Sin Límites
by TheComentator
Summary: Secuela de "Una vida diferente". Luego de una aventura llena de emociones, romances y descubrimientos en Rio, Blu tendrá que enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza que surge por su pasado y por su verdadera identidad que lo acecha. Su camino estará lleno de peligros, sorpresas, alegrías y sufrimientos. ¿Podrá superar todos los peligros? y lo más importante...¿Podrá proteger a Perla?
1. Prólogo

**Luego de 3 semanas de espera...es hora de continuar con la saga...**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

**5 A.A.B (5 años antes del nacimiento de Blu)**

A mil millones de kilómetros de la Tierra, en una galaxia nebulosa y colorida, en el planeta Vea, exactamente en la Ciudad de Devias, se encontraban en su fortaleza real, un par de guacamayos azules durmiendo placenteramente en su habitación; sin embargo alguien empezó a tocar la puerta de su habitación ocasionando que se levantaran ambos.

"¡Rey!… ¡reina!…mis señores levántense" —llamaba a la puerta un guacamayo azul claro con sus primarias celestes y la marca de una media gota.

"Mmm…Pero…pero… ¿qué sucede?...aún no es hora de desayunar" —dijo soñolienta la reina de Devias, Skyland .

"No lo sé amor…pero no se oye como si fuera la hora del desayuno…parece algo muy importante" —respondió preocupado el rey de Devias, Altec. El rey se levantó de su recámara y se fue volando directo a la puerta de entrada de su habitación, para luego abrirla.

"Mi Lord…que bueno que abre" —respondió preocupado el guacamayo.

"¿Cuál es la emergencia general Rolling?... ¿Algo malo sucede?" —preguntó un poco angustiado Altec.

"No…no es nada malo…en realidad no estoy seguro" —respondió indeciso Rolling.

"Por favor…déjate de estupideces y respóndeme Rolling" —reclamó el rey alterándose.

"Lo siento mi rey…lo que sucede es que hoy es la junta de reyes en la ciudad oscura de Darktown"

"¡¿Qué?!" —exclamó el Altec asustado y asustando a Rolling—"Y…y…y… ¡Por qué no me avisaste!"

"Porque recién nos avisaron, señor…hace 10 minutos"

"Aaah…odio los tiempos paralelos y diversos interestelares que hay entre los mundos…aah…ya que…general"

"¿Sí señor?"

"Prepara la nave real y comunica a la escolta real….aaah y tu vienes conmigo" —terminó Altec, cerrando la puerta de su habitación muy rápido.

"Sí señor...por supuesto…y pues…espere…no está hablando…"—dijo Rolling interrumpiéndolo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose en su cara, dejando a Rolling confundido—_"Porque quiere que lo acompañe…yo siempre me quedo en su ausencia a cargo del reino y ahora quiere que vaya con él…debe ser algo fuerte para que me pida que lo acompañe"_ —pensó yéndose del lugar a hacer lo que le habían encargado.

Mientras en la habitación el rey Altec, empezaba a caminar de un lugar a otro nervioso, haciendo que su esposa se preocupe por su estado.

"Cielo…¿qué pasó?" —preguntó Skyland preocupada acercándose a él.

"Hoy día es la junta de reyes…y recién me avisaron hoy"

"Wow…eso es malo"

"Así es…no tengo aún los reportes listo y tampoco mi opinión justificada de las ventajas del futuro eclipse universal"

"Y ahora que vas a hacer Altec"

"Odio decir esto…pero… tendré que… improvisar"

"No te atreverías"

"No lo haría…pero las circunstancias lo ameritan…voy a tener que hacerlo, sino la interconexión global se verá amenazada… y estaremos incomunicados y separados de los demás reinos"

"Tienes…tienes razón…pero…pero…¿No hay otra solución?"

"No lo hay Sky…¡aaaah!…¡como detesto las diferencias de horarios!"

"Ya mi amor…tranquilízate…estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien" —dijo Skyland acercándose a Altec y abrazándolo.

"¿Tú crees?" —preguntó inseguro Altec correspondiendo el abrazo.

"Sí…yo confío en ti…y yo sé que lo lograrás" —respondió la reina dándole un tierno beso.

"Gracias cariño" —dijo Altec mirando a su esposa a los ojos.

"De nada amor…además creo que lo que te voy a decir, te puede ayudar bastante…para tener seguridad y decisión" —agregó Skyland.

"¿Así?...¿qué es Sky?" —preguntó Altec curioso.

"Que en cincos años ya voy a poder tener un hijo" —respondió con alegría Skyland.

"Verdaaad… se me había olvidado…tienes razón…falta muy poco…eso…eso me motiva aún más…eres increíble mi cielo" —dijo Altec emocionado, dándole un beso sorpresivo y apasionado, dejando algo excitada y sin aliento a Skyland.

"Bueno…volveré" —se despidió Altec ahora más seguro, dejando tirada en su recámara a Skyland y volando rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

"Jeje…Te espero…aaah" —suspiró de placer Skyland recostándose en su cama.

Altec voló hasta la zona de embarque y vuelo de la fortaleza real y aterrizó allí esperando al general y todas las cosas que le había pedido.

"¿Dónde está Rolling?...la junta comienza en un rato" —se preguntó Altec empezando a preocuparse.

"¡Señor!" —gritó Rolling llegando muy agitado y apurado a donde se encontraba el rey.

"Rolling… ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?...ya falta poco para que comience la reunión" —se quejó Altec.

"Lo siento señor…ahah…tuve…ahah…unos problemas…ahah…pero ya los solucioné" —respondió agitado Rolling.

"Qué bueno"

"Así es señor…entonces…aquí está su nave real y la escolta real ya está lista para partir"

"Excelente…y dime… ¿tú ya estás listo para partir?"

"¿Yo?...ehm…sí…por supuesto mi rey"

"No suenas seguro…no te preocupes…entra que adentro te explicaré…porque es necesario que vengas conmigo"

"Está bien señor"

El rey, el general y la escolta real partieron de prisa en dirección a la ciudad de Darktown. Por mientras esperaban que la nave llegue a su destino, Altec se dispuso a explicarle a Rolling, la situación del porque lo había llevado con él.

"Rolling" —lo llamó el rey.

"Sí mi lord" —dijo Rolling acercándose a Altec.

"Sabías que el lugar por donde ahora estamos viajando, se llama Conexxion que es o son las interconexiones globales que hay de un planeta o galaxia a otra."

"Sí señor…sí lo sabía…siempre me lo dice…también son las rutas más rápidas del universo, que nos ayuda a viajar de un planeta o galaxia a otra, a una velocidad extremadamente rápida"

"Así es Altec…pero eso si eso es lo único que sabes…pues es la punta del iceberg"

"Yo…no entiendo señor… ¿qué me quiere decir?"

"Escucha con atención…verás Conexxion no solo es para ir de un lugar a otro de forma rápida y segura, Conexxion representa los vínculos que unen los trece reinos del universo, es la forma de comunicarnos con ellos, saber lo que tiene, saber lo que necesitan e ir a ayudarlos si es que lo requieren. Además nos ayuda a hacer juntas o reuniones como el que estamos yendo a ahora, para informar las diversas situaciones que pasan a la ciudad y sobre todo es necesario para el comercio exterior, eso ha salvado muchas vidas como la de mi esposa"

"No sabía que su esposa iba a morir señor"

"No te preocupes no iba a morir"

"¿No entiendo señor?"

"Verás cuando teníamos yo y la reina, quince años, a ella le diagnosticaron una enfermedad que le impedía tener hijos"

"Lo lamento señor"

"Jeje tranquilo aún no termino" —se rio nerviosamente el rey.

"Está bien" —afirmó en forma dudosa Rolling.

"La noticia nos entristeció mucho y tratamos de buscar una cura o una solución, pero no lo encontramos…así que nos dimos por vencido…sin embargo, luego de tres años…encontramos un nuevo reino en las afueras del universo"

"El reino Lexar…el reino trece"

"Así es…y cuando fuimos le dimos una grata bienvenida a la Red Universal…entonces en una conversación nos preguntaron sobre nuestros herederos…y eso nos volvió a deprimir y tuvimos que contarle nuestra historia…al terminarla, ellos nos miraron con alegría…hecho que me pareció extraño, hasta que me explicaron que los lexarianos tenían la cura para la enfermedad de Skyland…en ese momento ambos nos emocionamos demasiado que casi nos atragantamos con la comida. Skyland tomó la medicina y logró curarse, pero esta tenía una restricción que recién en siete años iba a poder tener hijos…aunque eso no nos importó mucho"

"Eso es genial señor…entonces solo les quedan cinco años…"

"Así es"

"Es increíble señor…pero no entiendo aún porque me trajo"

"Ahí quería llegar…bueno resulta que llevas más de diez años de servicio conmigo y quiero que aprendas todos los secretos del universo, los poderes secretos de un Dios, las habilidades secretas de un guerrero o de un semidios, las reglas universales y los derechos y deberes de un rey"

"Eso es demasiado señor…¿Por qué quiere que aprenda eso?"

"Bueno resulta que como llevas ya bastante tiempo al lado mío y el de la reina, además confío demasiado en ti, eres como un hermano menor para mí y es por eso que quiero que aprendas todo eso y también ascenderte a Brigadier general o agente personal o consejero del rey…¿qué dices?"

"Eso es un honor para mí señor…pero no creo que…no lo sé…no sé si…"—respondió Rolling, pero fue interrumpido por un movimiento brusco de la nave real, que indicaba que ya habían llegado a Darktown.

"Parece que ya llegamos…por mientras se da la junta…porque no piensas lo que te he dicho y me das una respuesta cuando regresemos…ahora vamos que la junta ya comienza y quiero que escuches todo" —aconsejó Altec, bajando de la nave.

"Ehm…por supuesto señor…ahorita lo alcanzo" —respondió Rolling inseguro.

Apenas salieron el rey, el general y su escolta se dieron con la sorpresa que las afueras del castillo real de Darktown estaban desierto y no había ninguna escolta de los otros reinos, tan solo estaban los soldados que resguardaban la entrada del castillo.

"Que extraño…no hay ninguna escolta de los demás reinos" —dijo el rey confundido viendo toda el área.

"¿Está seguro señor?" —preguntó Rolling.

"Sí claro, todos ellos deberían estar aquí, deberían de haber varias naves y varios soldados de los otros reinos…esto no es normal" —respondió Altec.

"Tal vez se les olvido o no les llego a tiempo como a usted mi rey" —opinó Rolling.

"No lo creo…no suele pasar eso…todas las juntas han sido iguales" —aclaró Altec.

"Buenos entonces…"—dijo Rolling, pero fue interrumpido por un guacamayo rojo oscuro que era un guardia real de la zona que se acercaba a ellos.

"Rey Altec…bienvenido a reino de Darktown…el rey Ink lo está esperando…síganme por favor" —dijo el guardia y se fue volando en dirección a la entrada del castillo.

"Está bien" —afirmó inseguro Altec, mientras volaba junto con Rolling y su escolta real, siguiendo al guardia y entrando al castillo, pero antes tuvo que quedarse a afuera la escolta; ya que no era una de las costumbres que entrara.

"Explíqueme una cosa guardia…¿por qué no están las demás escoltas de los otros reyes afuera?" —preguntó curioso Altec.

"Bueno…este…lo que pasa es que ya todos los reyes entregaron sus reportes y se fueron de inmediato" —respondió de forma algo nerviosa el guardia.

"En serio…eso no me lo esperaba y que pasó con el debate del eclipse universal" —dijo Altec aún más confundido.

"En verdad…eso lo va a saber ahora" —sonrío ligeramente el guardia aterrizando al frente de una puertas grandes—"Pase por favor y sus dudas serán respondidas" —terminó el guardia, abriendo las puertas, dejando ver un salón amplio con diversos objetos brillantes y máscaras por todas partes, además habían diferentes luces que iluminaban todo el salón y al final de este estaban las sillas y el estandarte real, donde se encontraba el rey y su hijo.

"Wow…me olvidado lo gigante que este lugar" —dijo el rey Altec pasando al salón. Rolling lo siguió por detrás pero fue detenido por el guardia.

"Lo siento…solo el rey puede pasar…es un protocolo" —dijo el guardia cerrando la puerta del salón, dejando a afuera al general.

"Muy…bien" —dijo Rolling, empezando a pensar que algo estaba mal.

Altec empezó a caminar por el gran salón en dirección a donde se encontraban el rey Ink y su hijo, ambos guacamayos rojos muy oscuros y con marcas de una estrella de cuatro puntas en sus pechos.

"Rey Altec…lo estábamos esperando" —dijo el rey Ink, levantándose de su asiento y yendo a saludar a Altec.

"Rey Ink…es un honor volver a verlo otra vez" —saludó Altec dando una reverencia, al igual que Ink.

"Llegaste justo a tiempo…necesito una respuesta rápida de ti" —dijo Ink.

"Está bien…pero quisiera saber sobre qué y además por qué no se encuentran los demás reyes aquí, pensé que era una reunión con carácter de urgencia"

"Lo es… verás ellos ya me dieron lo que quería….digo ya me dieron su respuesta y como contestaron rápido se fueron de vuelta a sus reinos, no se entró en debates ni nada por el estilo"

"Impresionante…y entonces eso significa que tan solo te de esa respuesta, esta reunión abra terminado"

"Así es"

"Pero pensé que se iba a hablar sobre el eclipse universal y su importancia"

"A eso iba y además tiene que ver mucho con la respuesta que me vas a dar" —Ink bajó de su estandarte y se dirigió al centro de la sala—"Eleven el campo holográfico" —ordenó y sus guardias sacaron unos dispositivos negros y planos, ahí digitaron una serie de patrones, activando el campo holográfico, entonces el piso del centro del salón se abrió un poco y salió lo que le había ordenado que activen, posicionándose bien y encendiéndose, mostrando toda la galaxia completa, incluyendo los trece reinos y las interconexiones globales—"Kothler anda a tu recámara…tú papá va a trabajar" —se dirigió a su hijo quien sin pensarlo dos veces, obedeció y se retiró del salón.

"Acompáñame por acá Altec" —le dijo al rey de Devias, quien se acercó a Ink, mirando toda la galaxia.

"Como verás…en exactamente 25 años se dará el eclipse universal"

"Por supuesto y según lo previsto habrá grandes cantidades de afluencias en el universo y distintos eventos inimaginables se desatarán, las cuales afectarán en muchas cosas positivas al reino"

"Exactamente…pero verás he descubierto un interesante patrón en este llamado eclipse universal"

"¿En serio?... ¿Qué descubriste?"

"Que al realizarse este evento…se mostrará el camino a la… Puerta de las Almas"

"¿¡La Puerta de las Almas!?"

"Exacto y todos sabemos el poder que alberga ahí dentro"

"Sí hay criaturas horribles y destructivas, además hay artilugios que posee poderes prohibidos y desastrosos que puede destruir el universo"

"Así dicen…pero yo no creo en ese cuento…he leído que hay dispositivo que alberga un gran poder y este poder puede volverte invencible y así controlar las diferentes partes del universo, pudiendo destruir galaxias, planetas, soles o puedes someter a toda una galaxia o planeta a tu orden…y aquí viene mi pregunta…de la cual necesito una respuesta"

"¿Qué?"

"Altec… ¿Necesito que me des todo tu poder para poder abrir esa puerta en 25 años?"

"¡¿Qué?!" —exclamó Altec incrédulo ante la pregunta de Ink.

"Verás es muy sencillo, para abrir esa puerta en 25 años se necesita todo el poder de los trece dioses de los trece reinos, solo así se abrirá" —explicó Ink.

"¡Estas demente!...jamás te daré mi poder para destruir o someter mundos o galaxias…esto se lo reportare al comité…y veremos tu sanción" —se fue Altec muy enojado de donde se encontraba, en camino hacia la puerta del salón, sin embargo unas palabras de Ink lo detuvieron.

"¿Cuál comité?" —sonrío malévolamente Ink mirando a Altec quien se quedó pensando con lo que había dicho y seguidamente volteó a verlo.

"Es curioso…los otros doce reyes me dijeron lo mismo…y bueno…no me dejaron opción" —respondió Ink.

"Los…los mataste" —dijo Altec incrédulo.

"Tuve que hacerlo…me dijeron lo mismo que tú…y los tuve que asesinar ya que iban a interferir en mis planes…lo mismo…que te pasará a ti" —dijo Ink fríamente y luego empezó a emanar rápidamente una aura roja de su cuerpo, luego hizo unos movimiento con sus alas en forma de honda, después dio una vuelta muy rápida y le lanzó a Altec un anillo grande y rojo de energía oscura, pegándole muy fuerte a Altec, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, mandándolo hacia el otro lado del salón, impactando contra la pared duramente y cayendo al suelo con algunos escombros del pared encima.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" —exclamó Rolling preocupado por el ruido que venía de adentro del salón.

"Nada" —respondió uno de los guardias poniéndose al frente de la puerta.

"Pero si acabo de escuchar una especie de explosión" —dijo Rolling empezando a alterarse.

"Será mejor que te calmes o lo lamentarás" —dijo el guardia sacando una pequeña arma apuntando a Rolling.

"Traidores" —dijo Rolling enfurecido, levantando las alas, mientras veía como los demás guardias llegaban y lo amarraban.

Por mientras en el salón, Altec seguía bajo los escombros e Ink se acercaba lentamente hacia él, riéndose malévolamente.

watch?v=Lq2ANOkfsIA

"Jajajaja…ja…quien diría tú fuiste el más rápido de vencer…no te deberían llamar un dios…eres tan solo una cosa estúpida e insignificante…"—dijo Ink al costado de los escombros donde se encontraba Altec—"…ahora si me permites…tomaré lo que me pertenece…al fin y al cabo si hubieras aceptado de igual manera, hubiera tenido que matarte, esa puerta no se abre si todos los reyes no est…"

Ink no terminó de hablar, porque fue interrumpido por una onda expansiva anaranjada que salió de los escombros, golpeándolo a él y mandándolo a volar hasta el otro lado del salón.

"Agh… ¿qué demonios?" —se quejó Ink viendo como el rey de Devias se levantaba de entre los escombros, emanando una luz anaranjada intensa de su cuerpo.

"¡Maldito desgraciado!…si piensas que me vas a derrotar fácilmente, pues estás completamente equivocado…vengaré a mis aliados caídos… ¡maldito traidor!" —dijo furioso Altec, materializando en su ala, una espada anaranjada con llamas a su alrededor.

"Ya me cuestionaba que esto iba a ser tan fácil…" — dijo Ink a su hijo, levantándose del suelo y mirando con ira a Altec—"Ahora sí…comencemos…"—Ink materializó también una espada, pero esta era de un rojo oscuro muy intenso y salían rayos de energía oscura de él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y sin perder en ningún momento la concentración, cada uno voló hacia el otro a una velocidad rápida, sin dejarse de mirar. Apenas estuvieron a tan solo unos metros de cerca, ambos levantaron sus espadas y las chocaron entre sí, provocando un gran impacto entre las armas ocasionando que se forme una explosión de gran magnitud por el golpe, saliendo disparados rayos de energía oscura combinado con llamas candentes.

Luego del choque Altec y Ink se separaron por un momento ignorando el gran cráter que se había formado y los daños que habían ocasionado en el salón. En ese instante, ambos volvieron a atacarse y empezó la lucha golpe a golpe, o espada contra espada. Ink atacó a Altec sin piedad, cada ataque de su espada, Altec trataba de evitarlo, uno por uno; sin embargo Ink era demasiado veloz, él lanzaba cada golpe con furia y destreza, mientras Altec se defendía y trataba de seguir cada estocada que trataba de darle. Altec logró seguirle el ritmo y empezó a dar golpes pero está vez en forma ofensiva, mientras que Ink trataba de seguir con la misma dinámica, pero cada vez más difícil de seguirla. Después de unos cuantos golpes, Ink le da una estocada demasiado fuerte que al protegerse con la espada Altec, este sale empujado por el impacto y la fuerza que le había puesto Ink al golpe, en ese instante Altec dispara bolas de fuego con su espada contra Ink, quien sin mucho esfuerzo logra reflejarlas con su espada enviándolas al techo. Altec al lanzar su ataque logró distraer a Ink y con su super velocidad, corre hacia él para darle el golpe final, entonces justo cuando trató de asestarle el golpe con la espada, Ink se dio cuenta a tiempo y vio las intenciones que tenía, de modo que logró esquivar muy veloz la espada de Altec y luego como vio que dejo una parte desprotegida él, asestó con su espada y en forma diagonal lanzó su ataque que salió junto con una onda de luz de energía roja oscura, golpeando a Altec en su pecho mandándolo a volar por el impacto muy lejos de donde se encontraba Ink.

"Agh…es demasiado fuerte…agh…demonios" —se quejó Altec tocando su pecho con su ala y viendo el gran corte que le había hecho Ink con su ataque, que empezaba a sangrar. Sin embargo esa distracción hizo que no se percatara que Ink había lanzado dos ataques hacia él, se dirigían dos grandes disparos de energía roja oscura en forma de luna cuarto creciente.

"¡Qué demonios!" —exclamó sorprendido Altec, sin creer esa clase de poder que poseía que ya iba a impactar contra él—"Buckler" —dijo al último, activando un escudo anaranjado, logrando protegerse de los ataques de Ink, no obstante estos eran tan fuertes que logró dañar el escudo de Altec y romperlo, ocasionando que salga disparado de nuevo por el impacto.

"Jajajajaa" —se reía Ink acercándose a Altec—"Te gustó ese ataque…es uno nuevo que descubrí…se llama Introlux…pero ya me cansé de jugar…es hora de acabar contigo" —terminó colocando su ala en su cara, pero antes que prosiguiera fue interrumpido por Altec.

"Oye imbécil…acaso no lo ves…o estas ciego" —dijo Altec poniéndose de pie—"…necesitas la vida de los reyes de trece reinos y para eso también tienes que matarte a ti mismo"

"Mmmm…no lo había pensado…y ahora que voy a hacer" —respondió Ink con ironía, acto por el cual se percató Altec—"Por favor tú crees que soy un idiota como para matarme a mí mismo…esto yo ya lo había planeado desde antes…ya sabía que necesitaba la vida de todos los reyes de los trece reinos sin excepción…es por eso que hice…un pacto…con el mundo Hollow"

"¡¿Qué?!... ¿el mundo Hollow?...¡el universo de los demonios huecos!" —dijo sorprendido e incrédulo Altec.

"Así es…logré encontrar la forma de pasar al Universo de los demonios…e hice un pacto con los hollows…yo les daría la llave para salir de esa prisión en la que están encerrados por la eternidad…a cambio de que…ellos me darían una réplica exacta de mi alma de Dios y el poder secreto Hollow"

"¿El poder secreto Hollow?"

"Exacto…el poder con el cual…yo…te destruiré"

(Terminar el otro fondo y poner el siguiente) watch?v=QaO2q3cZUZY

Ink volvió a poner su ala tapando su rostro y como si se arrancara un objeto pegado en él, luego pasó su ala del lado izquierdo de su cabeza al otro lado, entonces el ambiente se puso pesado y violento, del lugar en donde se encontraba Ink salían rayos oscuros y rojos que se disparaban por todas partes y destruían las cosas del salón, hubo un remolino de viento violento alrededor del cuerpo de Ink y cómo empezó a originar grandes cantidades de vientos en el salón, como si hubiera un tornado adentro de él que nublaba completamente la visión de Altec. Luego de unos segundos, todos los eventos de la transformación de Ink se calmaron y los vientos y la tierra se despejaron, ayudando a ver a Altec lo que había hecho Ink.

"Imposible" —dijo Altec incrédulo, viendo en lo que se había transformado Ink.

"Esto lo llamo…Hollowficación" —respondió Ink con una voz más gruesa que la que tenía. La transformación de Ink le había proporcionado rasgos y características adicionales a su cuerpo, en su cabeza llevaba una especie de máscara blanca que le cubría toda la cabeza le tapaba todo el rostro, era parecido a un cráneo, le salían dos cuernos de ella, tenía unas rayas negras y sus ojos habían cambiado de color a amarillos fuertes y brillantes. Las plumas primarias de sus alas eran completamente negras y su espada roja cambió a color negro que emanaba energía del mismo color y parecía una flama pero negra.

"¡¿Qué has hecho?!... ¡Te has corrompido!" —le gritó Altec viendo su nuevo ser de Ink.

"Yo no diría eso…me he fortalecido…ahora soy invencible" —respondió Ink desapareciendo de donde estaba.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" —dijo Altec sorprendido al ver lo que hizo Ink y empezó a buscarlo por todas partes, hasta que sintió escalofríos y presintió que Ink estaba detrás de él; así que sin pensarlo dos veces activó otra vez su escudo, pero fue demasiado tarde, resultó que Ink si estaba detrás de él y con tan solo su ala le dio un golpe al escudo y acabo destruyéndolo por completo, la fueza de impacto del golpe contra el escudo, hizo que saliera disparado Altec de allí hacia la pared del salón que por la fuerza del golpe, destruyó la pared del castillo y salió volando hacia afuera.

En los aires Altec había perdido un momento la conciencia, pero logró despertar y vio de nuevo al frente suyo a Ink quien le dio un golpe fuerte en el aire son su ala y lo hizo caer al suelo rápidamente, impactando muy fuerte contra el, generando un cráter alrededor. Altec, muy lastimado y adolorido, entreabrió los ojos, tosió sangre y vio parado encima de él a Ink. El poder de Hollow no solo le había dado una nueva imagen, sino nuevos poderes, una velocidad mucho más rápida que la de un Dios, era equivalente a la velocidad del sonido y una fuerza brutal.

"Aquí terminado todo…Altec" —dijo Ink viendo el cuerpo golpeado y ensangrentado de Altec—"Una última palabra"

"Erghmmm…ahah…erhm" —dijo Altec moribundo poniendo su ala en su pecho—"Ergh…co...co…con…conex…Conexxion"

"¿Conexxion?...no importa… ¡Muere!…"—dijo Ink confundido por la palabra de Altec y luego clavó su espada flameante en el cuerpo de Altec, atravesándolo por completo.

"¡NOOOOO!" —gritó Rolling apareciendo por detrás de ellos, viendo como mataban a su rey. Al parecer Rolling había vencido a los guardias de Ink que lo habían tenido prisionero, sin embargo había llegado tarde para ayudar a Altec.

"Llegas tarde…como hubiera querido que lo vieras…"—dijo Ink, pero hubo un resplandor instantáneo y seguidamente una explosión que lo mandó volando del lugar de donde se encontraba Altec.

"Agh…Maldita…"—se quejó Ink, pero lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido—"No…no… ¡es imposible!"

Ink vio incrédulo a Altec parado al frente de él con los ojos cerrados y que emanaba un aura naranja muy fuerte y notable alrededor de su cuerpo, al parecer no estaba muerto.

"¡Nooo!…¡yo te maté!…¡¿cómo es que estás vivo?!" —dijo alterado y enojado Ink.

Altec no dijo una sola palabra, tan solo abrió los ojos y se empezó a formar aros de llamas en el suelo alrededor de él, después de dar vueltas, los aros se unieron con él y hubo una gran explosión en donde se encontraba. La explosión generó que se cree llamas fuertes y grandes que no permitían ver lo que le había pasado a Altec, hasta que luego de unos segundo, las llamas se calmaron y se dispersaron, mostrando a una criatura llena de llamas por todas partes y ojos rojos, en otras palabras todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por fuego. Ink y Rolling se quedaron sorprendidos con la transformación de Altec, de manera que Rolling retrocedió un poco y Ink se levantó del suelo.

"No me importa que te hayas transformado…mi poder siempre será superior al tuyooo" —gritó Ink, corriendo hacia Altec para acabarlo con su espada. —"Yo soy invencible…aaah"

Altec puso su ala derecha al lado de la izquierda y la levantó en slow motion, en dirección diagonal mirando hacia Ink, de abajo a arriba. Ink alcanzó a estar al frente de Altec, pero apenas llegó, su cuerpo se consumió en llamas; a excepción de la máscara que cayó al suelo sin recibir un solo daño. Además el poder que utilizó, partió el castillo de Ink en dos, cayéndose la parte superior en forma diagonal hacia el suelo, destruyéndose y incendiándose. Al ver todo eso Rolling, se quedó impactado por lo que había hecho Altec que en tan solo cinco segundos, había acabado con Ink.

"Se…se…señor… ¿está bien?" —preguntó Rolling asustado, mirando a Altec.

Altec le dirigió una mirada fría y escalofriante con los ojos rojos que presentaba y su cuerpo totalmente lleno de llamas, eso dejo helado y estático a Rolling, comenzando a asustarse cada vez más. Altec se acercaba más y más a Rolling quien no se podía mover por el pánico, entonces Altec se detiene y de la nada sus llamas se consumen, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, regresando a ser el mismo guacamayo azul que era y de repente se desmaya y cae inconsciente al suelo, en frente de Rolling.

"Mi lord…mi lord…¿se encuentra bien?...creo que sí" —decía preocupado Rolling corriendo hacia a Altec—"Tenemos que irnos de acá señor…este ya lugar ya no es seguro…vamos" —dijo Rolling cargando a Altec en su espalda y volando de vuelta a su nave. Apenas llegó lo puso en una camilla y despegó inmediatamente, porque algunos guardias empezaron a atacarlos.

"Tengo que llevarlo a la cámara de sanación…no se preocupe se pondrá bien…aunque no quisiera decir lo mismo de su escolta real" —agregó viendo triste como estaban muertos, todos los guacamayos devianos que lo habían acompañado.

Mientras tanto en el salón destruido se encontraba el hijo de Ink llorando su pérdida.

"…mmm…papá…lo siento…snif…papá regresa…todo iba tan bien…dijiste que nada iba a salir mal…snif…ahora te he perdido…snif" —sollozaba amargamente el hijo de Ink, Kotler.

"Porque…papá…por…"—Kotler fue interrumpido por una presencia extraña alrededor de él, entonces miró que la máscara de su padre empezó a moverse del suelo y comenzó a elevarse transformándose en un líquido blanco y negro.

"¿Qué…qué…es…eso?" —dijo Kotler asustado viendo la masa blanca moverse en el aire, de repente esta empezó a vibrar en su sitio y a moverse de un lugar a otro, esto hizo que se asustara más, Kotler y comenzara a retroceder del lugar donde estaba. Hasta que en un momento, se dejó de mover y en dirección a Kotler se impulsó hacia él.

"Aaaaah" —gritó Kotler, pero fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar, porque la masa le agarró la cara, a pesar que él trataba de quitársela de la cabeza, no podía, la masa era tan resistente y agresiva. Kotler siguió luchando hasta que la masa se logró meter por su ojos, oídos y pico, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil e inconsciente en el suelo, mientras la masa se adueñaba de su huésped. Apenas esta terminó de meterse, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Kotler se despertó y se levantó del suelo totalmente cambiado, sus ojos cambiaron de color, había crecido más, sus plumas se habían vuelto más oscuras y sobre todo ahora tenía el poder de su padre.

"Esto es solo el comienzo" —dijo Kotler mirando el cielo.

"Príncipe…¿se encuentra bien?" —preguntó un guardia que había llegado recién a donde se encontraba.

"Sí… mejor que nunca" —dijo Kotler sonriendo e incrustándole con su ala, el pecho del guardia, pasándole la misma masa blanca y negra que hace un rato había absorbido.

"Arghuuihhgrgh" —se retorcía de dolor y tortura, mientras la masa blanca se apoderaba de él.

"Listo" —dijo Kotler sacando su ala del pecho del guardia quien se arrodillo en el suelo y luego de un rato se levantó.

"¿Cuáles son sus órdenes mi lord?" —preguntó el guardia con otra voz y aspecto.

"Esparce a todos este poder, alista mi laboratorio y reconstruye este lugar" —dijo Kotler al guardia, quien obedeció inmediatamente las órdenes del nuevo rey y empezar la epidemia.

"Este…este cuerpo es fantástico…mente inocente…cuerpo recién madurando…fácil de controlar…hora de comenzar el verdadero plan…ahora que Ink ya no está…solo falta matar a Altec…y como sé que desconectarán las interconexiones y se mudarán…tengo que comenzar ya…la arma destructora de soles…no se preocupen…mis hermanos…el mundo hollow…será liberado pronto…jajaja"

A millones de kilómetros de Darktown, Altec y Rolling ya habían llegado a Devias y apenas aterrizaron, llevaron a Altec a la cámara de sanación, donde estuvo varias horas hasta que despertó.

"Mi señora…ya está despertando" —dijo Rolling viendo como Altec ya abría los ojos.

"Altec…amor… ¿estás bien?" —preguntó Skyland agarrando el ala de Altec.

"Sky…mi cielo…sí…si...estoy bien" —respondió Altec débilmente.

"Qué bueno…que está bien mi rey…apenas logramos escapar de allí" —agregó Rolling.

"Oh Altec…nunca vuelvas a hacer eso" —dijo entre lágrimas Skyland abrazándolo.

"Ya mi amor…no llores estoy bien" —la consoló Altec.

"Bueno los dejaré a solas mis reyes" —dijo Rolling retirándose de la habitación, pero fue detenido por el llamado de Altec.

"Rolling" —lo llamó Altec.

"¿Qué sucede mi rey?" —preguntó Rolling acercándose de nuevo a Altec.

"Inicia el protocolo 999" —respondió Altec.

"Sin dudarlo señor" —asintió seriamente y se fue volando de la habitación.

"Amor… ¡el protocolo 999!... ¿estás seguro?" —preguntó sorprendida Skyland.

"Por supuesto…esta galaxia ya no es segura y ya no tenemos aliados" —respondió al final con tristeza Altec.

Entre tanto, Rolling se fue a la central de operaciones del palacio y comenzó con el protocolo.

"General…ya regreso… ¿hacemos procedimiento de rutina?" —dijo uno de los soldados.

"No hoy no…prepara el protolo 999…órdenes del rey…ahora mismo" —dijo Rolling.

"Pero señor…ese es nuestro último recurso…si lo hacemos nunca más lo podremos hacer y además es de emergencia contra ataques o retiradas…"—cuestionó el soldado.

"Lo sé…pero hágalo…no tenemos tiempo"

"¿Está seguro, señor?"

"Sí soldado"

"Está bien…activando protocolo de emergencia 999" —el soldado abrió un compartimiento debajo de su máquina y encontró un botón rojo con el número 999 y lo presionó.

El castillo empezó a emitir las alarmas y los anuncios de emergencia a la población de la ciudad, quienes siguieron al pie de la letra las indicaciones y comenzaron a evacuar. Luego de una hora ya estaban todos listos para partir.

"Señor, ¿hacemos un chequeo del protocolo antes de partir?" —preguntó el soldado.

"Sí…adelante…pero rápido" —respondió Rolling.

"Muy bien…los propulsores del castillo están listos, el escudo activado, las naves de evacuación listas, la interconexión global está desactivada, nuevo planeta hogar ubicado, el ancla terrestre desenganchada yla gravedad activada, estamos listo para partir señor" —dijo el soldado.

"Adelante" —dijo Rolling.

El soldado activo el despegue automático y comenzó el proceso. El castillo empezó a despegar, separándose de la tierra, al igual que las naves de evacuación, luego de unos segundos el castillo y las naves activaron sus propulsores y abandonaron su planeta rápidamente. Apenas ingresaron al espacio encendieron la velocidad luz y se dirigieron al nuevo planeta en el cual vivirían de ahora en adelante.

Luego de unas horas el castillo y las naves llegaron a una galaxia colorida y con diversos planetas que albergaba. Un tiempo después lograron llegar al planeta donde vivirían de ahora en adelante, las naves aterrizaron en el planeta y el castillo se posicionó en tierra y se plantó en ella anclándose para siempre a ella.

"Hemos llegado señor…solo este planeta albergara vida, porque los otros son inhabitables, oxígeno respirable, gravedad de uno, agua, plantas, dos soles, tres lunas, 48 horas tiene el día, 500 días tiene el año, 100% habitable señor" —dijo el soldado sonriendo.

"Bienvenidos a Seyfert" —sonrió Rolling.

Después de aterrizar, Rolling se dirigió a la habitación de sanación de rey a darle la noticia.

"Señor…hemos llegado" —dijo Rolling.

"Eso es excelente…por fin…ahora podremos vivir en paz" —dijo Altec mirando a Skyland.

"Así es mi amor por fin" —dijo Skyland dándole un tierno beso a su esposo.

"Bueno mi lord y mi lady los dejo" —dijo Rolling antes de retirarse.

"Espera Rolling tengo que hablar contigo…Sky, ¿puedes dejarnos a sola?" —preguntó tiernamente Altec a su reina.

"Sí mi cielo…pero no se demoren" —respondió Skyland saliendo de la habitación.

"No se preocupe…no nos demoraremos mi reina" —dijo Rolling viendo como Skyland cerraba la puerta—"Entonces mi rey… ¿de qué quería hablarme?" —preguntó curioso.

"De lo que te dije hace unos días" —respondió Altec.

"Se refiere los del ascenso"

"Sí… ¿lo has pensado?"

"Sí señor… y ya tengo una respuesta"

"¿Y cuál es?"

"Bueno después de ver lo que hizo, lo que pasó y si hubiera tenido mejor entrenamiento para derrotar más rápido a esos guardias y ayudarlo…he decidido que si seré su consejero…seré su mano izquierda señor"

"Es bueno escucharlo Rolling…ahora que has aceptado…no hay marcha atrás"

"Lo sé señor"

"En los próximos años, te enseñare todo sobre el universo, poderes y habilidades secretas de un dios y semidios, aprenderás nuevas técnicas y trucos de combate y más sobre el manejo de un ciudad o reino"

"Será un honor ser su alumno, señor"

"Será un honor ser tu maestro, Rolling"

Ambos se quedaron hablando un rato en la habitación y luego se despidieron para verse al día siguiente, el comienzo de un entrenamiento exigente y duro. Los años que pasaría Rolling iban a ser de completo aprendizaje, Altec le enseño los secretos del universo, le enseño técnicas de combate y uso de poderes, le ayudo a manejar la materialización de espada y todo sobre un Dios y un semidios, al final aprendió todo sobre el manejo de un reino. Gracias a lo último, Altec pudo pasar más tiempo con su esposa y tener tiempo libre. Rolling se volvió la mano izquierda de Altec, su más confiable sirviente y el mejor general que tuvo.

**Cinco años después del aterrizaje en el nuevo planeta**

"Jajaja…siiii…siii…escucha eso Devias…voy a ser padre…wooohooo" —saltaba de alegría Altec porque Skyland había puesto un huevo que indicaba que ellos iban a ser padres e iban a tener un heredero o heredera.

"Estoy tan feliz…por fin…vamos a ser padres amor" —lloraba de la emoción Skyland en el pecho de Altec, mientras miraba el huevo dorado.

"Felicitaciones rey y reina, es una gran noticia para todo el reino" —agregó feliz Rolling.

"Así es…tenemos que hacer una fiesta…que dure bastantes días…para celebrar la bienvenida del nuevo heredero de Devias, a mi hijo…mi hijo…es increíble que diga esto…pero…voy a tener un hijo…jaja" —dijo el rey alegre.

"Lo sé amor…yo también estoy contenta…pero hay que mantener la postura" —aconsejó la reina calmando a Altec.

"Sí tienes razón…Rolling" —asintió Altec y luego llamó a Rolling

"Sí señor" —respondió Rolling acercándose.

"Lleva la buena nueva a todos los rincones de la ciudad y manda una notificación que se hará un evento en celebración al futuro nacimiento del príncipe de Devias" —indicó esta vez serio Altec.

"Por supuesto" —respondió Rolling volando rápidamente a hacer lo que le había encargado el rey.

Luego de unas horas, Rolling dio a conocer la noticia a todos los ciudadanos de Devias, los cuales se organizaron y empezaron a decorar todas las calles de la ciudad, compraron bebidas, tragos, comida y otros que necesiten. Al día siguiente empezaron con la fiesta a tempranas horas con un gran buffet en la ciudad y otro en el palacio, luego empezó la diversión con los bailes y juegos, mientras en el castillo se daba una gala formal y de etiqueta, después se dio la cena real y las palabras del rey a los ciudadanos y más tarde finalizaron con los fuegos artificiales, quedando y cerrando con broche de oro el primer día. El segundo no fue diferente, se dio los mismos eventos, salvo que se agregaron concursos de comida, deportes y juegos lúdicos. Finalmente el tercero, también fue igual, obviando varios eventos y agregando nuevos como las primeras olimpiadas de Devias donde se dieron diversos juegos físicos, mentales y psicológicos. Y así pasaron los tres días de fiesta en toda Devias por la futura bienvenida del nuevo príncipe o princesa de Devias.

Después de una gran semana en el pueblo de Devias, solo quedaba un día para el futuro nacimiento del príncipe o princesa del reino. Todos los habitantes y los reyes de Devias, estaban esperando con gran ansia que el día llegara; sin embargo a millones de kilómetros de ellos, el hijo de Ink estaba planeando un futuro diferente para los reyes de Devias que comenzó el día que se dio a conocer la noticia del nuevo hijo de los reyes.

"Perfecto hemos llegado" —dijo Kotler viendo el planeta donde se encontraban viviendo los devianos

"Mi lord…ya está todo listo" —dijo el científico entrando al salón donde se dio la batalla entre Ink y Altec.

"Excelente es hora de activarlo" —respondió sonriendo el hijo de Ink, Kotler.

"Entendido" —dijo el guardia volando hacia la otra habitación, seguido de Kotler.

Ambos volaron a la otra habitación donde se encontraron con un arma grande y totalmente blindada, con distintos botones, circuitos y sobre todo dos turbinas con energía oscura y una masa blanca que flotaba en ella.

"¿Lo activo?...Señor" —preguntó el guardia.

"No…ese es mi trabajo" —respondió Kotler acercándose al arma y presionando el botón de destrucción solar—"La tranquilidad y la paz por la que estuvieron viviendo estos años, está por acabarse… devianos" —sonrió malévolamente Kotler mirando como la arma disparaban un rayo negro y blanco combinado y se perdía en el oscuro espacio.

"Señor…calculo que el rayo llegará a su destino en una semana" —agregó uno de los científicos que se encontraba en el laboratorio.

"Excelente…partiremos en un día antes de que llegue para presenciar la destrucción del planeta y de la galaxia" —dijo Kotler.

**Un día antes del nacimiento del príncipe de Devias**

El rayo lanzado por Kotler, ya había llegado a la galaxia donde se encontraban refugiados los devianos, tan solo le faltan unos miles de kilómetros para llegar, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Hasta que este se acabó, el rayo impacto en el segundo sol que estaba cerca al planeta de Devias. Este empezó a reaccionar muy violento ante el ataque que había recibido y luego de unas llamaradas y volcanes solares, el sol comenzó a apagarse poco a poco.

En el palacio y la ciudad de Devias, estaban por empezar su día, cuando se dieron con la terrible sorpresa que el día no era día, era más bien un anochecer, esto ocasionó que los reyes comiencen a preocuparse ante tal suceso extraño.

"Esto sí que es extraño…sí que es extraño…parece de que va a anochecer" —dijo Altec preocupado, mirando el cielo anaranjado y pálido del nuevo día.

"¿Qué pasa amor?" —preguntó la reina acercándose a su esposo.

"Al parecer no ha amanecido…"—dijo el rey, pero lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejo sorprendido y asustado al igual que la reina. La poca luz que iluminaba a la ciudad de Devias, repentinamente se apagó en tan solo un segundo, era como si apagaras la luz de una habitación en plena noche oscura.

"Altec…¿Qué está sucediendo?" —dijo Skyland asustada y sin poder ver nada.

"No lo sé…no lo sé" —respondió Altec, hasta que fue interrumpido por el general del rey.

"Señor…tenemos problemas" —dijo Rolling cargando un encendedor milenario.

"¿Qué sucede?" —preguntó Altec.

"Los habitantes mi señor…se han vuelto hostiles y están atacando el castillo" —respondió Rolling.

"¡¿Qué?!... ¿Por qué?" —exclamó alterado Altec.

"Al parecer los ha invadido el pánico y piensan que somos culpables por lo que le ha pasado al sol, pero no se preocupe ya ordené que mis guardias bloquearan las puertas y que nadie pase a esta fortaleza" —respondió Rolling.

"Gracias Rolling…no se porque piensan eso…pero debe ser el miedo de algo desconocido, anda a proteger tú también la puerta principal…no dejaré que le pase nada a mi familia" —ordenó Altec.

"Por supuesto, señor" —Rolling salió volando con dirección a la entrada del castillo, ayudando a bloquear el acceso a la puerta.

"No sé…qué esté pasando pero siento que algo malo se viene" —dijo Skyland muy asustada y temblando.

"No digas eso cielo…no te preocupes…todo se va a…"—Altec no terminó de hablar, porque la oscuridad que cubría toda la ciudad, se vio transformó en una luz blanca fuerte y segadora, dejando totalmente cegados a todos por un momento.

"Esto no es bueno…Altec… ¡tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo!" —exclamó la reina asustada y alterada, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Ambos vieron que cielo blanco se transformó en uno oscuro espeluznante y luego se percataron que empezaron a caer rayos, tornados y lluvias de fuego, hasta que al final vieron una especie de materia negra que empezaba a acercarse a ellos y a succionar todo a su paso.

"Oh no…un agujero negro" —dijeron los tres Altec, Skyland y Rolling al mismo tiempo.

"Altec reacciona…ve por nuestro hijo" —gritó Skyland a Altec que aún se encontraba en shock, hasta que logró reaccionar.

"Sí…nuestro hijo… ¡nuestro hijo!...iré por él…anda a activar la cápsula de emergencia" —dijo Altec ansioso, mientras volaba a toda velocidad en busca del huevo, mientras que Skyland activaba un botón secreto, saliendo de su cama una nave pequeña.

"Ya lo tengo" —volvió rápidamente hacia su habitación con el huevo dorado y lo puso adentro de la nave.

"Muy bien…ahora tenemos que…"—dijo Skyland, pero fue interrumpida por un temblor fuerte en el castillo, provocando que pierdan el equilibrio y caigan al suelo. Lo que sucedía era que el castillo real estaba empezando a ser succionado por el agujero negro.

"Mierda se nos acabó el tiempo" —maldijo Altec desesperado.

"Pues yo ganaré más" —dijo Skyland para después salir volando hacia el exterior.

"¡¿Queeeé?!... ¡Noooo!...¡Skyland…espera!" —gritó Altec, pero ella ya se había ido del lugar—"Aaaah…Maldición" —dijo Altec golpeando el piso con sus alas. Altec se quedó frustrado durante unos segundos, hasta que logró recapacitar; él se paró, se dirigió hacia la nave donde se encontraba la nave con su hijo y con lágrimas en sus ojos, activó la nave y esta despego rompiendo el techo y volando hacia el lado contrario del agujero negro. Altec vio partir la nave y luego uso su super velocidad para encontrar a Rolling en el castillo, hasta que lo consiguió y lo llevó en un segundo a la otra nave de emergencia que se encontraba en el cuarto real.

"Pero…pero… ¿cómo es que…?" —dijo Rolling muy confundido mirando a todas partes, hasta que fue interrumpido por Altec.

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones…Rolling…he enviado a mi hijo a un planeta llamado Tierra…quiero que lo sigas y lo cuides, lo protejas y sobre todo que le enseñes lo que yo alguna vez te enseñé" —terminó Altec muy triste.

"Pero señor…"

"Sin peros…mi esposa está reteniendo el agujero para darnos tiempo…pero no durará mucho ella sola…yo les daré tiempo…anda y protege mi legado"

"Pero señor…usted y mi señora…morirán…no puedo abandonarlos"

"¡Sí puedes y es una orden…ahora anda…ya no hay tiempo…apúrate!"

El rey terminó de hablar y se dirigió al exterior del castillo a ayudar a Skyland quien ya se estaba empezando a cansar. Rolling se enfureció y sin más remedio se fue directamente hacia la nave de emergencia dos y la hizo despegar y empezó a seguir en la misma órbita a la otra nave que ya se había alejado bastante. Luego de unos minutos, Rolling miró atrás y vio que todo el planeta junto con lo que quedaba del castillo, era tragado y destruido por el agujero negro. Rolling al ver esa escena se molestó mucho y empezó a maldecir durante bastante tiempo y a golpear las paredes de la nave.

"Lo siento mis reyes…mi gente…mi pueblo…adiós Devias" —dijo Rolling muy apenado—"Nunca los voy a…."—Rolling dejó de hablar porque la nave se había detenido bruscamente—"¡Qué demonios pasa!…yo no detuve la nave… ¿Cómo es que?…oh no" —él se dio cuenta que su nave estaba siendo atraída por otra 100 veces más grande y que tenía el símbolo de una estrella de cuatro puntas.

"Noooo…no puede ser…no ahora no…esto no puedes estar pasando…no puedo dejar al hijo del rey…se lo prometí" —dijo Rolling preocupado y alterado, viendo como su nave era capturada por los Darktown. Apenas lo dejaron en la plataforma, un guacamayo rojo oscuro se acercó y con sus poderes desmanteló la nave y la abrió dejando a Rolling afuera.

"Vaya…pero sí tenemos un sobreviviente" —dijo el guacamayo rojo oscuro, Kotler.

"¡No dejaré que me capturen…yaaaah!" —exclamó Rolling materializando una espada celeste y fluctuante en su ala y corriendo hacia Kotler para matarlo. Kotler al ver el acto de Rolling, esperó un poco y cuando estuvo cerca, le lanzó rayos de energía oscura a Rolling, haciendo que se retuerza en el piso del dolor y el sufrimiento, hasta que no aguantar más y se desmayó.

"¿No dejarás que te capturen?…pero si ya te capture…llévenlo a la sala de tortura y cuando lleguemos lo quiero en la sala de prisioneros" —dijo Kotler con ironía al principio y luego con seriedad.

La nave de los Darktown llegó a su planeta y a su ciudad, donde apenas aterrizaron, llevaron a Rolling a la sala de prisioneros, donde recién se despertó.

"Aaaah...augh…¿dónde...dónde…dónde estoy?" —se preguntó Rolling.

"En la sala de prisioneros…deviano" —respondió Kotler saliendo de la oscuridad con una capa negra.

"Aaah…maldito suéltame…tengo que regresar" —dijo con complicación Rolling

"¿Por qué?...sí toda tu gente está muerta…no viste el espectáculo que hice" —agregó Kotler sonriendo.

"¿Espectáculo?...¡espectáculo… es ver extinguirse a toda una raza!...espera…espera…dijiste 'no viste el espectáculo que hice' "

"Sí eso es lo que dije…¿Te gusto?"

"No…no…maldito…desgraciado…eres un hijo de…aaaaaagghh" —Rolling fue interrumpido por descargas eléctricas que venían de las esferas de energía que lo tenían apresado.

"Sí fui yo…y necesitaba hacerlo…para cumplir con mi plan…que ya está culminado…ahora lo único que falta es esperar" —dijo Kotler.

"Ahah…ahah…eres un mal nacido…púdreteee….ahahagahgh" —lo insultó de nuevo y de nuevo fue electrocutado, pero esta vez más, hasta que el dolor lo desmayó.

"Tú eres el que se va a pudrir en esta celda…semidios" —finalizó Kotler cerrando la puerta del calabozo.

* * *

**watch?v=N9vDTYZpqXM**

**Y ese fue el primer capítulo de este fic que traerá grandes sorpresas y desafíos, que muy pronto lo descubrirán. Y vaya que fue un gran éxito en publicidad en la redes sociales xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el estreno del fic y el capítulo, sí fue así espero sus reviews y sino también para ver que puedo mejorar.**

**Este fic lo estaré actualizando irregularmente, porque tengo clases y me quita algo de tiempo, pero de actualizarlo si lo haré, no será a tiempo, pero si lo subiré y no vayan a pensar que lo abandonaré, porque no es así.**

**Que tengan una buena semana y esperen al futuro capitulo emociónate y tal vez lleno de acción como este que fue muy recargado…**

**Nunca dejen de escribir y leer**

**Se despide con un gran estreno**

**Dark Blue Bird out and off**


	2. Escape

**Hola, que tal?, what's up?**

**Luego de dos semanas de full tareas y exámenes, les traigo otro capítulo de este fic…espero que lo disfruten…y sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo… el capítulo dos:**

* * *

**Escape**

* * *

**Previamente…**

"¿Por qué la risa, idiota?" —preguntó Kotler molesto, el rey de Darktown, viendo como Rolling se reía como loco.

"Ay…jajaja… (suspiro)…al parecer estás en problemas" —se dejó de reír Rolling y luego lo miró amenazantemente.

"Lo sentiste… ¿no es así, estúpido?"

"Huh…Lo hubiera sentido hasta en otra galaxia"

"Dime imbécil... ¿cómo es esto posible?"

"Estas desesperado…jajaja…aaaargh" —dijo Rolling burlándose, pero luego empezó a gritar de dolor, porque Kotler activó las descargas eléctricas oscuras que le provocaban daño a su cuerpo—"Ya bastaaa"

"Dime o seguiré" —dijo Kotler sin desactivar las descargas.

"Aaargh…aha…el rey Altec y la reina Skyland…aaargh…aha….tuvieron un…un… ¡hijo!...aaah" —terminó de decir el prisionero, para después desmayarse.

"¡¿Qué?!...Demonios…Maldita sea" —dijo Kotler destruyendo de ira las cadenas de energía oscura que sostenían a Rolling y quebrando la pared—"¡¿Tuvieron un hijo?!…no…no puede ser…entonces ellos lo salvaron…antes que llegara el agujero negro…aaaah… pensé que era un dios insignificante o un semidios…pero ahora resulta que es el hijo de Altec y Skyland… tengo que encontrarlo y matarlo…tengo que hallarlo rápido antes que descubra como usar el… (suspiro)…" —dijo el rey saliendo del calabozo y cerrando la puerta.

"Gracias por la información… semidios"

**2 horas después…**

En el calabozo, Rolling estaba tirado en el suelo muy adolorido; sin embargo, él ya se estaba despertando de lo que se había desmayado.

"Aaah…mgh…auch…odio…odio esas descargas" —se quejó Rolling parándose del suelo—"Así que…el último dios de Devias sigue con vida…eso significa que mi promesa a mi rey…aún no esta rota…perfecto"

Rolling empezó a mirar todo el calabozo muy minuciosamente y luego se percató que ya no se encontraba encadenado, a lo que expresó una pequeña sonrisa.

"No se preocupe mi señor y mi señora…haré todo lo posible por encontrar a su hijo y cumplir con la misión que me encomendó…ahora…es tiempo de escapar" —dijo Rolling motivado, mirando la puerta de su celda—"Que comience la diversión"

** watch?v=bYZYlTcNnZU**

Rolling miró detenidamente la puerta y alzó su ala en dirección a ella, cerró los ojos y se concentró muy profundamente, luego de unos segundos, al instante materializó una espada celeste fluctuante que parecía agua contenida y esta se movía en forma de ondas. Después de sacar su espada, levantó más su ala y la bajó hasta el suelo rápidamente, esto provocó que la espada lanzará una disparó grande y en línea recta de color celeste hacia la puerta del calabozo, el disparo fue tan potente que la puerta se destruyó completamente, dejando la salida libre.

"Excelente…ahora viene la parte más trabajosa" —dijo Rolling, viendo como los guardias se acercaban al calabozo para capturarlo.

Rolling activó de nuevo su espada y empezó a volar hacia ellos, entonces sin perder un segundo más, se impulsó y combinando su poder de súper velocidad y el vuelo, embistió a todos los soldados que estaban cerca de él. Los guardias salieron disparados por el fuerte impacto del ataque, cayendo al suelo aturdidos, mientras que los otros guardias que no estaban afectados, activaron sus espadas y otros sus armas, se adelantaron y comenzaron a atacar a Rolling. Él al ver esto, se puso en guardia y empezó a pelear contra ellos.

En una de esas, Rolling detuvo el ataque de uno de los guardias con su espada, él contra dirigió el ataque del guardia al otro lado y aprovechando la parte vulnerable del cuerpo del enemigo, levantó su espada y le cortó todo el cuerpo del guardia, partiéndolo y matándolo automáticamente. Los demás guardias al ver esto, se enfurecieron con Rolling y todos juntos lo atacaron. Al ver esto Rolling se mantuvo en posición esperándolos.

"Cerulean" —dijo Rolling, activando su poder, levantando su ala y arqueando sus primarias. Por consiguiente, al mencionar y hacer lo anterior, la tierra empezó a temblar y a cuartearse, entonces rápidamente, salieron estacas y púas gigantes de hielo, clavando y atravesando a todos los guardias que se encontraban en la habitación, la sangre empezó a colorear los grandes bloques de hielo, dejando ver una escena horrible de muerte macabra.

Rolling dejó pasar unos segundos y cuando vio que todos estaban muertos, bajó todas las estacas y púas de hielo de nuevo al suelo, para que pudiera pasar, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que en la otra habitación habían varios guardias apuntándolo con sus armas de energía oscura.

"¡Disparen!" —ordenó uno de los guardias y los otros al escucharlos, acataron la orden y empezaron a disparar contra Rolling.

"Mierda…Buckler" —dijo Rolling activando su escudo a tiempo, protegiéndose de los ataques de los guardias. Estos ataques comenzaban a incrementarse poco a poco, ya que más guardias disparaban desde la otra habitación, esto provocaba que Rolling retrocediera.

"Demonios…ahora… ¿Qué haré?" —se preguntó Rolling, tratando de hallar una solución, mientras aguantaba con su escudo los más de mil proyectiles que le mandaban—"Piensa…piensa…necesito algo para cegarlos…eso es…cual era el truco que me enseño el rey…aaaah…claro el truco 'Blind'…pero antes tiene un numero…maldita sea…4…no…25…no…30…put…"—los disparos ocasionaban cada segundo que pasaba, más daños al escudo de Rolling que ya empezaba a quebrarse poco a poco—"Vamos…vamos…¡ya lo tengo!…¡Truco 20…Blind!" —gritó Rolling, levantando su ala libre, cerrando los ojos y lanzando un rayo amarillo al techo que este al hacer contacto estalló y liberó una luz blanca potente y brillante, dejando a todos los guardias cegados y quejándose.

"Excelente…hora de seguir" —dijo Rolling, desactivando su escudo y activando su espada, pero esta vez en forma de hielo sólido; en ese momento miró a todos los guardias cegados y vulnerables, de modo que aprovechó eso y activando su súper velocidad, empezó a correr hacia a ellos, cortándolos a todos y atravesándolos con su espada, mientras que los guardias, caían uno por uno sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Cuando terminó de liquidar a todos, Rolling se detuvo a mirar lo que había hecho y luego continúo su camino. Rolling salió de la sala de prisioneros y miró que había diez puertas en todo el pasillo; sin embargo solo una daba a la salida, así que sin perder más tiempo empezó a abrir y entrar a cada habitación de cada puerta. La primera puerta lo llevo a un recorrido con varias columnas y paredes estrechas con direcciones laterales, hasta que llegó a otra puerta y cuando lo abrió, regreso a la misma habitación con 10 puertas, esto lo molestó un poco, pero quiso seguir probando, entonces escogió otra puerta y se aventuró de nuevo, para volver de nuevo a donde comenzó; y así lo hizo 3 veces más, para llegar a la misma salida.

"¡Maldición!…Esto es un maldito laberinto…acaso no hay salida…diablos…sino consigo una salida…mi tiempo se acabara y volveré al calabozo" —dijo Rolling molesto y preocupado, luego de un rato, se calmó y se puso a pensar—"_Vamos Rolling… piensa…concéntrate…como sales de un callejón sin salida…como sales de un laberinto…como sales de los juegos macabros de Kotler…aaah…como odio cuando todo lo hace en secreto…siempre escondiendo cosas…y…y…"_ "¡Eso es!... a Kotler le encanta esconder cosas y sobre todo secretas…porque no lo pensé antes…bien…ahora…ni una puerta es y solo dos muros, uno con una puerta y otro vacío…mmm…'vacío'…"

Rolling se acercó al muro que estaba al frente suyo, donde no había una puerta o algún objeto colgado en él. Se aproximó más y toco el muro que estaba ahí, pero algo curioso pasó, su ala atravesó este muro, era como si fuera una imagen proyectada.

"Muy inteligente Kotler…espejismo transversal geométrico tridimensional…amo ese truco" —sonrió Rolling y atravesó el muro proyectado, trasladándose a un salón oscuro gigantesco, donde al fondo había una escalera caracol que llevaba hacia la superficie.

"Por fin…una parte sencilla…esto será demasiado fáciii….ouh…aah…"—dijo Rolling volando hacia el final de las escaleras, pero fue interrumpido por varias cadenas que salían de la nada y venían a atacarlo. —"Ya decía yo que esto iba a ser fácil" —decía Rolling tratando de esquivar velozmente las cadenas negras que venían hacia él. Sin embargo, cada vez aparecían más y más y a más velocidad, por consiguiente Rolling le empezó a dificultar cada vez esquivarlas, hasta que una le rozó y le cortó una parte del abdomen, haciendo que se queje del dolor y descienda lo más rápido posible al suelo.

"Auch…eso si dolió…demonios…" —se quejó Rolling cubriendo su herida. Las cadenas regresaron a su lugar de origen, desapareciendo en la oscuridad—"Ok…pongámonos rudos"

Rolling se puso de pie y miró de frente a la pared que estaba al otro extremo y empezó a levantar sus dos alas lentamente, entonces en ese momento, el suelo comenzó a temblar otra vez y casi se abrió completamente, en de el salió una gran muralla de hielo que iba creciendo más y más, así que sin perder más el tiempo, Rolling se subió en esa muralla y manipulándola con su ala, hizo que se elevara con mucha rapidez. Al momento que se elevó a una altura bastante grande, las cadenas se volvieron a activar y de nuevo atacaban a todo lo que movía, pero el objeto que se movía más grande y que captaba la atención, era la muralla de hielo que Rolling había hecho.

"Como lo pensé…cadenas con sensor de movimiento…típico de Kotler" —dijo Rolling viendo como las cadenas destruían la muralla de hielo. —"Ya falta poco…eso es" —Rolling llegó al último piso de la escalera caracol y saltó a la entrada de la habitación, para después ver como las cadenas destruían todo la muralla de hielo.

Rolling continuó con su camino por el pasillo, por donde salió a otra habitación más grande que la anterior, en esta se encontraban diversos objetos y maquinas en funcionamiento. Al pasar Rolling, se sorprendió por todos los avances que habían logrado los últimos 15 años que estuvo capturado, siguió caminando por toda la zona, hasta que una cosa extraña le llamó la atención; había una cámara en forma de tubo transparente y en él había una especie de masa blanca que se movía de un lugar a otro, él se acercó a la masa blanca para observarla de cerca y apenas estuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, esta se alteró y empezó a tratar de romper la cámara en dirección donde estaba Rolling quien se asustó por la acción de esta, que al fin y al cabo seguía tratando de escapar. Rolling siguió observando hasta que un sonido de alarma llamó su atención.

"¿De dónde viene eso?" —se preguntó Rolling buscando el origen del sonido, hasta que encontró una especie de computador que emitía el sonido de alarma y un mensaje—"Así que de aquí viene el sonido… ¿Qué significa?" —dijo Rolling un poco confundido, tratando de manipular el computador y leer mensaje.

Mensaje: "_Origen de poder desconocido encontrado…a cien mil millones de años luz de distancia...Sistema Incipiente…Galaxia Vía Láctea…Planeta Tierra…en las coordenadas 43°11'47''…sujeto de origen de especie extinta…deviano superior"_

"Te encontré…"—dijo Rolling satisfecho, sin embargo fue interrumpido por varias voces que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de él.

"Sonó la alarma…al parecer el Cubix encontró algo..." —habló un guardia.

"Sí…tal vez sea lo que Lord Kotler estaba buscando" —respondió el otro guardia.

"Lo averigua…"—dijo otro guardia, pero se quedó sorprendido al ver a Rolling al frente del Cubix.

"¡Intruso!... ¡Mátenlo!" —gritó uno de los guardias y luego todos fueron a atacar a Rolling.

"Diablos…me descubrieron…ya no me queda tiempo" —dijo Rolling preocupado activando su espada y enfrentándose a los guardias.

"¡Llamen al general Axion…tenemos al preso que se había escapado…y a Lord Kotler…al parecer hallamos lo que quería!" —dijo uno de los guardias que peleaba con Rolling a otro que se había llegado recién.

"¡No!" —exclamó Rolling asustado, así que sin perder más tiempo, clavó su espada en el suelo y reunió todas sus energías en el siguiente ataque, ocasionando que salga hielo de su espada y empiece a congelar toda la habitación y también a los guardias que estaban peleando con él, dejándolos inmóviles.

"No dejaré que encuentren al último rey de Devias…"—dijo Rolling sacando su espada del suelo y luego con otro ataque de su espada, partió el computador en dos y luego lo hizo trizas parte por parte, destruyendo la evidencia de la localización del deviano—"Listo…ahora tengo que irme ya" —dijo empezando a correr en dirección a la salida de la habitación.

Mientras tanto de vuelta al laboratorio, el general Axion recién llegaba.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!" —reclamó Axion mirando todo el laboratorio congelado.

"No lo sé señor…hace un momento estaban peleando y al otro todo está en hielo" —respondió el guardia.

"Esto lo causo ese inútil semidios…y al parecer destruyó el Cubix...tenemos que encontrarlo…sino no sabremos qué información sacó… ¡Andando!... ¡Llamen a todos los guardias y cierren el castillo! ¡Ahora!" —exclamó Axion y se retiró rápidamente.

El guardia asintió y sin perder el tiempo alerto a todos los demás guardias y empezó a cerrar todas las puertas de acceso al castillo.

Por otro lado, Rolling seguía escapando y tratando de hallar la salida del castillo, pero lo hacía con algunas dificultades.

"Tengo…tengo que salir de aquí…aagh…aun no deja de sangrar el corte…no debí utilizar casi todo mi poder en ese ataque…no tengo energías…pero era necesario" —decía Rolling fastidiado.

Rolling se detuvo un momento para descansar sobre la ventana para recuperarse y poder seguir escapando, al hacerlo, se percató que al otro lado de la ventana se encontraba la zona de naves y transporte, haciendo que lo alegre mucho; sin embargo apenas se levantó del suelo para ir al lugar, hubo un disparo que pasó muy cerca de Rolling, dando en la pared que se encontraba al lado del él, provocando un hoyo grande y que caiga al suelo por la magnitud de la explosión.

** watch?v=NXNu2XHG1tE**

"Creíste que te ibas a escapar y salirte con la tuya… destruyendo toda pista de lo que buscaba lord Kotler" —dijo Axion entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Rolling.

"Funcionó a la perfección…hasta ahora" —respondió Rolling levantándose del suelo.

"Pues esta vez no seré tan piadoso como lo era cuando estabas en el calabozo"

"No creo que haya mucha diferencia"

Ambos materializaron sus espadas y sin perder un segundo más se lanzaron el uno al otro y empezaron a batallar, sus espadas chocaban y sacaban energía oscura combinada con hielo, peleaban a toda fuerza. Rolling dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y lanzó proyectiles puntiagudos de hielo a Axion, quien respondió con un ataque de onda oscura en forma de media luna. Luego de nuevo se volvieron a lanzar y chocaron sus espadas, provocando un gran impacto de poderes que ocasionó que varios muros se destruyan, al igual que las ventanas.

"Pensé que la prisión te iba a debilitar…pero estaba equivocado" —decía Axion con complicaciones mientras sometía fuerza a su espada contra la de Rolling.

"Mientras nunca me dé por vencido y tenga un propósito en la vida…nunca… pero nunca me debilitaré" —respondió del mismo modo Rolling.

"Así parece…aaah" —Axion rompió el choque entre sus espada, haciendo que ambos retrocedan una gran distancia. Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos y luego Axion sonrió.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" —preguntó serio Rolling.

"Porque es hora de terminar con esto" —respondió Axion, pasando su ala por su cara, haciendo que el ambiente vibré y se vuelva muy pesado, por la gran cantidad de poder que emanaba. Después que terminó de pasar su ala, dejó ver la mitad de su rostro estaba tapada por una máscara blanca con rayas negras y plomas y un cuerno pequeño, la otra mitad estaba normal, salvo por los ojos que habían cambiado a negros con amarillos.

"Pero…pero ¿qué…qué eres?" —preguntó incrédulo Rolling viendo la nueva apariencia de Axion.

"Sorprendido…jajaja…aun no llego a mi forma total…pero ya lo haré pronto…está es la mitad de una máscara Hollow…pero no te preocupes no soy un Hollow…soy un Darktown…pero con casi el poder de un Hollow" —respondió Axion con una voz más gruesa.

"De esto me advirtió el rey…ustedes se han corrompido"

"Yo no diría corrompido…yo diría transformados…lord Kotler y el príncipe Twister son los únicos con Hollowficación completa…yo estoy en proceso…y es increíble estos y sabes porque… porque tiene sus ventajas…Razor"

En ese instante, al mencionar la última palabra, aparecieron encima y al lado de Axion varias navajas en forma de estrella de 4 puntos, todas grandes y filosas, recubiertas con energía negra y roja oscura. Una vez creadas todas, sin perder un solo segundo, atacaron directamente a Rolling.

"¡Oh no!…Buckler" —exclamó Rolling activando a tiempo su escudo; sin embargo al momento de hacer contacto las navajas con el escudo, este se destruyó generando una gran explosión, expulsándolo fuera del castillo al centro de naves.

"Demonios…aaugh…tengo que…tengo que…escapar…es demasiado…demasiado…fuerte" —dijo lastimado y mareado Rolling levantándose del piso y yendo rápidamente a una nave.

"¡Que no escape!" —ordenó Axion viendo como Rolling se subía a una nave.

Los guardias al escuchar la orden del general, fueron de inmediato a capturar a Rolling.

"No esta vez…"—dijo Rolling concentrándose y levantando su ala para crear otra vez un muro de hielo en medio de él y los guardias—"Eso me dará 5 segundos" —Rolling se subió rápido a la nave y a continuación la activó, al prenderse la nave, en la pantalla aparecía un espacio para digitar la coordenadas—"Coordenadas…SI-VL-PT-_43°11'47…activar…activar…velocidad luz''_ —al terminar de decir la última palabra, Rolling se desmayó en la nave y esta al instante salió del centro de naves y activando la velocidad luz, se dirigió a su destino.

"Nooo…maldita sea…semidios" —maldijo Axion destruyendo la muralla de hielo y viendo como desaparecía la nave—"Aaaah…algún día…algún día…te mataré…algún día"

En la nave, la computadora había dejado un mensaje para Rolling: "Tiempo de llegada 6 días/23 horas/59 minutos/29 segundos"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Tierra-Rio de Janeiro**

En la ciudad de Rio, todavía era muy temprano, las calles estaban vacías debido al carnaval que se había celebrado hace unas horas, sin embargo había una taxi que iba a una velocidad muy rápida que llevaba a dos personas disfrazadas, a un niño moren guacamayos azules que eran los últimos de su especie, no obstante la guacamaya estaba malherida.

"No puede ir más rápido" —dijo Tulio—"Debemos llegar cuanto antes a la clínica"

"Lo lamento señor…voy lo más rápido" —respondió el chofer.

"Pero si no hay ningún carro en la pista y son las 6 de la mañana" —reclamó Linda.

En el asiento de atrás, estaba Perla soportando el horrible dolor de su ala, y estaba apoyada en el pecho de Blu quien la acariciaba suavemente y trataba de calmarla.

"Blu me duele demasiado" —dijo Perla.

"Tranquila" —dijo Blu tiernamente—"Tulio hará todo lo posible para que te mejores"

"Blu no lo sé…es que no confío en los humanos" —dijo Perla.

"Perla no tienes por qué preocuparte…estos humanos son buenos"

"Eso…eso…no lo creo…todos los humanos son malos y sin corazón"

"_Porque…porque Perla piensa en eso siempre…que es lo que la atormenta…bueno lo sabré…ahora debo preocuparme por ella y por lo que pasó en el avión"_ —pensó Blu confuso.

Perla trató de mover las alas porque sintió que el dolor ya le estaba pasando, pero al momento de hacerlo, le provocó un dolor más intenso que hizo se gritara del dolor y empezara llorar, hecho por el cual ocasionó que Blu se preocupara.

"No…no por favor no me lleves con las personas…prefiero recuperarme naturalmente en la selva" —dijo Perla llorando.

"Perla por favor…tienes que confiar en ellos y sino confías en ellos…entonces por lo menos confía en mí… ¿confías en mí?" —le preguntó Blu limpiando con ternura las lágrimas del rostro de Perla.

"Blu…yo…solo…tú…tú…sabes que no tengo en quien…confiar" —dijo Perla insegura.

El carro llegó a la clínica y Tulio y Linda bajaron a Perla y a Blu respectivamente, los llevaron a dentro y los dejaron en la sala de operaciones, mientras Tulio preparaba todo para intervenir a Perla.

"Blu tengo miedo" —dijo Perla mirando la habitación en la que se encontraba.

"No lo tengas…porque yo estoy aquí" —dijo Blu acercándose a ella y poniéndole el ala en su espalda.

"Gracias Blu…yo…yo te quiero mucho" —dijo Perla dándole un beso intenso a Blu quien se sorprendió ante esta acción y luego de unos segundo lo correspondió, ambos se dieron su segundo beso y ambos lo disfrutaron, ella lo abrazaba con su ala sana, mientras Blu puso sus alas en su cabeza, después de besarse intensamente Perla cayó dormida entre sus alas con los ojos cerrados.

"Perla…no por favor…no me dejes…no…"—dijo Blu asustado y casi empezando a llorar, hasta que fue interrumpido por Tulio.

"Tranquilo amiguito…Perla solo está dormida…le aplique una inyección de anestesia…mientras se distrajo contigo…lo siento si te asuste" —aclaró Tulio el malentendido, Blu solo suspiro y se tranquilizó—"Ahora…necesito que esperes en el hábitat artificial…porque lo que voy a hacer a continuación puede ser algo traumatizante"

Blu solo asintió y se fue volando hacia el hábitat artificial a esperar los resultados de la operación de Perla. Luego de unas horas, Blu seguía esperando los resultados de Perla, pero estos aún nos estaban, las horas que habían pasado, Blu se había puesto a pensar sobre la situación de Perla y como estaba su estado, pero también sobre su futuro. Él nos sabía cómo le iba a decir a Perla que tenía poderes o que no era un ave, no sabía que hacer aún, eso era el problema más importante que tenía, mucho más que su temor a vivir en la selva, lo que decida, un gran impacto iba a tener en su vida. Blu dejó de pensar en esas cosas y para distraerse, se puso a practicar su nueva técnica aprendida, el vuelo.

"Muy bien…mientras espero a Perla…veamos esta nueva técnica" —dijo Blu ansioso, entonces estiró las alas y agarró impulso con sus patas, acomodó las alas; sin embargo él había puesto demasiada fuerza en su impulso para volar y salió disparado hacia el techo a una velocidad rápida que no tuvo tiene de reaccionar, chocando contra el casi traspasándolo pero si dañándolo y cayendo de vuelta al piso.

"Auch…eso dolió…la próxima vez que intentes algo Blu…primero recuerda que no eres un ave…y dos hazlo en un espacio abierto" —Blu se levantó del suelo y miró el cráter que había hecho en el techo—"Ojala no se den cuenta de eso…bueno…ahora una vez más…pero despacio"

Blu abrió las alas y las acomodó, luego se impulsó muy lento con sus patas y empezó agitar suavemente las alas, para después volar unos cuantos metros en el aire.

"¡Sí! ¡Por fin lo hice!…eso es lento…tengo que aprender a controlar la fuerza de mi alas y mi impulso…"—Blu luego de volar un minuto más, aterrizó con toda normalidad en el suelo y se puso a pensar de nuevo sobre lo que se le venía.

Pensamiento de Blu:

"_Me falta mucho por aprender sobre el vuelo…pero ya lo iré dominando poco a poco…ahora lo que me preocupa es Perla…espero que se recupere rápido…estoy seguro que las recuperaciones de esas operaciones suelen demorar…pero ella estará bien…ahora me sigue preocupando el hecho de…como le voy a decir a Perla mi verdadera identidad…mi verdadero ser…ella no sabe que soy un ave…bueno me parezco a una…pero no lo soy…aunque tengo que seguir las enseñanzas de Ricardo y sobre todo cumplir su promesa…no importa que sea un extraterrestre…yo seré una ave…seré un ave normal con una vida normal…y tendré una familia…lo juro…es hora de que me escape y me vaya de esa vida…con poderes y habilidades especiales…eso quedo atrás…sí…pero…pero hay algo que aún no me deja de incomodar…¿cómo…¿cómo hice esa esfera de energía?…no entiendo…yo sé todos los poderes que tengo…pero eso es nuevo…nunca lo había hecho…era como si estuviera lleno de energía…lleno de sed de sangre…era otra ave…será mejor que me controle más de ahora en adelante…espera…Nigel…lo…lo…¿lo maté?..."_

"¡Blu!" —exclamó Tulio sacando a Blu de sus pensamientos.

"Hola Tulio… ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Y Perla?" —preguntó Blu muy preocupado, pero Tulio solo escucho graznidos.

"Tranquilo Blu…aquí esta…ahora debe descansar…ella está sedada…pero despertará en unos minutos…así que cuando lo haga…le dices que debe descansar…su ala estará bien…pero su recuperación será de 4 semanas…hasta entonces…debe mantenerla en reposo y no moverla mucho…que se cuide bastante...ahora te la encargo…te la dejo en su nido" —explicó Tulio poniéndola en el nido y luego pasó a retirarse.

Blu asintió y apenas se fue Tulio, fue a ver a Perla como estaba, cuando entró le impactó bastante ver a Perla dormir.

"Wow…se ve hermosa cuando duerme" —sonrió Blu viendo como dormía Perla, después se acercó a ella y le acarició tiernamente su cabeza. Estuvo un rato así, hasta que sintió que le estaba empezando a dar hambre—"Vaya, me está dando hambre…será mejor que vaya a ver que hay en la cocina…de pasó le traigo algo a Perla…de seguro tendrá hambre cuando despierte"

Blu salió volando algo complicado del hábitat y se dirigió de frente a la cocina, donde tomó un recipiente y se puso a colocar las frutas que había por ahí, una vez que se llenó el plato, Blu comió un mango que encontró por allí y un plátano. Finalmente tomó el recipiente y esta vez sin complicaciones se fue volando de vuelta al hábitat.

Por mientras Perla se despertaba tranquilamente en el nido, sin embargo su expresión cambio a una de preocupación porque no veía a Blu, así que salió a echar un vistazo y no lo encontró.

"¿Blu?... ¿Blu dónde estás?" —lo llamó Perla mirando en toda el área.

Como nadie respondió decidió salir del nido y poder ver mejor, lo cual dio resultado, porque pudo ver a Blu volando hacia ella con un recipiente lleno de frutas.

"Hola Perla…veo que ya despertaste… ¿cómo se encuentra tu ala?" —preguntó Blu sonriendo.

"Mejor" —respondió Perla somnolienta.

"Me estabas buscando…porque escuche varias veces mi nombre"

"Sí…creo que sí"

"¿Crees?...jejeje…bueno aquí estoy…ah verdad…traje unas frutas…pensé que podrías tener hambre…ehm… ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Sí claro…bastante"

Ambos guacamayos entraron al nido y empezaron a comer la fruta que Blu había traído, además él le ayudaba a cortarla con bastante ternura la fruta a Perla, puesto que ella no podía por su ala en recuperación.

"Mmm…están sabrosas" —dijo Perla contenta saboreando la fruta.

"Sí…tienen un sabor delicioso" —agregó Blu.

"Sí…y no vuelas tan mal…fue increíble cómo me salvaste" —comentó Perla poniéndose al final nerviosa.

"Ehm…jeje…sí…he…he estado practicando y…tu sabes que…"—dijo Blu ruborizado al principio y al final lo interrumpió la cara de Perla deprimida.

"Perla… ¿qué ocurre?" —preguntó Blu preocupado.

"Nada, es solo que…no sé…en realidad…nada" —respondió Perla.

"Vamos Perla…puedes decirme"

"Es que verás ahora los papeles han cambiado…Blu…yo estoy feliz que tú puedas volar…pero…"

"Pero… ¿qué?"

"Pero yo ya no podré volar más…nunca más" —dijo Perla triste, empezando a votar unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Perla no digas eso…Tulio me dijo que te recuperaras en 4 semanas y volverás a volar" —dijo Blu tratando de consolarla.

"Es demasiado tiempo…me siento…me siento como una inútil"

"Perla…basta…no digas eso…tú no eres un ave inútil…tú me has enseñado todo lo que yo no pude hacer en 15 años…"—dijo Blu acercándose a Perla y acariciándola con su ala—"…además eres la ave más hermosa del mundo y…"

"Espera… ¿Qué dijiste?" —lo interrumpió Perla sorprendida.

"Diablos…lo dije en voz alta" —murmuró Blu poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

"Vamos…repite lo que dijiste…Blu" —dijo Perla queriendo confirmar lo que Blu le había dicho.

"Eeeh…nada…yo…bueno…tú…que tú…eres…la ave más hermosa del mundo" —dijo Blu ansioso y muy ruborizado.

Perla se acercó a Blu lentamente, Blu pensó que había metido la pata con lo había dicho y pensó que esperaba un golpe de ella; no obstante este nunca llegó, sino que Perla se lanzó a Blu y le dio un beso tierno en el pico.

"Eres muy tierno Blu" —dijo Perla separándose de Blu y entrando al nido—"Buenas noches…Blu" —se despidió Perla de una manera seductora.

"Buena...buenas noches…Perla" —dijo Blu ruborizado y casi en shock, luego cuando reaccionó, él también entró al nido, pero se puso al lado contrario de Perla.

Perla miró a Blu y como si su cuerpo y mente no pudiera controlarla, ella se levantó de su sitio y se fue al lado de él, haciendo que se despierte.

"Ehm…Perla… ¿qué es lo que pasa?" —preguntó Blu nervioso.

"Lo siento Blu…es que tengo mucho frío…me preguntaba si pudiera dormir contigo" —respondió Perla mintiendo.

"Ah…bueno…eeh…si…creo que sí" —respondió Blu poniéndose más nervioso.

"Gracias Blu" —agradeció Perla y luego se echó y se acomodó en el pecho de Blu, entre sus alas y posteriormente, se quedó dormida en unos segundos.

"_Oh por dios… ¿ella realmente me quiere como yo la quiero?"_ —pensó Blu aún nervioso y delicadamente cerró sus alas abrazando a Perla y unos minutos más tarde se quedó dormido al igual que ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**En Darktown**

"¿Qué carajos pasó acá?" —preguntó muy molesto Kotler, torturando a con cuerdas de energía oscura a Axion.

"Aghgmm…lo…lo…lo lamento señor…es mi culpa…dejé escapar al prisionero" —respondió con mucho dolor y complicaciones Axion.

"Eso ya lo sabíamos…nos referíamos… ¿a qué demonios pasó en el laboratorio?" —preguntó el hijo de Kotler, Twister, igual de molesto.

"Aghgmm…el…el prisionero…lo destruyó todo…mi lord" —respondió de la misma forma que antes Axion.

"Maldición…ahí se encontraba los resultados de la investigación del lugar dónde se encontraba el último dios de Devias" —dijo Kotler soltando y botando a Axion.

"¿Qué haremos padre?" —preguntó serio Twister.

"Aaaah…tendremos que buscar de nuevo en cada planeta…lo bueno que este invento que traje de la Galaxia Mecatroic…nos facilitará la búsqueda…lo que nos tardamos 15 años en buscar ahora lo haremos en 1 mes…anda a instalarlo Twister" —le ordenó Kotler a su hijo.

"Sí padre…ustedes vamos…tenemos una máquina que instalar y hacer funcionar" —dijo Twister, yendo con varios subordinados a hacer lo que su padre le había encomendado.

"Bien…ahora…Axion…sí no me encuentras a ese semidios en estas 4 semanas... no tendré piedad… ¿Entendiste?" —dijo Kotler furioso amenazando a su general.

"Sí…sí…mi lord" —respondió adolorido Axion.

"Excelente…toda marcha a la perfección…salvo por este percance…pero no es más que solo 4 semanas…te voy a encontrar hijo de Skyland y Altec…el reino Hollow pronto reinará el universo…"

** watch?v=KDdvGZn6Gfs**

Continuará…

* * *

**Yyyyy….ese fue el capítulo de hoy, vaya que fueron varias emociones xD…pero pronto habrán más…esto recién comienza.**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo y si fue así, me gustaría que dejen un review y sino también para mejorar esta secuela y hacerla más genial xD**

**Perdonen por subir tarde, pero si les había advertido sobre las actualizaciones irregulares xD, ya apartando eso, estuve muy pero muy ocupado las dos semanas que pasaron, tuve parciales y trabajos…fue un estrés total…pero ya estoy libre, pero solo por un tiempo :'(**

**Bueno ya no les aburro con mi vida xD…espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que tengan una increíble semana**

**Nunca dejen de leer y escribir…**

**Se despide desde con hambre xD**

**Dark B-B out**


	3. El encuentro

**Hola, que tal?, what's up? xD**

**Luego de una semana más tranquila pero algo ocupada, por fin me dio el tiempo de actualizar…así que sin más preámbulos difruten el capítulo 3:**

* * *

**El encuentro**

* * *

Perla estaba durmiendo plácidamente al lado de un macho, un macho por el cual se estaba enamorando, sentía una atracción muy fuerte y casi incontrolable que no la dejaba en paz y solo quería estar con esa ave que le había salvado su vida. Ella se levantó por unos minutos ya que tenía algo de sed, luego miro a su lado donde estaba Blu que estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, ella sabía que Blu era una ave muy atractiva, fuerte, con una gran "tatuaje" que lo hacía ver muy rudo, sus plumas color azul intenso, sus fuertes alas, entonces miró su rostro, se veía muy contento y sonriente, después recordó sus bonitos ojos marrones, no había lugar a dudas, que era muy afortunada de tener a Blu a su lado, cualquier otra hembra, como las que se pelearon por él en la selva o tal vez del mundo entero quisiera estar junto a él; además volviendo a mencionar, la había salvado en diversas circunstancias, ninguna otra ave había hecho algo así por ella, así que ella se volvió a apoyar en su pecho y mordió algunas de sus plumas y se las arrancó suavemente, esto ocasionó que Blu se riera dormido, a ella le gusto este pequeño juego que había hecho.

"Es posible que…quizas…podría tener un gran futuro…al lado de Blu" —murmuró Perla sonriendo y luego lo beso tiernamente para después quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Mientras tanto una nave que iba a la velocidad de la luz se acercaba más a su destino, en esta se encontraba Rolling que empezaba a despertarse de lo que se había desmayado.

"Ahmm…mmm…auch…aún me duele…¿cuánto…cuánto…tiempo dormí?" —se preguntó Rolling somnoliento y algo adolorido, mirando la pantalla del ordenador. —"¡¿Qué?!...dormí un día completo…demonios casi pierdo toda mi esencia de mi cuerpo" —dijo sorprendido.

Luego de enterarse que casi se muere, se calmó un poco y empezó a hacer una serie de programaciones en el ordenador de la nave.

"Ok…necesito…necesito…oh no…no puedo desmayarme de nuevo…tengo que…tengo que terminar la programación…unos cuantos códigos más yyy…listo…aaah" —dijo Rolling desmayándose otra vez encima del ordenador, el cual en su pantalla apareció: "_Iniciando proceso de curación completa…reconstrucción de tejidos, sanación de heridas y golpes…tiempo de restauración total del individuo…5 días"_

En ese momento al terminar de digitar toda la operación, salieron brazos mecánicos de las paredes de la nave y sujetaron a Rolling, llevándolo a una cámara trasera donde lo colocaron y lo sellaron, inundándolo toda la cámara y poniéndole una serie de tubos en su cuerpo, al instante, comenzó el proceso de curación de Rolling.

**3 días después… **

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que Blu salvó a Perla, entonces estos fueron casi una rutina, Blu y Perla se despertaban, conversaban, Blu se encargaba de cuidarla y ayudarla en todo lo que necesitaba, tanto así que a veces se sentía abrumada por la atención pero estimaba mucho el gesto, nadie hizo eso por ella por varios años.

Blu era bastante atento, también muy bueno con Perla, le daba de comer, la ayudaba para que le cambiaran los vendajes de su ala rota y le enseñaba algunas cosas de los humanos, cosas que el había aprendido mientras vivía con Linda, luego conversaban de sus gustos y preferencias. Así que cuando llegaba la noche, Perla por algo que no comprendía, pero ya se dejaba llevar, siempre quiso que Blu durmiera con ella, y era un poco complicado ya que Blu era muy tímido, así que ella siempre se recostaba su lado, aunque todavía no eran novios o pareja, ambos tenían fuertes sentimientos, uno del otro, solo que les daba miedo expresarlos aún, ellos sabían que el momento indicado llegaría algún día, y así fueron los primero días.

Ya para cumplir la semana en el hábitat artificial, ellos decidieron hacer algo diferente, en ese día Blu fue el primero en levantarse, y vio a Perla dormida a su lado.

"Wow" —murmuró Blu—"es igual de hermosa en las mañanas.

Blu siguió contemplando la belleza de Perla, él no quería que ese instante se terminara, la observó por un buen rato hasta que vio que ella, empezaba a despertarse poco a poco.

"Aaahm" —bostezo Perla y luego se percató que Blu la observaba, entonces le sonrió y le dijo—"Buenos día…guapo"

"Emm…jeje… ¿guapo?…¿yo?" —dijo Blu nervioso.

"Sí Blu…tú eres muy guapo" —dijo Perla algo ruborizada.

"Emmm…si claro…como no…y tu eres muy hermosa…digo…no…si…jeje" —se rió Blu nerviosamente y luego cambio de tema—"eehmm…Buenos días Perla…¿cómo…cómo dormiste?"

"Muy bien gracias a ti…tú si que me ayudaste a dormir bien" —respondió Perla recostándose en el pecho de Blu.

"Ah sí?….bueno…yo…no hay de…yo no…nada…bueno…tú…sabes…eeemm…"—dijo Blu muy nervioso y sin sentido en sus palabras, hasta que Perla lo interrumpió.

"Tranquilo…yo sé…bueno…espera creo que tengo de hambre" —dijo Perla sobándose su estómago.

"Ah genial…ya te traigo comida…espera…"—dijo Blu nervioso y sin calcular su velocidad normal, se fue volando demasiado rápido hacia la cocina.

"Wow… ¡Qué velocidad!... ¿cómo llego a esa rapidez?" —se preguntó Perla sorprendida.

Blu salió volando demasiado rápido del hábitat que cuando quiso aterrizar en la mesa de la cocina, no pudo controlar su freno y se estrelló contra las ollas y los cubiertos.

"Auch… ¿Por qué hice eso?…diablos…ojala no me descubra" —dijo Blu fastidiado al darse cuenta que pudieron haberlo descubierto. Luego de buscar las frutas y ordenar las cosas que tiró, recogió un recipiente y puso las frutas ahí, para después irse de regreso al hábitat.

Entre tanto, Perla estaba pensando en una importante decisión, ella ya había estado varios días con Blu, ella estaba segura a su lado, aunque Blu suele ser tímido y torpe, los sentimientos amorosos a Blu fueron aumentando, Perla no quería perderlo, se sentía bastante bien con Blu y ellos ya se habían besado dos veces, eso solo significaba que su relación podía mejorar.

"_Quizás…tan solo quizás…es una posibilidad que yo…y Blu…seamos…bueno…podemos…yo…comienzo a sentir cosas por él…me preguntó si él sentirá lo mismo que yo"_ —pensó Perla.

En ese momento, Blu la interrumpió aterrizando con un recipiente en sus garras.

"Ya vine" —dijo Blu dejando el recipiente a un lado.

"Qué bueno… ¿qué trajiste?" —preguntó Perla ansiosa.

"Bueno traje varias frutas, plátanos, mangos, fresas y moras"

"Wow…Blu es bastante…muchas gracias"

"De nada Perla…ahora a comer"

Perla sonrió y se puso a comer, de igual forma Blu; al rato ellos se acabaron toda la fruta y quedaron satisfechos.

"Mmm…Blu esto estuvo delicioso…te lo agradezco" —dijo Perla satifechas.

"Aaah…Perla no fue nada" —contestó Blu sonriendo.

"No Blu es en serio" —dijo Perla un poco más seria pero al mismo tiempo cariñosa—"No te lo había mencionado antes…pero tú has sido muy considerado conmigo…a pesar de que te traté mal"

"Perla en serio no tienes porque…en realidad no es necesario que agra…"—dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por Perla.

"Blu… ¿Cómo no quieres que agradezca?...me salvaste la vida cuando me caí de ese avión…a pesar de que no sabías volar… te lanzaste a rescatarme y pues íbamos a una muerte segura… me has ayudado todo este tiempo que mi ala está recuperándose… y ahora me tratas como una princesa…ninguna ave me había tratado así…gracias Blu…eres el ave más buena y solidaria que he conocido nunca" —dijo Perla acercándose a Blu.

"Bueno…yo…eeehm…tu…este…tu…también" —dijo Blu nervioso pero fue interrumpido por Perla.

"Blu…"—dijo Perla románticamente poniéndole su ala en sus pico—"…lo único que quiero es estar contigo, con ningún otro más" —Perla se acercó a Blu, a la altura de ponerse pecho con pecho, Blu comenzó a ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba, su 'corazón' empezó a latir cada vez más rápido y fuerte, acción que pudo sentir Perla, entonces ella lo empezó a mirar a sus ojos marrones claros y luego le dio un beso suave y tierno. Como Blu estaba muy nervioso, no podía reaccionar aún, hasta que pudo hacerlo y poco a poco fue tomando ritmo y comenzó a devolver el beso que empezó a hacerse largo, hasta que los se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

"Te quiero…Blu…no quiero separarme de ti…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida" —dijo Perla románticamente.

"Mmmm…aehm…yo…ti…quiero…digo…tú…yo…"—dijo Blu tartamudeando y aún nervioso y impactado por el beso que se dio con Perla, causando que se riera.

"Jejeje…eres tan lindo cuando te pones nervioso…" —se rio Perla acariciando a Blu en sus plumas traseras de su cabeza—"…no te preocupes…entiendo a la perfección que quieres decir…ya me lo demostraste"

"¿Eeen…verdad?" —preguntó Blu menos nervioso.

"Blu…sabes…sí que besas bien" —dijo Perla de forma coqueta y lamiendo el pico de Blu.

"¡¿Lo dices en serio?!" —exclamó Blu curioso.

"Sí…y me haces sentir bien" —asintió Perla de manera romántica.

"Jeje…bueno…yo puedo decir lo…"—no terminó de hablar Blu, porque fue interrumpido por otro beso de Perla, pero este fue más apasionado y profundo, Blu cada vez más se acostumbrada a dar besos.

Ambos pasaron un buen rato besándose y jugueteando entre los dos un poco, luego pasaron a las caricias, hasta que Perla comenzó a morder el ala de Blu, causándole un poco de dolor pero placentero.

"Auch…oye…eso duele" —se quejó Blu.

"Jejeje…lo siento no pude resistirme" —se rio Perla.

"No hay problema" —sonrió Blu—"No te disculpes…después de todo se trata de mí... ¿no es así?...sé que soy irresistible…pero trata de ser menos agresiva la próxima vez"

"Ja…ja…ja…que gracioso" —dijo en forma irónica Perla—"Bueno y dime Blu…hay algo que podamos hacer hoy"

"Mmmm…no lo sé…mmm… ¿qué te parece si salimos a pasear esta noche?" —ofreció Blu.

"Me parece sensacional…ya quiero salir un rato de este lugar… ¿Me llevarías?" —preguntó Perla.

"Eso no tienes que preguntarlo…sabes que lo haré y sería un placer" —respondió Blu haciendo una reverencia a Perla.

Esa misma noche, en el gran cielo oscuro, entre la luna y las estrellas se percibía una meteorito que iba a impactar en Tierra, exactamente en Rio de Janeiro; sin embargo una vez que pasó la atmósfera se pudo apreciar de que no se trataba de una meteorito, sino de una nave oscura del tamaño de un auto muy pequeño, este al momento de atravesar la atmósfera, desapareció de la nada, sin dejar rastro alguno, hasta que luego de unos minutos, volvió a aparecer entre los árboles, aterrizando entre ellos. En ese momento, una compuerta se abrió de la nave dejando ver a un guacamayo azul claro con una marca en su pecho, se trataba de Rolling.

"Por fin…he llegado" —dijo Rolling bajando de la nave y activando un control que tenía, volviendo invisible su nave—"Este planeta es muy bonito y colorido…pero es primitivo…bueno hora de buscar al hijo de mis reyes"

Rolling se impulsó muy fuerte hacia el cielo y comenzó a volar a una velocidad muy rápida, buscando al último dios de Devias entre la selva de Rio.

De vuelta a la clínica, Blu y Perla estaban en el techo, en la parte más alta para mirar el cielo estrellado y la luna.

"Wow…que hermosa luna y que bellas estrellas" —opinó Perla contemplando el cielo al lado de Blu—"¿No crees, Blu?

"Sí es hermoso" —respondió Blu poniendo sus alas atrás de su cabeza.

"No hay nada más hermoso y bello que esto"

"Sí…lo hay"

"¿Así?... ¿Y qué es?" —preguntó curiosa Perla.

"Tú…Perla" —respondió nervioso Blu—"tus…tus…hermosos ojos…tu linda sonrisa…tus bellas plumas…tu increíble figura…en serio…no puedo creer que este a tu lado"

"Ooouuh…Blu" —dijo Perla y agarró a Blu bruscamente, dándole un beso muy apasionado y intenso, hasta que se separaron para respirar.

"Wow…me encanta cuando haces eso" —comentó Blu.

"¿Deseas más?" —preguntó Perla con algo de lujuria.

"Eeeeh…"—dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por Perla que se lanzó a Blu tirándolo y besándolo de nuevo, estuvieron así durante casi un minuto, hasta que una pequeña brisa del viento pasó a su lado de manera rápida, llamando la atención de Blu, ocasionando que interrumpa el beso y se levante.

"¿Qué pasó…Blu?" —preguntó curiosa Perla por la repentina y extraña acción de Blu.

"Nada…es que sentí…una extraña sensación" —respondió Blu confundido, mirando de izquierda a derecha.

A unos kilómetros de donde se encontraban Blu y Perla, volaba a una velocidad súper rápida, Rolling.

"_Huh…tórtolos…acaso no tienen… ¿cómo se llama?...eeehmm…un nido… para hacer esas cosa_" —pensó Rolling, opinando sobre los dos guacamayos azules que había visto—"_Bueno estoy en un mundo incipiente…así que…no debería sorprenderme…aunque… esa ave azul…esa ave azul se parecía mucho al rey Altec…mmm…será que…a menos que…un momento_…"

Rolling se detuvo, aterrizó en el Cristo Redentor y luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde había visto al par de guacamayos azules—"Tengo que leer su poder espiritual…mmm…el primero es al parecer un ave cualquiera…huh cero…ahora el segundo…"—dijo Rolling leyendo el segundo, más al momento de saber su resultado, se quedó totalmente sorprendido y emocionado—"No puede ser…no puede ser…2000…te encontré" —sin perder el tiempo Rolling se fue volando a la misma velocidad, de regreso a la clínica.

En el techo de la clínica, Blu seguía sin entender lo que había pasado.

"Mmm… ¿Qué habrá sido eso?" —se preguntó Blu intrigado.

"De seguro fue el viento Blu…porque no mejor pasamos a dentro…ya empieza a hacer frío" —respondió Perla sobando sus alas y caminando hacia la ventana de donde habían salido.

"Tienes razón…será mejor entrar…ya es hora de…"—dijo Blu aceptando la petición de Perla, hasta que fue interrumpido de nuevo por la misma brisa que había pasado antes, solo que esta vez Blu sintió la sensación de cuando estaba en peligro o alguien lo acechaba.

Perla se detuvo al ver que Blu no la acompañaba, así que dirigió su mirada hacia él, cuando lo hizo, vio atónita e impactada que había un guacamayo azul claro a unos pasos detrás él. Blu, al ver la expresión de Perla, sintió la rara sensación de voltear a ver quién se encontraba detrás de él, al hacerlo se quedó sorprendido al descubrir que había un guacamayo de su mismo color, parado a unos metros de él.

"¿Qui…qui…quien…eres?" —preguntó Blu sorprendido y atónito al ver al guacamayo azul claro con dos plumas largas en su cabeza que terminaban en su espalda, ojos celestes y con una marca de media gota en su pecho. El guacamayo se acercó hacia Blu, este último se alejó un poco, luego le hizo una reverencia a Blu y finalmente se presentó.

"Disculpen por la molestia…mi nombre es Rolling…he viajado más de dos mil millones de kilómetros…buscándolo a usted" —dijo señalando a Blu—"Es un honor conocerlo…hijo de Altec y Skyland…futuro rey…y último dios de Devias"

Continuará…

* * *

**Rolling y Blu se encontraron!…¿Qué pasará?**

**Yyyy…ese fue el capítulo de hoy, sé que fue algo corto, pero solo será esta vez…luego retomaremos con lo normal xD**

**Ojala que les haya gustado, si fue así quisiera que dejen un review y sino pues también para poder hacerlo mejor para la próxima.**

**Voy a tratar de subir semanalmente, así que no se emocionen si este lo subí puntual xD**

**Bueno espero que tengan una buena semana...**

**Se despide sin agua**

**Dark B-B out**


	4. Autodefinición

**Hola, qué tal?, what's up? xD**

**Luego de otras dos semanas de parciales y otros asuntos, les traigo por fin un nuevo capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten…sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo 4:**

* * *

**Autodefinición**

* * *

"Muy bien…faltan 3 semanas para poder localizar al deviano"—dijo Kotler a su hijo y a su general que estaban al frente de él.

"Así es padre…falta muy poco…pronto todo lo que planeas se hará realidad" —dijo Twister sonriendo airosamente.

"Por supuesto señor y además…ya he contactado a los guerreros más fuertes de la galaxia…se dicen llamar ángeles de la muertes" —agregó Axion.

"Perfecto…el plan marcha a la perfección…pronto acabaré con el último dios de Devias…y podré abrir el portal Hollow… (suspiro)…aah y Axion…te quedan tres semanas" —le advirtió Kotler en forma muy directa a Axion.

"Sí señor…no lo he olvidado" —respondió Axion fastidiado al principio, pero luego empezó a sonreír y a recordar…

Recuerdo de Axion

"¡Oh no!…Buckler" —exclamó Rolling activando a tiempo su escudo; sin embargo al momento de hacer contacto las navajas con el escudo, este se destruyó generando una gran explosión, expulsándolo fuera del castillo al centro de naves.

"Demonios…aaugh…tengo que…tengo que…escapar…es demasiado…demasiado…fuerte" —dijo lastimado y mareado Rolling levantándose del piso y yendo rápidamente a una nave.

"¡Que no escape!" —ordenó Axion viendo como Rolling se subía a una nave.

Los guardias al escuchar la orden del general, fueron de inmediato a capturar a Rolling.

"No esta vez…"—dijo Rolling concentrándose y levantando su ala para crear otra vez un muro de hielo en medio de él y los guardias.

"Nooo…maldita sea…semidios" —maldijo Axion destruyendo la muralla de hielo y viendo como desaparecía la nave—"Aaaah…algún día…algún día…te mataré…algún día"

"¿Señor?" —preguntó temeroso un guardia.

"¡¿Qué quieres maldita sea?!"—exclamó furioso Axion.

"Eeeh…bueno…al parecer el capitán está persiguiendo al semidios…señor"

"¿Queeeé?"

"Sí señor…se agarró de la nave con un traje puesto y se metió a ella por la ventilación"

"¿En serio?...eso…eso…eso es fantástico…ahora tendré mi boleto de salvación…si es que el rey me quiere matar por dejar escapar al prisionero"

"Entonces… ¿qué hacemos señor?"

"Mmm…por el momento nada…dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso…y cuando el capitán encuentre el sitio a donde fue el semidios…nosotros alertaremos al rey…y en vez de que me asesinen…me condecorarán…así que…ni una palabra sobre esto… ¿está claro?"

"Sí señor…no diré nada"

"Perfecto…si esto sale bien…te ascenderé a coronel"

"Sería un honor señor…entonces…solo le mantendré al tanto a usted…sobre cualquier cosa que pase"

"Muy bien"

El guardia y general siguieron haciendo sus cosas normales, como si nada hubiera pasado; hasta que luego de una semana, recibieron una notificación del capitán.

"Señor…señor" —llamaba agitado el guardia, entrando a la recámara del general.

"Sí… ¿qué es lo que pasa?" —preguntó Axion dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

"Es el capitán…acaba de llegar al lugar donde se refugió el semidios" —respondió el guardia.

"Excelente…entonces dime donde se oculta"

"Según el capitán…se oculta en una galaxia llamada Vía Láctea…en el sistema solar…en un planeta llamado Tierra…a unos dos mil millones de kilómetros de acá"

"Wow…sí que se ha ido lejos… ¿cuánto es el tiempo de viaje?"

"Una semana…señor"

"Mmmmm…interesante"

"Entonces señor… ¿Le decimos al rey?"

"No…aún no…quiero asegurarme de algo…hay que esperar una semana más…dile al capitán que siga en ese planeta y que investigue todo lo que pueda…si es que ve algo extraño que te lo reporte"

"Sí señor" —asintió el guardia saliendo de la habitación en donde se encontraban ambos.

"_Mmmm…al parecer…algo tramas semidios…no por nada fuiste allá y tan lejos…no por nada estuviste en el laboratorio…y lo destruiste…por algo es que estas en la Tierra…sino hubieras ido a una galaxia un poco más cercana…huh…descubriré lo que tramas semidios…no te he olvidado"_

Fin del recuerdo

"…No te he olvidado" —sonrió maliciosamente Axion.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

De vuelta a Rio, Blu estaba impactado y sorprendido por el ave que estaba parado frente a él y también Perla estaba entre asustada y confundida, sobre el mismo sujeto que miraba con atención a Blu.

"Blu… ¿quién es él?" —preguntó Perla confundida y algo asustada, acercándose a Blu y agarrando su ala.

"No…no…no lo sé" —respondió nervioso Blu.

"Lo siento si los asusté…como te dije…mi nombre es Rolling…y he viajado muy lejos…buscándote a ti" —dijo Rolling señalando a Blu.

"¿A mí?... ¿Por qué?...No entiendo" —preguntó Blu muy confundido.

"Sí a ti… ¿por qué?…bueno porque tu padre me dio una tarea que fue la de encontrarte, cuidarte y enseñarte sus conocimientos, además eres un dios…bueno el último dios" —respondió Rolling.

"¿Un dios?...eso es imposible…los dioses no existen…yo solo soy un ave" —aclaró Blu.

"¿Un ave?...tendrás la forma de un ave…tendré la forma de un ave…pero no lo soy…y…tú tampoco lo eres" —dijo Rolling.

"¡¿Qué?!" —exclamó Perla atónita.

Blu al escuchar las palabras de Rolling, se quedó sorprendido y se le vinieron varios recuerdos a la cabeza, sobre todo las palabras que le había dicho Ricardo cuando era un adolescente: "Tú no eres un ave"

"Blu… ¿de qué está hablando?...No entiendo…Blu… ¿Blu?" —dijo Perla preocupada moviendo a Blu, pero este no reaccionaba, estaba como en una especie de trance—"¡Blu!" —exclamó Perla al final, haciendo que Blu salga de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué?... ¿qué?...aah…No sé de qué estás hablando" —agregó Blu muy inseguro y pensando que podría perder a Perla si se enteraba de su verdadera identidad.

"¿Así?…pues no lo dijiste muy seguro que digamos y además…creo que ya lo sabías" —dijo Rolling.

"No…no...No es cierto" —lo negó Blu nervioso.

"No sé porque niegas algo evidente…es por ella… ¿verdad?" —dijo Rolling señalando a Perla.

"¿A qué se refiere Blu?" —preguntó Perla aún más confundida, mirando a los ojos de Blu.

"No es…no es nada…" —respondió Blu desviando la mirada.

"Deja de negar tu origen…sé que es difícil aceptarlo…pero tienes que comprender…tú no eres un ave…tú eres un dios" —interrumpió Rolling.

"Ya basta" —dijo Blu empezando a alterarse.

"No…acaso no te has dado cuenta…o no te lo han dicho…esa marca que llevas en tu pecho, no lo tiene otra ave de aquí…o…también…alguna vez te has enfermado o dañado tu cuerpo…no…¿no?...o también no te has dado cuenta que tienes mucho más velocidad o resistencia que las otras aves…es porque tú no lo eres…en otras palabras…no puedes enfermarte…ni puedes dañarte…no puedes cansarte como las otras aves aquí en este planeta…"—explicó Rolling algo alterado.

"¡Es suficiente!" —exclamó Blu enojado, asustando a Perla.

"¡NO!...Ya estoy harto de que sigas negando tus orígenes…es una deshonra a lo que fue tu padre y tu madre… a tu ciudad Devias… y tu planeta natal…Seyferd…tú no eres una ave…tú no vienes de acá…tú eres un dios..." —cuestionó Rolling alterado.

** watch?v=lpqyy4fQ5CA**

"¡Ya cállateeee!" —gritó Blu volando con su super velocidad contra Rolling, empujándolo hacia el vacío, cayendo los dos del techo e impactando fuertemente en la tierra.

"¡Bluuu!" —gritó Perla preocupada, corriendo a ver si Blu estaba bien, pero lo que vio la impactó mucho—"Oh no…tengo que bajar de acá y ayudar a Blu…pero cómo…eeh…claro… la ventana" —Perla se dirigió a la ventana que daba al techo y entró a la casa para bajar por las escaleras y salir a ayudar a Blu.

Mientras tanto Blu y Rolling se miraban las caras con enojo.

"Estoy harto de que inventes estupideces" —dijo Blu.

"Y yo de que sigas negando lo evidente" —dijo Rolling.

"Te voy a enseñar a no mentir" —dijo Blu corriendo con su súper velocidad hacia Rolling, levantando el ala para darle un puñetazo, pero este lo esquivó con demasiada facilidad—"¿Qué?"

"No sé porque eres tan terco…no sé porque sigues ocultando lo evidente…hasta yo mismo lo estoy viendo"

"¡Ya cállate!" —Blu volvió a correr de nuevo contra él, para hacer el mismo golpe; sin embargo lo volvió a esquivar con mucha facilidad, pero está vez Rolling levantó la pata tacleándolo, provocando que se tropiece y ruede hasta golpearse con un árbol.

"No sé si eres o te haces el idiota"

"Ya me tienes harto" —dijo Blu empezándole a brillar los ojos y su marca, entonces se puso de pie y miró con ira a Rolling. El viento comenzó a incrementarse y a ponerse violento más y más, los árboles y las plantas del lugar se movían muy bruscamente. En ese instante, Blu levantó su ala y empezó a formar una esfera de energía con varios rayos en su interior, el mismo que hizo en el avión. Así que una vez que estuvo formada y le salían chispas de su interior, la lanzó con furia a Rolling.

"Huh…evidente…Buckler" —dijo Rolling activando su escudo, protegiéndose del ataque de Blu.

"¡Bluuu!...ahaha… ¿qué?...Imposible" —dijo llegando Perla agitada y luego consternada ante lo que estaba haciendo Blu.

Blu detuvo su ataque y se sorprendió al ver que este no le había hecho ni un rasguño a Rolling, entonces esto ocasionó que se enojara más, así que volvió a formar otra esfera de electricidad pero esta vez hizo una más con su otra ala, Rolling se percató de esto y tuvo que actuar rápido.

"Ahora yo digo…Ya es suficiente…Truco n° 34…Ketten…nivel 2" —dijo Rolling bajando la mirada y levantando su ala, haciendo aparecer de ella unas cadenas brillantes y anaranjadas, que capturaron rápidamente a Blu y lo amarraron contra la pared.

"Maldita sea…déjame salir" —dijo Blu furioso forcejeando y tratando de liberarse, pero sin éxito.

"¡No!...hasta que admitas que eres un dios" —reclamó Rolling.

"¡No soy un dios!" —exclamó Blu alterado, forcejeando con más fuerza, hasta que sintió que ya no podía más—"¿Qué pasa?...¿Por qué me siento débil?" —dijo Blu un poco mareado.

"Porque estas son las cadenas Ketten nivel 2…son cadenas que aparte que no las puedes romper, va disminuyendo tu poder y energía"

"Eres…eres…eres un…desgraciado"

"No…ya basta…no lo soy…deja de estar mintiendo…negando…y ocultando todo"

"Ya…ya…para"

"No lo voy hacer…reacciona de una vez por todas…deja de tapar lo evidente"

"Por favor…por favor…detente" —dijo Blu bajando su cabeza.

"No lo haré…solo acéptalo…acepta…"—dijo Rolling, pero se detuvo al ver que a Blu le empezaron a caer unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Yo solo…yo solo…yo solo quería…una vida normal" —dijo Blu con la voz temblorosa, Rolling se quedó sin palabras al verlo en ese estado, al igual que Perla—"Yo solo quería vivir una vida normal…como un ave normal…yo ya sabía que no era un ave…lo descubrí hace tiempo…pero…pero…siempre quise comportarme como un ave…actuar como un ave…ser un ave…aunque no lo fuera…tener una familia…un futuro…tan solo una vida tranquila con problemas normales de cualquier ave…sin embargo…tienes razón…nunca podré ser un ave…soy demasiado diferente…nunca tendré una vida normal…nunca tendré una fa…"

"Ya basta" —dijo Perla con lágrimas en los ojos, interponiéndose ente Blu y Rolling—"Por favor…suéltalo…por favor…ya no lo hagas sufrir"

"Yo…yo lo siento…me sobrepase" —dijo Rolling avergonzado, desactivando sus cadenas, haciendo que estas se desvanecieran—"Yo no sabía…solo quería que aceptaras tu origen…solo quería cumplir con la promesa de tu padre…solo hacía mi trabajo...pero me sobrepase…lo lamento tanto…ya no voy a insistir más…yo ya…yo ya me voy…lo siento" —Rolling se fue volando muy triste de allí desapareciendo entre los árboles.

"Blu…Blu… ¿estás bien?" —preguntó Perla.

"Sí…eso creo…Perla…yo lo…"—respondió Blu levantándose, pero fue interrumpido por Perla.

"Espera…vamos a adentro" —dijo Perla cambiando su actitud a una seria.

Blu asintió nervioso, luego cargo a Perla con cuidado y la llevó a dentro de la clínica. Después de que todos se fueron del lugar donde había sido el conflicto, un guacamayo rojo oscuro salió de entre los arbustos.

"Vaya…vaya…que interesante…así que el semidios se escapó para encontrar al último dios de Devias…lo que lord Kotler estaba buscando…excelente…es hora que informe al general" —dijo sonriendo el guacamayo, desapareciendo entre las plantas.

El guacamayo rojo oscuro voló hacia la nave en donde había venido Rolling, la abrió y entró a ella, luego buscó la computadora para enviar el mensaje, sin embargo se llevó una mala sorpresa al encontrarla.

"Haber…donde está…aquí esta… ¿qué?...no puede ser…demonios…gaste toda la capacidad de duración para enviar el último mensaje" —dijo el guacamayo frustrado—"Ahora…voy a tener que usar la antigua…se demorará 1 semana en llegar pero valdrá la pena"

El guacamayo digitó el mensaje en la computadora, en el cual se aclaraba la ubicación de Blu y lo envió inmediatamente al general Axion.

"Listo…ahora… ¿qué hago?...mmm…al parecer ese dios no están poderoso como dicen…sí el semidios lo pudo parar sin gastar energías…entonces yo podría matarlo…es más eso voy a hacer…y una vez que lo haga, habré cumplido con la primordial necesidad del rey Kotler…de seguro me premiará…jeje…voy por ti Blu" —dijo el guacamayo volando en dirección a la clínica.

Mientras tanto en el Cristo Redentor, se encontraba Rolling triste y meditabundo.

"Lo siento mi rey…lo he defraudado…no pude completar la misión que usted me encomendó…su hijo no quiere ser un dios…él quiere una vida tranquila aquí con los terrestres…ojalá pueda perdonarme…ya no tengo un propósi…"—dijo Rolling melancólico, pero fue interrumpido por una alarma que estaba emitiendo un dispositivo en su pata—"Diablos…quien abrió la nave…debe de ser un animal…será mejor que vaya a investigar"

Rolling fue volando a una velocidad normal hacia su nave, ya que pensaba que no había ningún problema grave en ella. Luego de varios minutos, Rolling aterrizo al lado de su nave y se puso a observar la zona cuidando de que no haya nadie que lo vea, para después entrar en su nave.

"Ok…que fue lo que paso… ¿hay alguien aquí?" —preguntó Rolling esperando recibir respuesta de algún animal que haya entrado en su nave—"Mmm…al parecer no…será mejor que revisé las cámaras de vigilancia" —Rolling se dirigió inmediatamente a su computador donde digitó varios códigos y al final accedió al programa que necesitaba, entonces empezó a observar todas las cintas de grabación—"Haber…donde estas…mmm…listo te encontré…al parecer es un…como le dicen acá…guacamayo…pero ese color nunca lo había visto en este planeta…que extraño…se dirige al computador antiguo y…¡no!...¡no puede ser!...es un dark…oh no…"—dijo parando la cinta y volando hacia el computador donde había estado el guacamayo de la grabación, entonces se puso a rebuscar en ella el historial y encontró un mensaje enviado a Darktown.

"No puede ser… '_Habla el capitán Khor, envió este mensaje explicando que encontré al deviano que buscaba Lord Kotler, se encuentra en las siguiente coordenadas que adjunto, además encontré al semidios que al parecer está con el deviano, trataré de seguir investigando…_' ¡oh no!…no…vamos detener mensaje…detener envío de mensaje…¡Denegado!...demonios…entonces si no lo puedo detener…"

Rolling salió rápidamente afuera de la nave, se puso encima de ella y materializando su espada, cortó la antena que salía del techo, luego fue de vuelta a adentro de la nave y observó la pantalla que decía: '_Interferencia en la señal…Antena emisora destruida…perdida completa de señal receptora…el mensaje enviado hace 15 minutos y 36 segundos no llegará en el tiempo establecido…la brecha de tiempo se alarga en un 200%...tiempo configurado para llegar en aproximadamente 1 semana, 6 días, 23 horas, 59 minutos, 46 segundos terrestres'_

"…lo puedo retrasar" —terminó Rolling un poco satisfecho—"(Suspiro)…eso me dará tiempo…un momento…oh no…Blu…Khor va tras él…e intentará matarlo ahora que sabe que es vulnerable…tengo que detenerlo…sé que no cumplí con toda la promesa mi rey…pero si puedo cumplir la mitad de ella" —Rolling salió volando rápidamente con dirección a la clínica.

En la clínica para aves, Blu y Perla estaban en el hábitat un poco distanciados, mirando al contrario del otro, sin decir una sola palabra desde que habían llegado allí, luego de unos minutos más de silencio, Blu fue el primero en hablar.

"Perla yo…"—dijo Blu temeroso pero fue interrumpido por Perla.

"No hables Blu… ¿por qué…por qué no me lo dijiste?" —preguntó Perla muy seria.

"Porque…porque…"—respondió Blu aún temeroso.

"Pensé que confiabas en mí" —interrumpió Perla derramando un par de lágrimas.

"Yo confío en ti Perla…es solo que…"—agregó Blu inseguro.

"Es solo que... ¡¿que?!" —interrumpió Perla mirándolo angustiada y algo molesta.

Blu se quedó impactado y sin palabras al ver la actitud de Perla.

"Dime" —dijo Perla algo alterada.

"Es solo que…no quería que me dejes…no quería que pensaras que era diferente a otras aves…que te asustaras al pensar que no era normal…que no era un ave…no quería perderte…estaba empezando a sentir algo por ti…y si te enterabas me ibas a dejar…pero veo que al final todo fue en vano…te enteraste y de la peor forma…hasta más aún…yo ni sabía que era algo más que solo no ser un ave…así que comprenderé si no me quieres ver de nuevo nunca más…yo…yo lo lamento…adiós Perla" —dijo Blu derramando una lágrimas y empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

Blu siguió caminando en dirección a la salida y antes que se impulsará a volar para dejar a Perla, ella lo detuvo, lo volteó bruscamente y lo besó muy profundamente, a lo que Blu se quedó sorprendido ante la acción y después de unos segundos recapacitó y empezó a corresponder el beso.

"No…no…no entiendo" —dijo Blu muy confundido rompiendo el beso.

"Blu…no me importa si no eres de acá…si tienes poderes…sino pueden herirte…si eres un dios…o lo que sea…para mí tú eres un ave…aunque digas o digan que no lo eres…para mí tu si eres un ave…para mí tú eres un guacamayo Spix…más aún si tienes la apariencia y la forma de ser de uno…yo no te veo como todo lo que dijo esa ave…yo te veo como cualquier guacamayo azul…solo con una diferencia…que eres el único guacamayo que me ha demostrado que haría cualquier cosa por mí y que me defendería de todos los peligros…es por eso de que a pesar de que seamos de dos mundos distintos…yo te seguiré queriendo" —terminó Perla sonriendo y botando unas cuantas lágrimas.

"_Esto es imposible…esto es increíble…en serio me aceptó tal y cual soy…pensé que me iba a abandonar…en serio no puedo creerlo…está muy enamorada de mí…ella es mi la ave perfecta y la elegida…yo también te quiero Perla…nunca te abandonaré"_ —pensó Blu un rato, hasta que decidió abrazar a Perla sorpresivamente y responderle—"Yo también te quiero Perla…gracias…nunca…pero nunca te abandonaré…gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy…te quiero demasiado" —Blu abrazaba muy emocionado a Perla, lo que ella correspondió con mucha alegría y emoción, hasta que ella decidió mirar a los ojos de Blu fijamente sin pestañear y de un momento a otro Perla lo besó tiernamente.

"Yo también te quiero…para mí tú eres mi súper mascota" —agregó Perla rompiendo el beso.

"Y para mi tú eres mi súper ángel" —agregó Blu mirando muy emocionado a Perla.

"Blu te puedo hacer una pregunta" —dijo Perla luego que se separó de Blu.

"La que tu quieras"

"Bueno…este…ahora que ya conocemos nuestro pasado, no sería bueno preguntarnos del futuro"

"¿Futuro?... ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Digo…al nuestro"

"Emmm…"—dudó Blu que se pusó un poco nervioso, él sabía que este día llegaría pero no tan rápido, aunque su confesión de su verdadera identidad, ya había adelantado bastante las cosas.

"Yo estuve pensando…y con lo que pasó hace un rato…quería saber sí íbamos a tener un futuro ya sabes…juntos"

"Te refieres a…"

"Sí Blu…tú sabes a lo que me refiero"

"¿Tú y yo juntos?"

"Así es Blu…me siento muy bien a tu lado y no quiero estar sin ti"

"Yo tampoco…este ha sido el tiempo más feliz de mi vida y más aún que me aceptaste como soy" —dijo Blu sonriendo y acercándose a Perla nerviosamente y pensando—"_Muy bien es ahora o nunca…rayos…esperemos que lo haga bien"_

"Perla" —dijo Blu cogiendo las alas de Perla.

"¿Sí?... Blu" —dijo Perla agarrando también las de él.

"¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?" —preguntó Blu nervioso y algo ansioso.

"Me encantaría" —respondió Perla emocionada.

Ambos se miraron muy felices y emocionados, entonces empezaron a acercar sus picos y a cerrar sus ojos para darse el primer beso como pareja.

** watch?v=8BsftDuGkM4**

Sin embargo, Blu sintió un extraño escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, era la misma sensación que cuando estaba en peligro, entonces miró en cámara lenta al lado derecho y vio que se acercaba hacia ellos a una velocidad muy rápida un guacamayo rojo oscuro que los iba a atacar, así que Blu sin perder más segundos, antes que el guacamayo impactara con ellos, agarró a Perla y esquivó con su super velocidad a su atacante en el último segundo. El guacamayo se estrelló con la pared del hábitat haciendo un gran hueco por el impacto, Blu y Perla se levantaron del suelo luego de ese estrepitoso ataque, Blu miraba con preocupación lo que había pasado, mientras Perla también estaba preocupada y además asustada. Luego vieron salir de ese hueco limpiándose a un guacamayo rojo oscuro con ojos amarillos y un símbolo en su pecho con la forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas.

"Eso estuvo cerca…buenos reflejos…deviano" —dijo el guacamayo rojo oscuro sonriendo y corriendo con su super velocidad hacia Blu quien al ver eso, reaccionó rápidamente tratando de esquivarlo, pero él otro era más veloz y agarró a Blu del ala y lo estrelló contra la pared fuertemente y luego lo agarró con sus dos alas inmovilizándolo— "Serás un dios…pero no tienes el poder de uno…jaja" —se río maliciosamente.

"¡Blu!" —exclamó Perla asustada y preocupada.

"¿Quién...quién…quién eres?" —preguntó Blu molesto y forzado.

"Yo soy el capitán Khor…quinto al mando de la ciudad de Darktown…y te destruiré para cumplir con la misión de Lord Kotler…así que despídete" —dijo Khor poniendo su ala en el pecho de Blu y listo para materializar su espada.

"¡Nooo!" —gritó Perla corriendo hacia Blu.

"¡Eso jamás!" —respondió Blu liberando una onda expansiva, como cuando fue capturado por la anaconda en la selva, entonces ese poder provocó que Khor fuera expulsado desde donde estaba hacia el otro lado impactando con la pared de nuevo y liberando a Blu.

"Demonios…no sabía que podía hacer eso…"—dijo Khor levantándose del suelo y recuperando la conciencia, no obstante vio que Blu se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante hacia él.

"¡Nunca dejaré que me destruyas…o que lastimes a Perla…acabaré contigo!" —gritó Blu volando hacia él con su super velocidad y su ala en forma de puño.

"Huh…nunca digas nunca…que lento eres" —dijo Khor sonriendo materializando su espada y escondiéndola detrás de él, entonces apenas estuvo Blu a unos centímetros de él, lo esquivó en el último segundo y le hizo un corte de lado a lado en todo su pecho.

Blu sintió rápidamente eso y se detuvo automáticamente, entonces sonrío y volteó a ver a Khor con una mirada confiada.

"Gastas tu tiempo…aquí nadie en de la Tierra puede dañarme" —dijo Blu sonriendo, sin embargo Perla lo miraba con horror y angustia.

"Estas seguro" —dijo Khor sonriendo maliciosamente y señalando con su espada su pecho.

"Por supuesto…no tengo…"—dijo Blu confiado tocando su pecho con su ala y luego al mirarla, se quedó completamente en shock, al ver que estaba con un líquido rojo, entonces dirigió su mirada con inseguridad a su pecho y vio que había un corte de 10 centímetros de largo que estaba saliendo sangre y caía al piso—"¿Qué…qué es esto?...¿cómo?…no es posible" —se preguntó Blu mirando su ala llena de sangre y sin creer lo que estaba pasando, luego se arrodilló en el piso.

"Si es posible…jeje…eso se llama como le dicen acá…eeh… ¿sangre?…sí sangre…jejeje…pensaste que nadie te podía lastimar…pues estabas equivocado…es cierto cuando dijiste que nadie o algo de la Tierra te podía lastimar…pero como dijiste nadie de la TIERRA…que imbécil eres…yo no soy de la Tierra…y es por eso que pude hacerte un corte casi mortal…"—dijo Khor acercándose a Blu lentamente.

"Me siento…me siento extraño…me duele mucho el pecho...porque todo está tan pesado…y porque me siento muy mareado…me siento déee…" —agregó Blu débilmente para luego desmayarse en el suelo.

"Jajajaja como te dije te hice un corte casi mortal o sea que casi te mato…" —se rio Khor sacando su espada—"…pero ese casi…esta punto de desaparecer"

"¡Nooo…no lo mates por favor…te lo ruego!" —exclamó Perla angustiada y llorando, interrumpiendo a Khor.

"Lo siento…despídete de tu noviecito…jaja" —dijo Khor levantando su espada para dar el golpe final.

"¡NOOOO!"

**Continuará…**

* * *

**watch?v=N9vDTYZpqXM**

**¿Será el fin de Blu?**

**Yyyy este fue el capítulo de hoy, sí que las cosas tienen sus vaivenes por acá jeje xD…**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si fue así, quisiera que dejen un review y si no también para mejorar más la historia que se pone más y más dramática.**

**Bueno respecto otra vez al tiempo de actualización, tuve otras dos semanas ocupadas y atareadas, pero me logré liberar de los estudios de nuevo para seguir actualizando, ojala pueda seguir actualizando a tiempo este fic pero eso ya lo veremos xD**

**Entonces espero que pasen una buena semana…**

**Se despide desde Lima**

**Dark B-B out**

**Pd: Un saludo a Sebas y Sergio que me han apoyado con el soundtrack y consejos para el fic…gracias hermanos :'D**


	5. Causas y consecuencias

**Hola, qué tal?, what's up? xD**

**Luego de una semana muy relajada, les traigo un nuevo capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten…sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo 5:**

* * *

**Causas y consecuencias**

* * *

¡NOOOOO! —gritó Perla angustiada, viendo como Khor iba a matar a Blu.

"Adiós deviano…jajajajaagfhau" —se rio Khor bajando su espada para matar a Blu, sin embargo antes que pudiera hacerlo, una espada celeste lo atravesó, deteniendo el ataque de Khor.

"No puede ser" —dijo Perla, sin creer lo que veía.

"¿Cómo…cómo…fue…"—se preguntaba incrédulo Khor mirando la espada que sobresalía de su pecho, estaba estupefacto ante lo que había pasado y sin perder el tiempo giró su cabeza para mirar al agresor que lo había atravesado, pero no lo pudo llegar ver, puesto que la espada emitió un resplandor que lo distrajo—"¿Qué está?…no…no…¡Nooo!" —exclamó preocupado Khor viendo que su cuerpo empezaba a congelarse poco a poco, al parecer la espada era la causante—"Maldición…aaah…solo alguien tiene…aaah…el poder de congelar…aaah…el general Rolling…aaahh…te desprecio Rolling…te despreciooo…aaaah…esto no se ha acabadoooo"—Khor exclamó sus últimas palabras y antes de congelarse completamente, activó un dispositivo en su pata izquierda y luego de unos segundos su cuerpo se congeló completamente, y quedó totalmente estático y sin vida.

La espada que atravesaba el cuerpo inerte de Khor se movió rápidamente a la derecha, destruyendo y haciendo añicos el cuerpo de Khor, como si hubiera sido una estatua de cristal golpeado con una gran roca. Los pedazos cayeron al suelo, dejando ver al atacante que causó la muerte del capitán, en efecto como lo había mencionado Khor antes de morir, era Rolling quien llegó a tiempo a salvar la vida de Blu. Aunque este no se percató que al destruir el cuerpo de congelado de Khor en mil pedazos, uno de esos pedazos era una especie de materia blanca congelada que cayó entre los arbustos escondiéndose de la vista de todos.

"(Suspiro)…estuvo cerca… ¿estás bien?" —preguntó Rolling desvaneciendo su espada y mirando a Perla.

"Aaah…si…eso creo…pero…Blu…Blu…está herido" —dijo Perla al principio sorprendida, pero al final preocupada y llorando corriendo hacia el cuerpo malherido de Blu.

"Eso lo puedo ver…y casi muere…bueno…hay que sanarlo rápido…tiene una herida casi mortal…hay curarlo pronto" —dijo Rolling serio.

"Pero… ¿cómo?...los humanos no están y…"—dijo Perla angustiada con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero fue interrumpida por Rolling.

"Tranquila…yo lo curaré…solo necesito ir por unas cosas…ya regreso" —dijo Rolling algo indiferente y luego se fue volando en busca de la cosas que necesitaba para curar a Blu.

"Está bien" —respondió Perla temerosamente, viendo cómo se alejaba Rolling, luego dirigió su mirada a Blu—"Tranquilo Blu…vas a estar bien... (snif)…te vas a poner bien" —dijo Perla mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Blu y lo abraza delicadamente.

Luego de unos minutos, Rolling regreso con un aparato cilíndrico en su pata.

"¿Qué es eso?" —preguntó Perla insegura.

"Esto es Digesa nalix" —respondió Rolling acercándose a Blu.

"¿Digesa…qué?" —preguntó Perla sin entender lo que dijo Rolling.

"Digesa nalix…es un aparato spray que cura las heridas fuertes o casi mortales, regenerándolas instantáneamente" —aclaró Rolling, activando el aparato que había traído.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que desaparecerá su herida como si no hubiera pasado nada" —agregó Perla.

"Técnicamente sí…pero la herida es muy profunda…así que demorará un poco más" —dijo Rolling esparciendo el spray en toda la herida de Blu, al instante que entro en contacto con la herida, está empezó a cerrarse poco a poco, lo que indicaba que se estaba regenerando sus tejidos—"Huh…si estuviera despierto…estoy seguro que le dolería bastante" —siguió esparciendo el spray, hasta que la herida casi desapareció—"Listo…ahora solo le pongo esta venda y quedo…en un día estará como nuevo" —sonrió Rolling parándose y sorpresivamente, fue abrazado por Perla.

"Gracias…te lo agradezco…salvaste a Blu…sino hubieras llegado a tiempo…él…él estaría muerto" —dijo Perla derramando una lágrima.

"Eeh…no fue nada…solo hice lo que debía hacer" —dijo Rolling algo sonrojado, rompiendo el abrazo.

"Gracias de igual manera…"—dijo Perla sonriendo y luego miró a Blu—"Este…Rolling… ¿no?... ¿Crees que me puedes ayudar a llevar a Blu al nido, para que descanse mejor?"

"Por supuesto" —asintió Rolling sujetando a Blu con sus patas cuidadosamente y luego lo llevó hacia el nido del hábitat, recostándolo y dejándolo solo, luego se dirigió de regreso a Perla.

"Bueno…creo que eso es todo…es momento que me vaya…adi…"

"Espera" —dijo Perla sujetando el ala de Rolling, impidiendo que se vaya.

"¿Qué pasa?" —preguntó confundido Rolling.

"¿Crees que…crees que puedas hacerme dos favores?"

"Ahmm…no lo sé…"

"Por favor te lo ruego"

"(Suspiro)…está bien… ¿cuáles son?"

"Bueno…quisiera que te quedes con nosotros hasta que Blu se recupere y se despierte…por favor…por favor…siento que alguien pueda volver a atacarlo"

"Ok…no hay problema…solo será un día"

"Excelente…muchas gracias"

"No hay de que…y ¿cuál es el otro favor?"

"El otro favor es…que si pudieras…no sé… ¿si pudieras curar mi ala?"

"¿Curar tu ala?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué le pasó?" —preguntó curioso Rolling.

"Sí…es que está rota…sufrí un accidente hace una semana" —respondió triste Perla, recordando lo que le había pasado.

"Bueno…no puedo curarte completamente" —dijo Rolling mirando su aparato regenerador.

"Oh…ok…no te preocupes…no importa…no es que…" —dijo Perla triste mirando a otro lado, hasta que fue interrumpido por Rolling.

"Hey dije que no puedo curarte completamente…pero si puedo disminuir el periodo de sanación" —interfirió Rolling.

"En serio" —dijo cambiando su estado de ánimo a uno feliz.

"Sí…lo que pasa es que casi lo utilicé todo con Blu…pero aún me queda un poco…aunque hay un inconveniente para ti" —dijo Rolling cambiando su expresión a una seria.

"¿Qué?... ¿Cuál es?" —preguntó Perla confundida.

"Que te va doler bastante" —respondió Rolling.

"Ah…ya veo…no te preocupes…yo aguantaré…con tal que pueda volar lo más antes posible junto a Blu…aguantaré cualquier cosa" —dijo Perla con determinación.

"¿Estas segura?...tus huesos están rotos y este aparato los va a reconstruir, ocasionando que estos se regeneren, se unan y se muevan…y eso será muy doloroso" —preguntó Rolling.

"Por supuesto… estoy segura…es más… cuando diga que pares…no lo hagas…solo sigue…ahora hazlo…antes que me arrepienta" —dijo Perla empezando a ponerse algo nerviosa.

"Muy bien" —dijo Rolling activando su dispositivo y quitando las vendas de Perla—"Ok…aquí voy"

Rolling empezó a echar el líquido encima del ala de Perla, lo cual al principio no generó ninguna molestia.

"Huh…que extraño…no siento nada…no dijiste que doleríaaaaaa… ¡aaaah!…duele mucho… ¡Aaaah…detenlo!" —gritaba Perla con lágrimas en los ojos del dolor insoportable que sentía. —"¡AAAHH…duele demasiado…deteeeenlo…deteeenloooaaah!" —exclamó Perla desmayándose del dolor.

"Ok…yyy…se acabó" —dijo Rolling recostando el cuerpo de Perla en el suelo y guardando su dispositivo—"Eso es todo…ahora te llevaré al nido para que descanses"

Rolling vendó de nuevo el ala de Perla, luego la agarró y la llevó hacia el nido donde se encontraba Blu; al llegar la recostó junto a Blu con cuidado y después salió del nido y se recostó en la entrada.

"No te preocupes cumpliré tu promesa…es mejor si tengo aún algo que cumplir" —dijo Rolling sonriendo, quedándose dormido en la entrada del nido.

Los segundos, los minutos y las horas pasaron, convirtiendo la bella y oscura noche en un brillante y nuevo día para los habitantes de Rio, las aves se empezaban a levantar temprano para comenzar con su rutina del día, al igual que los demás animales. Al igual como en la selva de Rio se comenzaban a levantar todos, era lo mismo para la pareja azul, la primera en la levantarse fue Perla quien bostezando empezó a abrir los ojos, mirando a todos los lados, hasta que fijo sus ojos en Blu quien aún seguí descansando. Entonces Perla se acercó con mucho cuidado a Blu, tratando de no despertarlo y se acostó a su lado y empezó a acariciarlo.

"Oh Blu…que es lo que ese monstruo te ha hecho…que bueno que Rolling llegó a tiempo para salvarte" —dijo mientras le acariciaba el torso.

Perla, después de unos minutos de acariciar a Blu, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del nido para ver si aún estaba Rolling afuera, ella se acercó y hecho un vistazo a toda el hábitat y se percató que él ya no se encontraba. Esto provocó que se deprimiera y se preocupara un poco, ya que él le había prometido que se iba con ellos hasta que Blu despertara; sin embargo de un momento a otro, Rolling apareció de la nada al lado de Perla asustándola.

"Wow" —se asustó Perla.

"Ups…siento a asustarte…no debí aparecerme así" —dijo Rolling estirando las alas.

"Este… ¿cómo te apareciste de la nada?" —preguntó Perla sorprendida.

"Ah…bueno, usé mi súper velocidad, no es que me haya teletransportado…jeje…es una habilidad que tenemos los devianos…disculpa si te asusté" —respondió Rolling.

"_Es por eso que Blu a veces se aparecía de la nada y se escapaba fácilmente"_ —pensó Perla—"Ok no te preocupes…como que ya me había acostumbrado…y pues… ¿A dónde fuiste que no te encontré hace un rato?"

"Es que estuve borrando los videos de seguridad y limpiando el desastre que dejo Khor ayer"

"¿Khor?...Ah te refieres a ese guacamayo que quiso matar a Blu"

"Exacto"

"Y… ¿por qué borraste los videos de seguridad?"

"Porque nadie debe saber que no somos de la Tierra…la especie humana es muy primitiva para saber sobre todo lo que podemos hacer…así que es mejor manejarlo con secreto"

"Oh entiendo…ah verdad mi ala ya se siente mejor, creo que ya puedo volver a volar…"

"Aún no" —interrumpió Rolling.

"¿Por qué?" —preguntó Perla confundida.

"Tu ala no está recuperada al 100%...recuerda que te dije que solo iba a reducir el periodo de sanación" —respondió Rolling.

"Oh sí es verdad…ya me acorde" —dijo Perla un poco triste—"Entonces… ¿cuándo volveré a volar?"

"Según mis cálculos…en exactamente una semana" —dijo Rolling sobándose la cabeza.

"Eso es genial…son 2 semanas menos…en serio te lo agradezco" —dijo Perla emocionada.

"No hay problema…ahora debo ir a buscar una cosa cerca de aquí ya regreso" —agregó Rolling y se fue volando del nido y luego salió de la clínica.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_¿Dónde?... ¿dónde estoy?"_ _—se preguntaba Blu, mirando primero el cielo nublado, luego dirigió su mirada aun un cerro verde y grande con varias edificaciones antiguas de piedra—"¿Qué es este lugar?"_

"_Bienvenido Blu" —dijo un ave desconocida que se encontraba detrás de Blu._

"_¿Qué?..." —dijo Blu volteando sorprendido al escuchar su nombre detrás de él, pero al voltear no encontró nada._

"_Veo que estas confundido" —dijo de nuevo el ave desconocida que se volvió a poner detrás de Blu._

"_¿Quién anda ahí?" —preguntó Blu algo alterado volteando atrás a ver quien hablaba, sin embargo de nuevo no había nada._

"_¿Por qué tratas de huir de tu destino?" —dijo el ave desconocida apareciendo detrás de Blu de nuevo._

"_¿Mi destino?... ¿A qué te refieres?" —preguntó Blu confundido mirando a todas partes, tratando de encontrar al que le estaba hablando, pero seguía viendo nada._

"_Tú sabes a que me refiero"_

"_No comprendo" —respondió Blu confundido._

"_Dices querer una vida normal…pero no te das cuenta"_

"_¿Darme cuenta de que?..." —agregó Blu._

"_Que nunca tendrás una vida normal"_

"_Eso no es cierto…si la puedo tener" —refutó Blu._

"_Te estas mintiendo a ti mismo…y tú lo sabes"_

"_Eso…eso…tampoco es cierto" —dijo Blu inseguro._

"_Huh…la vida tiene varios caminos Blu…tú tienes que decidir…seguir tu camino de fantasía normal que te llevará a un destino donde perderás lo que más amas…o…aceptar la realidad y luchar por lo que amas para vivir feliz…es tu decisión…"_

"_Yo ya elegí" —dijo Blu nervioso._

"_Pues no parece…te ves muy inseguro y eso te puede llevar a la misma ignorancia…cuando tengas seguridad…cuando tengas valentía…cuando tengas honor…podrás elegir…y…estarás listo…"_

"_¿Listo?... ¿Listo para qué?" —preguntó Blu muy confundido._

"_Listo para tu destino…nos veremos Blu" —apenas terminó apareció una luz resplandeciente roja al frente de Blu quien se sorprendió al verla._

"_Espera… ¿quién eres?" —preguntó Blu._

"…_una parte de ti" —dijo la luz resplandeciente, desapareciendo en un instante._

"_Una parte de…aaaah" —dijo Blu confundido, pero luego empezó a gritar, ya que el suelo donde estaba parado y todo el paisaje se estaba desvaneciendo. —"¿Qué está pasando?...¿Por qué todo se vuelve negro?...¿Por qué no puedo volar?...aaaaaah" —gritaba Blu mientras caía al vacío y se perdía en la oscuridad._

"Aaaaah…ahaha…auuch" —Blu se despertó de golpe repentinamente, provocando que se queje por la herida que estaba en su pecho aun recuperándose—"Solo…solo…fue un sueño" —dijo Blu, pero fue interrumpido por una voz muy conocida.

"Blu…despertaste" —dijo Perla contenta entrando al nido.

"Emm…creo que sí" —dijo Blu algo débil.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" —preguntó Perla.

"Bien…aunque aauuch" —se quejó Blu al moverse un poco.

"No te muevas…debes descansar"

"No me duele mucho…auch" —dijo Blu, pero se volvió a quejar porque se había vuelto a mover.

"Blu…tiene aún una herida enorme en tu pecho que se está recuperando poco a poco…aún quedan varias horas para que se cierre totalmente" —dijo Perla dulcemente—"Es por eso que debes descansar"

"Oh bueno…espera…espera… ¡¿la herida se va a sanar en unas horas?!... ¡¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?!" —exclamó Blu sorprendido y confundido recién recordando que lo habían herido.

"No te acuerdas…un extraño guacamayo o ese ser que parecía un ave con una extraña espada te atacó y te hirió, luego te desmayaste"

"Sí…claro…ya me acuerdo…estuvo a punto de matarme…es más me iba a matar…¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Bueno…lo que pasó fue que…ese sujeto te iba a cortar la cabeza, hasta que llegó…"—explicó Perla, no obstante fue interrumpida por Blu quien mencionó el nombre de su salvador.

"Rolling" —dijo Blu sorprendido, mirando a Rolling en la entrada del nido.

"Así es…¿cómo lo supiste?...¿Blu?...¿Blu?" —dijo Perla, pero luego se percató que Blu estaba distraído, hasta que miró hacia la entrada del nido y se pudo percatar que la razón era que Rolling había vuelto.

"Al parecer ya despertaste…dormiste casi un día completo" —dijo Rolling entrando al nido.

"Tú…me…me salvaste… ¿por qué?" —preguntó Blu.

"Porque se lo prometí a tu padre y no quería que se arruinara tu futura vida normal" —dijo Rolling algo indiferente. —"Bueno como le prometí a tu novia estar hasta que despertaras…yo me retiro…adiós" —dijo Rolling retirándose del nido, pero fue detenido por la voz Blu.

"Espera" —dijo Blu, provocando que Rolling se detenga.

"¿Qué pasa Blu?" —preguntó Rolling volteando a ver a Blu.

"Gracias…Muchas gracias por salvarme…Rolling" —dijo Blu con una ligera sonrisa a Rolling.

"Adiós Blu" —Rolling sonrió y se fue del nido utilizando su súper velocidad, desapareciendo del hábitat.

"Entonces se fue y ya no lo volveremos a ver" —agregó Perla algo triste.

"Así parece" —dijo Blu del mismo modo.

"(Suspiro)…Blu casi me olvidé de decirte" —interrumpió Perla emocionada al final.

"Ehm…dime… ¿Qué pasó?" —dijo Blu extrañado ante la actitud de Perla.

"Rolling curó mi ala…quiero decir redujo el tiempo de sanación de mi ala en solo una semana" —dijo Perla muy emocionada abrazando a Blu.

"Eso…eso es genial…no me deja de sorprender ese sujeto…estoy tan feliz por ti…te quiero mucho Perla" —dijo Blu alegre mirando los ojos de Perla.

"Yo también Blu…te quiero mucho" —dijo Perla dándole un tierno beso a Blu quien lo correspondió con mucho gusto—"Hey Blu…te acuerdas donde estábamos antes de ser atacados por esa 'ave'"

"Por supuesto…no me he olvidado… ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?" —sonrío Blu algo nervioso.

"Adelante" —respondió Perla ruborizada.

"Bueno…Perla"

"Sí…Blu"

"¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?"

"Por supuesto que me encantaría"

Ambos se abrazaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ellos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, estuvieron así un buen rato y Perla rompiendo ese momento de admiración, lo beso apasionadamente; pero este beso fue diferente, este causo la misma sensación que hubo entre ellos cuando Blu saltó del avión a salvarle la vida, aunque ella conocía por pocos días a este macho, ya tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia Blu y viceversa.

"Ok" —dijo Perla contenta después de terminar de besar a Blu—"Creo que es oficial"

"¿Qué es oficial?" —preguntó Blu.

"Pues que…somos pareja" —dijo Perla poniéndose ruborizada.

Blu se sonrojo porque Perla había dicho—"Sí…yo jamás imaginé que…"—dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por otro beso de Perla.

"Blu… ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar un poco de sol?" —preguntó Perla de forma seductora después de terminar el beso.

"Emm Perla…pero recuerda que aún me estoy recuperando" —dijo Blu.

"Oh vamos Blu…solo es un paseo…solo vas a volar…no vas a moverte demasiado…por favor ¿sí?" —dijo Perla en modo de súplica.

"Bueno está bien…pero regresaremos temprano"

"Está bien"

Blu agarró a Perla delicadamente y se fueron volando rápido de allí, pero esta vez no se fueron al techo de la clínica, sino se fueron más lejos, estaban en las increíbles playas de Rio, ambos veían como el mar mostraba todo su esplendor, volaron por un buen rato pero Blu se estaba agotando pues sus heridas le impedían aún moverse con facilidad, así que decidieron posarse en una pequeña tienda al frente del mar, Blu se puso a descansar un poco mientras Perla miraba con interés a su alrededor, además de ser hermoso, ella tenía el presentimiento de haber estado allí.

"Blu…¿no reconoces este lugar?" —dijo Perla mirando a todos lados.

"Ehm…no estoy seguro" —dijo Blu también mirando por todos lados.

"Es aquí donde aterrizamos de esa horrible caída, bueno tú me protegiste de ser golpeada y recibiste todo el golpe tú…me acuerdo que Rafael quería enseñarte a volar… (suspiro)…¿lo recuerdas?...eso fue hace un poco más de una semana" —dijo Perla con nostálgia.

"Si pues…es verdad" —dijo Blu.

"Quien lo diría…ahora tú eres el que puede volar" —dijo Perla.

"No te preocupes…pronto podremos volar juntos…falta muy poco" —dijo Blu enérgicamente.

"Lo sé Blu…ese es uno de mis grandes deseos contigo" —dijo Perla cariñosamente.

"¿Uno?" —preguntó Blu curioso.

"Sí…tengo muchos deseos que…wow…aah" —dijo Perla algo ruborizada, pero no alcanzo a decirlo, porque se resbaló y cayó en una tina grande con bastante agua de mar en su interior, quedando toda mojada. Blu bajó a toda prisa a ayudar a Perla.

"Perla" —dijo Blu preocupado—"¿estás bien?"

"Blu se acercó a Perla, muy despacio se acercó a ella que estaba boca abajo, Blu se acercó más y la toco, mas ella no respondía, entonces en ese momento él pensó lo peor, luego le dio vuelta para ver su rostro y se dio cuenta que ella se estaba riendo.

"Eso fue divertido" —dijo Perla riéndose—"Hey…¿por qué esa cara?"

"Es que bueno…pensé que te había pasado algo…me diste un gran susto, pero que bueno que no te pasó nada…al menos yo no estoy mojado con agua de mar…jeje" —dijo Blu.

"No seré la única" —dijo Perla cuando de pronto agarró a Blu y jaló hacia la tina, mojándolo completamente.

"Ah…ahora verás" —dijo Blu mientras Perla intentaba escapar, pero falló y Blu la trajo de vuelta al agua, ambos comenzaron a echarse agua por todas partes.

Las vendas que tenían puesta se mojaron y se resbalaron de sus cuerpos, pero a ellos no les importó, continuaron jugando, hasta que Blu agarró a Perla quedando encima de ella en el agua, él esperaba una respuesta agresiva de ella, pero no fue así, él miró sus ojos y ella lo miraba seductoramente, ahora que él era su pareja y que él estaba encima de ella en una forma muy provocativa, Perla lo miró y soltó una ligera risa, luego lo beso intensamente, este beso sabía salado por el agua, pero a ellos no les importaba, lo único que querían era estar juntos y que ese momento nunca se acabe, pero nada es eterno.

"Perla… ¿Qué te parece si nos devolvemos a la clínica, ya se ha hecho tarde y creo que Tulio o Linda deben estar preguntándose donde estamos" —dijo Blu separándose de Perla.

"Como tú quieras mascota" —dijo muy seductoramente Perla, quien lo beso en el cuello.

Blu se rio torpemente, luego los dos se sacudieron el agua que tenían en sus cuerpo y después de eso, Blu tomó a Perla y se fueron volando a la clínica.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mientras tanto Rolling estaba volando con dirección a su nave, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"_Bueno eso es todo…ya todo termino…ahora ya no tengo más misiones que cumplir…solo una que deje a medio camino…lo siento mi rey…le prometí que lo entrenaría…pero él solo quiere una vida normal como una ave normal…ahora supongo que ya no tengo una motivación o una meta…creo que sería en vano si viajo fuera de este planeta…supongo que tendré que…vivir aquí…la civilización es muy incipiente…pero el planeta se ve igual de bonito que mi Devias…bueno creo que esta dicho…me quedaré acá…pero primero a esconder la nave… ya que el modo invisible crearía varias sospechas, luego debo encontrar un…como le dicen…un nido…sí un nido y luego haré un viaje por todo este planeta…ya está… ahí voy nuevo plan de vida"_ —pensó Rolling sonriendo y aterrizando frente a su nave oculta.

"Mmmm…al parecer ya está anocheciendo…estuve mucho tiempo dando vueltas por todo este sitio…será mejor que oculte ya esta nave" —dijo Rolling entrando a su nave y sacando varios dispositivos y aparatos—"Haber voy a necesitar lo siguiente…y esto…esto también…sobre todo esto…ahora lo meto acá…perfecto…es hora de ocultar la nave" —Rolling se fue a su computador y digitó una serie de algoritmos activando el procedimiento para ocultar la nave, luego que finalizó se fue rápidamente de ella, esperando que se ejecute la función.

"Listo ahora espero que…wow…wow…pooorqueee vibra taaantoooo" —dijo Rolling, viendo como la nave empezaba a cavar un agujero en la tierra con un taladro, provocando que la tierra empiece a temblar y cada vez más y más fuerte—"Aaah meee olvideee que esteee procedimieeentooo es demaaasiadooo bruuscoooo" —decía con complicaciones Rolling tratando de mantenerse de pie, luego de unos minutos, la nave había cavado un gran hoyo y la tierra se había dejado de mover.

"Ok…creo que ya terminó…espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta" —dijo Rolling cogiendo una pala, empezando a cubrir la nave.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Unos minutos antes del incidente de la nave de Rolling, Blu y Perla estaban llegando a la clínica.

"Bien hemos llegado sanos y salvos" —dijo Blu.

"Sí…Blu creo que me iré a descansar un poco… ¿está bien?...estoy un poco cansada—dijo Perla.

"_¿Cansada?...¿cansada de qué?...si yo la llevo a todas partes_—pensó Blu.

Blu la dejó en el nido y luego se dio un paseo por el lugar, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus alas y su cuerpo estaba con arena, así que se fue directo a la laguna artificial para poder quitarse toda la arena, al llegar vio que había un pequeño tubo sobresaliente, donde caía el agua que alimentaba a la laguna, entonces se puso debajo de ella y empezó a lavarse poco a poco, primero sus alas, cuerpo, patas y al final su cola, después de un rato ya estaba limpio, pero siguió debajo de la 'ducha', se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había pasado y como su vida había dado un giro de 180°(N/A: aún falta mucho por girar xD), a Blu le encantaba todo eso de tener por fin una pareja y estar acompañado, pero luego pensó en el sueño que había tenido y el ave que lo atacó, al final dirigió su mirada al corte que le ocasionó esa ave y se percató que ya no había absolutamente nada.

"Wow…esto es increíble…ni siquiera dejo una cica…"—dijo Blu, pero de repente sintió un ruido que venía de atrás, vio que algo se acercaba por los arbustos, Blu por un momento se asustó, entonces se puso en posición de ataque, sin embargo notó que era Perla quien lo estaba asechando.

"Perla…pensé que estaba dormida" —dijo Blu tranquilizándose.

"Si bueno…pues…es que recordé que estaba también llena de arena y pues vine a lavarme…¿me puedo meter?" —preguntó Perla.

"Ehmm…sí claro…yo ya he terminado…así que la ducha es toda tuya" —dijo Blu nervioso.

"Blu no seas tonto…he venido a lavarme contigo y además recuerda que mi ala aún no se recupera al 100%...necesito que me ayudes a lavarme" —dijo Perla acercándose a Blu.

Blu se sonrojo y se puso nervioso, por un momento creyó que había superado sus nervios con las chicas, pero ahora era algo extraordinario, se iba a bañar con Perla, ella se colocó al frente de Blu y apoyo su espalda en el torso de Blu, agarro las alas de Blu para cubrirse mientras se mojaba con el agua de la 'ducha', giró su cabeza para mirar a Blu y besarlo en la mejilla, Blu estaba demasiado nervioso, él podía ver la belleza de su pareja, sus alas, su cuerpo, su hermosa figura, sus ojos, su hermoso rostro y sobre todo las increíbles y hermosas plumas de Perla.

"Blu…tranquilo…todas las parejas hacen esto…nosotros no seremos la excepción" —dijo Perla muy seductoramente, sabiendo que Blu estaba muy nervioso.

Perla tenía razón, Blu estaba muy nervioso pero también confundido

Pensamiento de Blu

"_Que es lo que me estaba queriendo decir Perla… ducharnos juntos o aparearnos…o quizás las dos cosas…no quiero cometer el mismo error que cometí el día que nos conocimos… cuando besé a Perla y ella me empujó y casi me mata… ese día, ella lo dijo de forma seductora… acaso hay algo que tengo que enloquece a Perla… o acaso esa es la forma de ser de Perla…seductora siempre o mejor dicho seductora y agresiva…puesto que ella en varios momentos mostró agresividad… aunque era de verse porque ella viene de la jungla…de ese lugar debió aprender a ser agresiva… después de todo uno debe sobrevivir…pero sentí que dentro de ese carácter agresivo de Perla… encontré su lado dulce… el día que nos conocimos…yo la quiero…sin importar sus defectos…ella me aceptó tal y cual soy…no le importó de donde era o que era…siento que no solo la quiero…sino más bien que la amo…sí lo dije…la amo"_

Perla seguía moviéndose sensualmente en frente de Blu para motivarlo. Entonces él comenzó tímidamente a limpiarle las alas a Perla, luego, con su pico, le lavo la cabeza y el cuello, con sus alas le lavó la cintura, y Perla agarró las alas de Blu y se las colocó en su pecho, lanzó una pequeña risa acompañada de un gemido suave, lo que hizo que Blu comenzara a excitarse más, pero también a ponerse mucho más nervioso, cuando ella noto eso, quiso ir más despacio, se movía sensualmente, y comenzó a bajar las alas de Blu por su vientre y su cintura, luego por su área sensible, Perla gimió un poco, Blu vio eso y entonces puso algo de resistencia allí.

"Vamos Blu…por ahí también me tienes que limpiar" —dijo Perla cada vez más excitada.

Perla presionó sus alas con las de Blu para tener una sensación más increíble, luego se dio vuelta para estar frente a frente con Blu, se acercó y lo miró fijamente.

"Blu tienes unas plumas con arena allí" —dijo Perla.

"¿Dónde?" —dijo Blu viéndose la espalda.

"Déjame ayudarte" —Perla comenzó a acicalar a Blu , y este comenzó a imitar a su pareja, esto parecía más una muestra de amor que una de higiene, ambos estaban debajo de la corriente de agua que corría por sus pechos, Perla miró fijamente a los ojos marrones de Blu, sus pechos mojados estaban muy apegados al torso de Blu, ambos podían sentir como sus corazones comenzaban a latir más y más rápido, Blu extendió las alas y abrazó a Perla, y ella lo besó intensamente mientras ella se apegaba más a su macho, que ahora era su pareja, estuvieron besándose un buen rato, Perla utilizaba con gran habilidad su lengua para explorar cada rincón del pico de Blu, y a lamerle la cara, luego apoyo a Perla contra la pared, mientras el agua seguía corriendo entre ellos. Perla presionaba cada más su cuerpo para que estuviera más apegado al de Blu, luego lo miró de forma seductora, excitada y llena de amor que dar a Blu, apoyo su cintura a la de Blu, estaba muy claro que Perla quería aparearse con él.

Pensamiento de Blu

"_Wow…esto es genial…no puedo creer que haya llegado a esto…pensé que alguna vez esto ocurriría…pero no tan luego… (Suspiro)…espera…pero… ¿estaré listo para llevar esta relación al siguiente nivel?...tal vez embarace a Perla…y si eso sucede…estaré listo para ser padre…o cómo nacerán esas aves…sino soy un ave yo…además…aún no le he dicho lo que siento por ella…y si ella está conmigo porque a lo mejor se siente solar…y ¿cuándo apenas vuelva a volar me deje?...yo la amo…y quiero hacerla feliz…pero no debemos hacer esto ahora…hay que esperar…debemos ser pacientes…o al menos uno de los dos debe hacerlo…me arrepentiré toda mi vida de esto"_

Blu trató de separarse de Perla y esquivar sus besos, pero ella seguía insistiendo, Blu puso un poco de fuerza y la empujo, él esperaba que Perla se enojara pero no fue así, ella lo miró maliciosamente y se le lanzo encima y ambos cayeron al suelo.

"Así que…¿quieres jugar rudo?" —dijo Perla tratando de besar a Blu, pero este lo esquivo—"¿Quieres hacerte el difícil?...ok…no hay problema"

Perla beso a la fuerza a Blu, aunque él tomó una decisión, la cosa se había vuelto más difícil.

"_Bueno…al menos lo intente…supongo que tendré que ser responsable de mis actos…lo que me queda ahora es disfrutar y voy a hacer feliz a Perla"_ —pensó Blu mientras Perla le mordía las plumas y le besaba el cuello.

La pareja azul estaba lista para aparearse, en medio de la laguna, todo era perfecto, pero de pronto, el suelo se pone a temblar, Perla se asustó y se detuvo, entonces al instante se levanto muy asustada.

"Blu…¿Qué está pasando?...¿Por qué está temblando la tierra?" —dijo Perla asustada.

"Tranquila Perla…ya va a pasar" —dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla.

Sin embargo no fue así, el temblor se hizo más y más fuerte, Perla se aterrorizo y comenzó abrazar cada vez más fuerte.

"Blu…¿qué haremos?" —dijo Perla muy asustada.

"Sujétate bien" —dijo Blu agarrando a Perla y volando con su súper velocidad salió de la clínica—"Listo…quedémonos aquí hasta que se detenga"

La pareja estaba afuera esperando a que el suelo deje temblar, mientras veían como algunas ventanas se rompían y otros objetos se caían, en ese momento un carro llego a la clínica, se trataba de Tulio y Linda que habían llegado para ver cómo estaba la pareja y las demás aves, aunque se dieron con la sorpresa que Blu y Perla estaban ya afuera, Tulio los tomó y los subió al carro para que se quedaran con ellos. Todos estuvieron unos minutos más afuera hasta que el temblor se detuvo, Tulio y Perla fueron a dentro para ver si todas las demás aves se encontraban bien, mientras que Blu trataba de consolar a Perla que aún seguí en shock.

Luego de varios minutos que Tulio estuvo observando los daños hasta que salió de allí con un rostro entres serio y feliz.

"Y…¿cómo está la clínica?" —preguntó Linda preocupada.

"Bueno…hay una buena y una noticia" —respondió Tulio.

"¿Cuáles son?" —preguntó de nuevo Linda.

"La buena es que la clínica no sufrieron muchos daños y el hábitat no sufrió daños…y la mala es que el tiempo de reconstrucción, reordenamiento y limpieza nos tomará 5 días y también el aire acondicionada se averió entonces las aves no se pueden quedar en el hábitat pues ahorita es un horno y podría hacerles daño demasiado calor" —respondió Tulio.

"Entonces…¿dónde se van a quedar Blu y Perla?"

"Bueno…al parecer tendrán que quedarse en mi casa…ahí tengo un pequeño hábitat natural al lado de mi casa…es mejor que la de la clínica"

"Eso es genial…entonces ¿cuándo nos vamos?"

"Me parece que unos minutos…saco algunas cosas y nos vamos…ya regreso" —Tulio se fue a traer sus cosas que necesitaba, mientras Linda se sentó en el carro a esperarlo.

El tiempo que se tardó Tulio, fue el mismo que hizo que la poca luz que quedaba se transformara en noche, Tulio salió de la clínica dejó sus cosas en el carro y de inmediato partió con dirección a su casa. Por mientras estaban en camino, Blu seguía tranquilizando a Perla de su desagradable experiencia, ya no quería seguir con su acto de amor, por lo menos luego de unos días, su ánimo era distinto, pero logro que se quedara dormida encima de su pecho.

"_Quién lo diría"_ —pensó Blu—"_Fui salvado por un terremoto…yo también tenía ganas de aparearme…pero es mejor tomarse las cosas con calma"_

Blu cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos.

Por mientras a unos kilómetros de allí, Rolling había encontrado un nido ideal para dormir.

"Perfecto…este será mi nueva casa…solo debo poner los espejos redireccionales para que no vean que hay acá como mi cosas y mi cama…bueno para que no vean que este árbol tiene hueco…listo fue un día extraño…hora de dormir…ya no hay nada pendiente…eso creo…bueno ya no me concierne…es hora de vivir y experimentar de nuevo…luego de 15 años…mi libertad…(suspiro)" —dijo Rolling, para al final quedarse dormido en su cama.

Volviendo a la clínica, la materia blanca congelada que estaba escondida entre los arbustos se empezaba a descongelar poco a poco, conforme la temperatura en el hábitat aumentaba. Y a unos kilómetros de la clínica a 100 metros de profundidad bajo la tierra, se encontraba la nave y dentro de ella había un aparato que emitía una luz roja parpadeante con una pantalla que decía:

"_Cápsula activada…tiempo de cargado…4 días, 8 horas, 39 minutos y 25 segundos"_

** watch?v=N9vDTYZpqXM**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Quién era el ave que le habló a Blu en sueños? ¿Qué significa esa materia blanca? ¿Qué es esa cápsula?**

**Yyyy este fue el capítulo de hoy…todo empieza a ponerse cada vez más ardiente xD (en ambos sentidos)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si fue así, quisiera que dejen un review y si no también para mejorar más la historia que pronto habrán sorpresas.**

**Bueno espero que pasen una buena semana…**

**Se despide con un rico postre xD**

**Dark B-B out**


	6. Dos días como mascotas

**Hola, qué tal?, what's up? xD**

**Luego de dos semanas y media de ausencia y demasiado cargada, al final les explico, les traigo un nuevo capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten…sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo 6:**

* * *

**Dos días como mascotas**

* * *

"Señor" —dijo el guardia entrando a la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" —preguntó Kotler.

"Ya están acá" —respondió el guardia.

"Excelente…háganlos pasar al salón de reuniones" —dijo Kotler sonriendo.

"Entendido" —asintió el guardia haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación de Kotler.

"Twister…ya llegaron" —dijo Kotler llamando a su hijo.

"Eso es increíble padre, todo marcha como tú quieres" —dijo Twister entrando a la habitación de sus padres.

"Así es pronto…destruiremos sin piedad al deviano…pero necesito de los ángeles de la muerte para que vayan en tan solo 2 semanas y lo maten de una vez por todas…quisiera hacerlo yo mismo pero debo estar en la Puerta de las Almas y es un viaje de 3 años, llegaría justo cuando se muestre el camino…será espectacular...sé que cuando lo maten esta puerta se abrirá y dejará salir a todos los hollows…y sobre todo al rey de los Hollows….cuando salga le daré la piedra Insidious…lo que lo hará convertirse en el más fuerte de todo el universo" —explicó con euforia Kotler.

"Eso es genial…pronto todos se arrodillarán ante nosotros" —agregó Twister.

"Exacto…y recuerda que tú te quedarás a cargo del castillo en mi ausencia y luego de las 2 semanas, estarás con los ángeles de la muerte para dar fin a ese dios" —dijo Kotler con seriedad.

"No te preocupes padre no te decepcionaré" —dijo Twister con orgullo.

"Eso espero…ahora debo irme…voy a recibir a nuestros asesinos" —dijo Kotler saliendo con dirección al salón de reuniones.

Luego de volar un rato en camino al salón, Kotler llegó y encontró a 4 aves de diferentes tipos, armas y estaturas.

"Impresionante…me gusta sus presentaciones caballeros" —comentó Kotler poniéndose al frente de ellos—"Bienvenidos mis amigos…bienvenidos de nuevo…ángeles de la muertes"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Luego de un viaje largo de 30 minutos, Tulio, Linda, Blu y Perla llegaron a una casa no muy grande, cerca de la playa de Ipanema.

"Muy bien…ya llegamos…esta es mi casa" —dijo Tulio señalando su casa.

"Sí que es muy bonita…y queda cerca a la playa" —dijo Linda bajando del carro.

"Sí…así es…aquí nos podemos quedar hasta que arreglen la clínica" —afirmó Tulio.

"Excelente…bajaré a Blu y a Perla" —dijo Linda abriendo la puerta de atrás y tomaba la jaula donde se encontraba Blu y Perla.

"Ok…ahora abriré la puerta y el hábitat natural está entrando hasta el fondo, abres la puerta y los dejas en el nido que construí" —explicó Tulio.

"¿Construiste un nido?" —preguntó Linda curiosa—"¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a venir acá?"

"Bueno…siempre tengo un mini aviario de emergencia" —respondió Tulio.

"Ah…ok entonces voy a dejarlos y vengo a ayudarte"

"Está bien"

Linda llevo adentro de la casa a Blu y Perla, quienes se encontraban durmiendo aún, caminó hacia la puerta y vio el bonito jardín con diversas plantas y flores, un pequeño riachuelo con un cascada artificial, una mesa de, había un nido grande construido al lado del riachuelo, este además tenía una hermosa vista al mar, puesto que Tulio vivía en uno de los cerros y su casa estaba como de picada, haciendo que el jardín quede de frente a la playa.

"Wow…que hermosa vista" —dijo Linda estupefacta por la vista de la casa de Tulio. Luego se fue caminando hacia el nido de madera que estaba en un árbol que al parecer era de peras. Ella dejó la jaula en el suelo delicadamente y empezó a mover a Blu para despertarlo.

"Blu…Blu…despierta ya llegamos" —susurró Linda moviendo a Blu de un lado a otro, hasta que consiguió despertarlo.

"Mmm… ¿qué…qué pasó?" —graznó Blu somnoliento, mirando a Linda.

"Lo siento Blu, pero ya llegamos" —dijo Linda viendo como Blu salía de la jaula y volaba a su brazo—"¿Qué te parece?" —sonrió.

Blu miró a todos lados y se quedó completamente sorprendido por el habitad o jardín de Tulio, sobre todo por la vista.

"Veo que te gusto…aquí nos quedaremos los tres días que vienen…hasta que la clínica este lista" —dijo Linda dando una vuelta completa, mostrando todos los alrededores a Blu—"Bueno… ¿necesitas ayuda para bajar a Perla? —preguntó mientras dejaba a Blu en el suelo.

Blu negó con la cabeza y sonrió para agradecer su cortesía.

"Muy bien…entonces los dejo…ya nos veremos mañana…descansa mi amiguito emplumado" —dijo Linda acariciando sus plumas de su cabeza y luego entró a la casa de Tulio, cerrando a la puerta.

Blu entró a la jaula donde Perla se encontraba profundamente dormida, entonces la tomó con mucha delicadeza y la agarró bien para llevarla muy despacio hacia el nido que estaba en el árbol, una vez que llegó allí, la bajo del mismo modo que la trajo y la acomodó bien para que durmiera sin problemas, después él salió un rato del nido para ver el paisaje. Unos minutos más tarde, Blu sonrió, suspiro y se fue a dormir de nuevo con Perla.

**DÍA 1**

Blu se había despertado temprano para buscar el desayuno para cuando Perla se despertara, apenas salió, encontró a Tulio trayendo un plato con frutas.

"Bien… ¿cómo han dormido los dos?" —preguntó Tulio y Blu le miró con una cara muy curiosa.

"Bueno…verán el día de hoy debemos reorganizar la clínica y hacer algunas reparaciones debido al temblor del día de ayer…la mayoría de las aves se re-ubicaran en otra sede, pero más pequeña e incómoda, aunque sea por hoy, como ustedes son de mucha importancia, es por eso que los he traído aquí a mi lindo hogar para que estén cómodos en este hábitat natural, espero que les guste, estarán 2 días acá, hasta que la clínica este lista, además si hay algún problema aquí pueden usar mi casa, si es que desean, entonces ya me estoy yendo con Linda…te encargo a Perla y también mi casa…¿estarán bien?" —dijo Tulio.

Blu asintió con su cabeza.

"Estupendo…ya nos estamos viendo más tarde" —dijo Tulio feliz.

Tulio dejó el plato de frutas a un costado de Blu y se fue de su jardín, luego Blu voló de regreso al nido donde Perla aún seguí dormida. Cuando él se puso al lado de ella, sonriendo y acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de Perla, haciendo que se empiece a despertar poco a poco.

"Mmm…que linda forma de despertarme" —dijo Perla somnolienta y sonriendo viendo como Blu la acariciaba.

"Buenos días…mi linda ángel… ¿cómo dormiste?" —preguntó Blu cariñosamente.

"Mucho mejor que las anteriores veces…sentí como si estuviéramos en otro nido" —dijo Perla.

"Jeje… es porque lo estamos Perla" —se rio Blu.

"¿Qué?...no comprendo" —dijo Perla confundida.

"Ven… vayamos a afuera" —dijo Blu saliendo afuera del nido, acompañado de Perla.

"No puede ser…esto…esto es hermoso… ¿Dónde estamos?" —preguntó Perla sorprendida, mirando el paisaje.

"Jejeje…estamos en la casa de Tulio…es increíble ¿no?" —respondió Blu sonriendo.

"Por supuesto es precioso…ya decía porque me sentía diferente al hábitat en el que estábamos…ahora si puedo sentir la brisa del mar y el viento entre mis plumas…casi me siento libre…solo me falta volaaar" —dijo Perla corriendo hacia el precipicio para impulsarse y volar.

"Noo…espera Perla" —dijo Blu preocupado y sujetando a Perla antes de que se lance.

"¿Qué pasa Blu?" —preguntó Perla confundida.

"(Suspiro)…No te olvidas que estas recuperándote aún" —respondió Blu señalando su ala vendada.

"Oh…verdad…me había olvidado" —dijo Perla un poco deprimida.

"Hey no te pongas así Perlita…pronto podrás volar de nuevo" —dijo Blu tomándola de las alas.

"Eso es lo que más deseo y tan solo faltan 3 días para eso"

"Así es…solo unos días más y podremos volar juntos"

Blu terminó de hablar y Perla lo beso sorpresivamente, a lo que Blu solo se dedicó corresponderle, hasta que se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

"Wow…me encanta cuando haces eso" —dijo Blu medio mareado.

"Jeje…Lo sé por eso lo hago" —sonrió Perla.

"Bueno… ¿qué te parece si desayunamos?" —recomendó Blu separándose de Perla.

"Me parece buena idea…tengo bastante hambre" —asintió Perla.

Blu fue a traer las frutas que estaban en el suelo y luego ambos se sentaron para disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno, luego de media hora, ellos terminaron muy satisfechos.

"Aaah…que delicioso desayuno" —dijo Perla satisfecha.

"Lo mismo digo…entonces ¿qué quieres que hagamos ahora?" —preguntó Blu.

"Mmm…no lo sé… ¿qué te parece si te hago cosquillas?" —dijo Perla abalanzándose sobre Blu.

"No espera no" —dijo Blu tratando de zafarse de Perla, pero ella no se detenía y logró hacerle cosquillas a Blu; sin embargo él no se reía.

"Hey… ¿por qué no te ríes?" —dijo Perla molesta.

"Jeje…es porque yo no tengo cosquillas" —dijo Blu sonriendo normal, pero luego miró y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Ahmm…eeh… ¿Por qué me miras así Blu?" —preguntó Perla un poco asustada y alejándose de él.

"Bueno…porque ya sé quién tiene cosquillas" —respondió Blu levantándose y acercándose a Perla muy despacio.

"No…Blu…no te atrevas…no lo hagas…recuerda que estoy recuperándome" —dijo Perla alejándose cada vez más rápido.

"Jaja…a bueno…tú comenzaste…ahora te toca a ti…jaja" —dijo Blu acercándose a Perla.

"No…no lo harás…primero tendrás que alcanzarme" —dijo Perla corriendo.

"Eso será demasiado fácil" —dijo Blu apareciendo delante de Perla.

"No es justo tú tienes…no…jajajaja…Blu…jajaja" —dijo Perla pero fue interrumpida por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo reír a Perla.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Por mientras en un árbol cerca de la clínica para aves, Rolling se despertaba recién.

"Aaghm…mmm…creo que ya amaneció" —dijo Rolling levantándose de su cama—"Bueno es hora de comenzar una vida diferente en este incipiente planeta" —Rolling caminó hacia la entrada de su nido y observó a todas partes que no hubiera nadie y salió a explorar.

Luego de unos minutos Rolling se detuvo para buscar algo que comer.

"A ver…busquemos algo comestible por acá…haber esto parece comestible" —dijo Rolling tomando una piedra del suelo—"Probemos…aaah…por la…mi pico" —se quejó Rolling lanzando la roca hasta el otro lado de donde se encontraba—"Creo estoy empezando a odiar algunas cosas de este planeta"

En ese momento, de entre las plantas aterrizó un águila con una roca en su pata.

"Oye idiota… ¿acaso tú lanzaste esta roca?" —dijo el águila bastante molesta.

"¿Qué?...aah…si se parece a la roca que lancé hace unos momentos" —respondió Rolling indiferente.

"Así que tú fuiste…maldito…esta cosa me golpeó" —dijo el águila, pero vio que Rolling lo ignoraba— "Oye imbécil…te estoy hablando…te dije que…"—volvió a quejarse con Rolling, pero este lo interrumpió.

"Hey…ahorita no…estoy ocupado…regresa luego" —respondió Rolling ignorándolo de nuevo, mientras cogía una rama y la probaba.

"Hijo de…ahora si me las vas a pagar…estas muerto" —dijo el águila muy enfurecido y volando contra Rolling para atacarlo.

"Dije que ahora… ¡NO!" —exclamó Rolling golpeando con su ala, sin dejar de mirar adelante, al águila fuertemente y lanzándolo a un árbol, chocando muy fuerte, haciendo que se desmaye y que caigan varias peras por el impacto. Rolling se dio cuenta de eso y fue a ver que se había caído.

"Wow… ¿Qué son estas cosas? —dijo Rolling probando la pera y cambiando su expresión a una de placer—"Mmghmm…estas cosas están deliciosas…sean lo que sean…gracias por ayudarme a encontrar algo que comer" —le decía al águila inconsciente, después tomó varias peras y se fue volando de regreso a su nido.

Luego de eso Blu, Perla y Rolling pasaron su día divirtiéndose y volando para explorar la zona respectivamente. Hasta que llegó la noche y ambos fueron a sus respectivos nidos a descansar por un extraordinario día en su temporal (B&amp;J) y nuevo (R) hogar.

**DIA 2**

Este día no amaneció tan bien como los anteriores, este amaneció todo oscuro y nublado, con nubes muy cargadas que indicaba que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover. Muy pronto, empezaron a caer varias gotas de agua a toda la ciudad de Rio, dando signos que la lluvia estaba comenzando. En el nido donde se encontraban Blu y Perla, empezó a gotear por el techo, cayendo un par de gotas de agua sobre el rostro de Blu, ocasionando que se despierte.

"Ah…pero…pero ¿Qué?" —se preguntó Blu levantándose y saliendo del nido, viendo que el cielo estaba muy oscuro y nublado—"Al parecer va a empezar a llover" —dijo Blu y las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer cada vez más en cantidad, hasta que se convirtió en una lluvia verdadera. Blu al sentir y ver este fenómeno, pasó muy rápido al nido y vio que el agua empezaba a pasar el techo del nido drenándose para dentro.

"Oh no…Perla…despierta" —dijo Blu moviendo a Perla hasta despertarla.

"¿Qué pasa Blu?" —preguntó Perla somnolienta.

"Ha comenzado a llover y el agua esta punto de filtrarse para nido…tenemos que entrar a la casa para estar secos" —explicó Blu.

"¿Qué?...pero si ayer hubo un día hermoso como es que el clima cambio a uno lluvioso" —dijo Perla levantándose y mirando el afuera del nido.

"No lo sé…pero…tenemos que entrar" —dijo Blu agarrando a Perla y volando entre la lluvia hasta que llegó a la casa y entró por una de las ventanas abiertas.

"Listo llegamos…brr...vaya que me mojado todo" —dijo Blu dejando a Perla en la mesa y sacudiéndose todas las pluma.

"Sí…te voy a ayudar a secarte" —dijo Perla de forma seductora, acercándose a Blu.

"No es necesario Perla…eeeh yo puedo secarme solo" —dijo Blu poniéndose nervioso.

"Ya sé que puedes tontito…pero quiero ayudarte" —Perla se acercó a las plumas de Blu y empezó a acicalarlo.

"Perla…no…no te preocupes…" —dijo Blu sonrojado, pero luego ya no tuvo más que decir, ya que sentía un extraño placer cuando Perla lo acicalaba.

"Solo relájate" —decía Perla coquetamente mientras secaba cada parte del cuerpo de Blu.

"Vaya se siente bien" —dijo Blu de manera relajada.

Perla siguió acicalando el cuerpo de Blu acompañado con unos cuantos masajes y justo cuando empezaba a llegar a las partes íntimas de Blu, Linda apareció, haciendo que Blu y Perla se separaran avergonzados.

"Ups lo siento…no sabían que estaban aquí" —dijo Linda—"Al parecer decidieron entrar por el clima de afuera… ¿qué les parece si les preparó una taza de chocolate con unas galletas?" —preguntó acercándose a Blu y a Perla.

Blu asintió con felicidad, mientras que Perla no entendía a lo que se refería.

"Perfecto en 10 minutos estará listo" —dijo Linda yéndose a sacar todo para prepararles el chocolate y las galletas.

"Blu… ¿qué es eso de chocolate o galletas?" —preguntó Perla confundida.

"Ya lo vas a ver…espera un rato" —dijo Blu sonriendo, mientras miraba a Linda como preparaba el chocolate.

Luego de unos minutos, Linda terminó de hacer el chocolate caliente y poner la galletas en el plato, así que los colocó en la mesa, Blu le dio de probar un poco a Perla del chocolate caliente, ella estaba dudosa al principio, pero Blu le insistió, de manera que ella decidió probarlo.

"Y… ¿Qué tal?" —dijo Blu con entusiasmo.

"Mmmm…delicioso, dame más" —dijo Perla placenteramente.

"No hay problema" —dijo Blu dándole más a Perla, pero con cuidado ya que por su mismo nombre, este estaba bien caliente.

"Oh Blu esto es espectacular" —dijo Perla.

"Te lo dije…ahora prueba esto" —dijo Blu tomando una galleta y la remojo en el chocolate y se la dio a Perla, luego tomó una para él.

"Y… ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora?" —dijo Perla mientras comía la galleta—"Mmm…esto está delicioso"

"Bueno…eeh…podríamos ver una película" —dijo Blu.

"¿Película?... ¿qué es eso?" —preguntó Perla curiosa.

"Bueno…las películas son esas historias que se ven por el televisor" —dijo Blu.

"¿Televisor?" —preguntó Perla aún más curiosa.

"Eeem" —se puso a pensar Blu—"Un televisor…son esa cajas…donde se transmiten una continuidad de imágenes acompañados de sonidos"

"Blu, no te entiendo" —dijo Perla riéndose un poco.

"Bueno… ¿recuerdas esa noche cuando fuimos capturados? —dijo Blu aun pensando cómo explicárselo a Perla.

"Eeem…sí" —dijo Perla.

"Bueno…recuerdas que los cazadores estaban viendo un partido de fútbol" —dijo Blu.

"Ah… ¿te refieres a esas cosas que los humanos pasan hipnotizados?"

"Así es"

"Pero Blu… ¿Por qué los humanos se quedan como hipnotizados viendo esas cosas?"

"Bueno porque….pues es porque dan programas que a los humanos le interesan…a veces son las noticias que ocurren en el mundo, otras son telenovelas, series y también documentales…pueden pasar horas y horas viendo la televisión"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí…en serio nunca has visto algo en la televisión"

"Bueno…ahora que lo mencionas…recuerdo haber visto un par de cosas en eso que tu llamas te-le-vi-sion…pero no le preste mucha atención"

"Entonces… ¿quieres ver una película?"

"Me gustaría…pero no sé cuál ver"

"Eeem bueno…podemos buscar si Tulio tiene en su sala de entretenimiento, alguna película"

Perla asintió y luego Blu la tomó y la llevo a la sala de Tulio donde se encontraba un televisor de 50 pulgadas con su blu-ray y otros aparatos.

"Wow…que grande televisor" —dijo Perla mirando el televisor"

"Sí lo sé…ahora buscare las películas" —dijo Blu dejando a Perla en el sillón y volando hacia los estuches de las películas—"Genial todo está en Blu-ray…mira Perla…hay todo tipo de películas, series, etc…y hay de varios géneros acción, suspenso, drama, romántica, ciencia…"

"Quiero ver una romántica" —dijo Perla interrumpiendo a Blu y mirándolo con ojos seductivos y pestañeando rápidamente—"Existen de ese tipo… ¿verdad?"

"Ahmmm…si" —dijo Blu poniéndose nervioso mientras buscaba películas románticas—"Bueno…aquí hay una buena…se llama Titanic"

"¿Tita…qué?... ¿Qué tiene de romántico eso?" —dijo Perla.

"Es Titanic…se trata de un viaje en el barco de los sueños…y de un amor imposible… ¿quieres verla?"

"Eeeem… ¿es buena?"

"Si lo es…yo ya la he visto muchas veces"

"Pero si ya la has visto… ¿Por qué perderías el tiempo viéndola de nuevo conmigo?"

"Porque es una gran película….yo no me aburro de verla…además a mí me gustaría que la primera película que veas…sea muy buena como esta"

"Bueno…si tú lo dices"

Blu le colocó play a la película y se sentó en el sofá junto con Perla, ella se le acercó y se apoyó en él, colocó su ala en el torso de Blu y también ella agarró el ala de Blu para envolverse, Blu se puso nervioso, Perla no estaba muy interesada al principio, ya que no entendía mucho de los humanos debajo del agua, y no notó que los restos que estaban debajo del agua eran del barco, estaba más preocupada de estar junto a Blu, besándolo y acariciarlo.

"_No va a entender nada si sigue así"_ —pensó Blu.

Perla comenzó a tomar atención cuando Rose conoció Jack, veía como interactuaban, le parecía gracioso varias veces. Ella comenzó a interesarse cada vez más, le hacía preguntas a Blu como, ¿qué año es?, ¿en qué parte del mundo están?, ¿Qué es el dinero?, todas esas preguntas y muchas más, Blu las respondía encantado, Perla estaba fascinada con la película, el sonido, la música, la fiesta que hubo, y también le encanto cuando Jack y Rose hicieron su acto de amor en el auto, Blu se puso nervioso, ya que no quería estar bajo presión de nuevo, y esa escena podía motivar a Perla, pero por fortuna ella estaba demasiado concentrada en la película, se horrorizo cuando vio que el barco se hundía, no sabía la historia y tampoco sabía que la anciana del principio era Rose, se puso a llorar cuando Rose pierde a Jack y este se hunde, siguieron viendo todo hasta el sueño final de Rose en donde todos los tripulantes y pasajeros del barco se juntan, ella se besa con Jack, aun así Perla lloraba desconsoladamente.

"No puede ser…Jack muere" —dijo Perla llorando.

"Tranquila Perla" —dijo Blu tratando de consolarla.

"Me dijiste que veríamos una romántica…no una trágica" —dijo Perla.

"Pero no te gustó como esos dos se amaron aunque haya sido por ese poco tiempo" —dijo Blu.

"Bueno…supongo que sí" —dijo Perla un poco más calmada.

"¿Te gustó tu primera película?"

"Eeem…solo me hubiera gustado que Jack y Rose se hubieran quedado juntos…pero me encantó…todas las películas son así de buenas "

"Mmm…bueno no todas"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Hay algunas que no son tan buenas…inclusive hay algunas que son horribles y aburridas"

"¿En serio?...wow…no sabía eso…oye Blu mira ya anocheció, pero aun no deja de llover" —dijo Perla viendo por la ventana.

"Te dije que a uno se le pasa el tiempo volando cuando ve televisión" —dijo Blu.

"Tienes razón…quizá otro día podamos ver otra"

"Cuando tú quieras"

En ese instante apareció Linda por la puerta principal, a lo que Blu la vio y voló hacia a ella para saludarla, ella lo saludó rascándole debajo del cuello, haciendo que se ría un poco y tiemble un poco, lo cual se percató Perla, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Bueno Blu…solo vengo de pasada para recoger unas cosas…tengo una cita con Tulio…los dejo un rato ya regreso…si quieren pueden dormir en el sofá…ya que aún sigue lloviendo" —dijo Linda dejando a Blu en la mesa y recogiendo sus cosa para después irse.

"Al parecer tenemos las casa para nosotros… ¿Qué dices…que hacemos?" —preguntó Blu, pero luego lo pensó de nuevo y vio que había dicho algo que podía incentivar a Perla, entonces se puso nervioso de nuevo.

"Hay que ver otra película" —respondió Perla.

"(Suspiro)…Excelente veremos otra película…pero esta será de ciencia ficción" —dijo Blu aliviado y volando hacia las películas.

"¿Ciencia…que?" —preguntó Perla muy confundida.

"Ciencia ficción…veremos Star Wars" —dijo Blu de manera algo nerd.

"Jeje…ok…lo que tu digas"

Blu y Perla estuvieron viendo la película hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Unas horas después, Perla se levantó para acomodarse bien encima de Blu y una vez que estuvo en una buena posición se echó en su pecho sin despertarlo, teniendo un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

"_Mañana será el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel"_ —pensó Perla hasta que se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto a unos kilómetros de la clínica y debajo de la tierra, la cápsula seguía su conteo…

"_1 día, 8 horas, 10 minutos y 57 segundos…"_

* * *

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué pasará el día siguiente? ¿Qué es esa cápsula? ¿Quiénes son los ángeles de las muertes?**

**Yyyy este fue el capítulo de hoy…sé que fue en término medio…no hubo acción…pero la acción ya viene…**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si fue así, quisiera que dejen un review y si no también para mejorar más la historia que se viene lo mejor.**

**En cuanto a mi actualización tardía, estuve demasiado pero demasiado ocupado con trabajos y exámenes que no me quedo tiempo de terminar la historia, pues verán estoy entrando a finales y eso quiere decir vacaciones (:D), pero para tener buenas vacaciones hay que salir bien.**

**Pero no se preocupen sé que la actualización de hoy era de la semana pasada o de la anterior a esa, así que voy a subir un capítulo especial esta semana, este domingo con los motivos de seguir actualizando mi fic y porque este domingo es una fecha especial para mí. Y sobre todo me va ayudar un buen amigo que me ayudó para escribir el capítulo adicional de mi anterior fic.**

**Bueno nos veremos en unos días…**

**Se despide deseando que sea domingo xD**

**Dark B-B out**


	7. La metamorfosis (Parte 1)

**Hola, que hay?, what's up?**

**Luego de una semana de estudios y amanecidas, por fin estoy libre, el por qué pues lo leerán después de este cap, sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo…el capítulo 7:**

* * *

**La metamorfosis (Parte 1)**

* * *

Poco a poco el oscuro día que envolvía toda la ciudad de Rio se empezaba a aclarar poco a poco, dejando ver una franja anaranjada en el cielo al este de la ciudad, lo que quería decir que el amanecer estaba comenzando. Todos los animales de la selva empezaban a levantarse, pero primero las aves se despertaron como era habitual, para comenzar con un nuevo día y con la rutina de siempre. A unos kilómetros de allí se encontraba la casa de Tulio donde en un sofá bien cómodo y acolchado se encontraban Blu y Perla acostados y abrazados. Ambos se veían muy felices y profundamente dormidos, salvo uno de ellos, Blu fue el primero en despertar.

"Mmm…ahora sí que dormí bien" —dijo Blu relajado levantándose del sofá y luego miró el reloj—"Vaya que extraño…son las 7 am todavía…debe ser que yo ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir en estos lugares…"

"Pero Perla no" —Blu miró a Perla quien se encontraba aun durmiendo—"En serio se ve hermosa cuando duerme" —dijo mientras acariciaba su suave cabeza.

"_Bueno…entonces que podemos hacer hoy…haber…ya jugamos…vimos películas…eeh…bueno creo que ya hicimos todos…ahora solo nos queda esperar a mañana que su ala esté curada completamente…y volvamos al…eso es…mañana será nuestro último día en el hábitat…supongo que puedo prepararle una sorpresa con muchas flores y otras cosas"_ —pensó Blu emocionado, levantándose y preparándose para volar—"Ya regreso Perla" —dijo Blu y se fue volando en dirección a la clínica para aves.

Luego de unos minutos de un vuelo tranquilo y algo rápido, Blu llegó a la clínica que aún estaba siendo remodelada, pero ya estaban terminando de hacer ese trabajo. Blu entró por una ventana y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el hábitat donde él y Perla estuvieron hasta el incidente del "terremoto".

"Muy bien aquí pondré la sorpresa que le haré…pero necesitaré bastantes flores" —dijo Blu mirando el área del suelo —"Ok alas a la obra…hay que conseguir varias flores de distintos colores" —terminó Blu y salió volando afuera de la clínica para buscar a sus alrededores la flores que necesitaba.

Blu buscaba por todas partes, ya sea lejos o cerca de la clínica las flores que necesitaba y estas las traía a la clínica rápidamente, así estuvo todo el día yendo de un lugar a otro buscando, escogiendo, recogiendo, trayendo, decorando, etc. Mientras Blu recogía sus flores y las ponía en el hábitat, no se había percatado o no sabía que alguien o algo lo estaba observando o mejor dicho acechando.

Las horas pasaban cada vez más rápido que ya se hacía de tarde, lo cual indicaba que Perla estaba a punto de despertarse.

"Mmm… (Suspiros)…por fin ya amaneció que bue…pero ¿qué pasó?... ¿por qué parece que ya estamos de tarde?" —Se preguntó Perla confundida —"Al parecer me quedé dormida…debe ser porque dormí demasiado cómoda en este sillón y…un momento y Blu"

Perla comenzó a mirar por todos lados y por los rincones de la casa, buscando a Blu, pero no lo pudo encontrar en ninguna parte.

"Que extraño… ¿a dónde se habrá ido?...siempre se levanta después que yo…a pesar de que piensa que aún sigo dormida…yo solo lo hago para estar encima de él…jeje" —se rio nerviosamente Perla —"(Suspiro)…bueno…de seguro se fue a buscar el desayuno o algo por estilo…ya volverá…por mientras veré que de bueno le vio Blu a la casa de los humanos" —dijo Perla algo emocionada bajando del sofá.

De vuelta con Blu que seguía buscando las flores que necesitaba para la sorpresa de Perla; sin embargo, él ya empezaba a cansarse por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto al buscar las flores para su sorpresa.

"Ahahah…y esa es la flor número 84…tan solo…ahah…me faltan 16 flores para terminar la sorpresa de Perla…"—dijo Blu agitado, hasta que una planta extraña y con aroma singular captó su atención—"Esta planta…que bonita es… se parece a la uña de gato…y tiene casi su olor…y su sabor es…mghm…puaaaj…horrible"—dijo Blu escupiendo la planta con desagrado—"…Creo que me confundí…bueno a seguir con la…ouaaah…mmm…que extraño…porque tengo…tengo demasiado sueño...un momento…ouaaah…no me digas que esa era la planta Curare…" — terminó de decir Blu y al instante se desmayó, cayéndose muy fuerte en el suelo, quedándose completamente inconsciente en medio de la selva de Rio.

Las aves que pasaban por allí lo miraban y no les importaba quien era y porque estaba en suelo durmiendo, ellas solo seguían su camino. No obstante, hubo uno que le resultó conocido, así que aterrizó al frente de él, luego le dio vuelta, ya que estaba pico abajo y al verlo cara a cara se sorprendió quien era, entonces sin perder otro minuto más, lo agarró y se lo llevó volando.

Después de unos minutos de vuelo, el ave aterrizó adentro de un árbol, en lo que parecía ser su nido y dejó a Blu en un costado, en ese momento trató de levantarlo moviéndolo o golpeándolo despacio, pero no reaccionaba, estuvo así por un buen rato hasta que se dio por vencido, entonces le vino una brillante idea, así que salió del nido volando y después de casi una hora volvió con un poco de agua en un retazo de coco y se lo echó encima de su cara, levantando a Blu de golpe y asustado.

"Vaya por fin te despiertas…lo siento por el agua mi amigo…jeje" —dijo el ave, el cual su voz se le hacía familiar a Blu, pero veía al ave medio borroso—"Te encontré en medio de la selva…parecías estar muerto…pero luego me percaté que estabas respirando…así que pensé que te desmayaste…y luego te traje aquí"

Luego que terminó de hablar el ave, Blu se sobó los ojos y empezó a ver claramente, entonces dirigió su mirada al ave y se dio con la sorpresa y alegría de que el ave misteriosa era Rafael.

"Hey…Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar" —dijo Rafael—"¿Cómo has estado?"

"¡Rafael!…eemm…creo que bien" —dijo Blu un poco asombrado.

"Entonces…dime… ¿cómo aprendiste a volar?"

"Bueno no fue gracias a ti" —dijo Blu irónicamente—"Nos abandonaste en el avión"

"A si eso…bueno yo estaba un poco emocionado…veras…nunca antes me habían encerrado…y lo único que quería era volver con mi familia…se me había olvidado por completo que tú no sabías volar…y cuando nos dimos cuenta…los habíamos dado por muertos…discúlpame por eso" —dijo Rafael arrepentido.

"No hay problema…después de todo…salió bien todo…bueno…casi todo"

"Bueno y dime una cosa… ¿cómo fue que sentiste el ritmo de tu corazón?"

"Bueno…después de que te escapaste…Nigel nos atacó…y le rompió una de sus alas a Perla"

"Eso hizo el malnacido"

"Sí luego comenzó a asfixiarme y luego…eeem…me las ingenié para mandarlo a volar…haciendo que se atasque con el avión y se estrelle junto con él" —dijo Blu modificando la verdad.

"Así que fue por eso" —respondió Rafael.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Que…cuando me reuní con Nico y Pedro…los fuimos a buscar…pero nos encontramos con la sorpresa que el avión estaba estrellado…y no había nadie adentro"

"Sí pues…bueno como te decía…cuando el avión caía…Perla se cayó al vacío"

"¿Se cayó?"

"Sí…y yo salté detrás de ella"

"¿Saltaste?...pero si no sabías volar…"

"Sí lo sé…y cuando íbamos en plena caída…ella…"

"¿Ella qué?"

"Bueno…yo…ella" —Blu se sonrojo, ya que era la primera vez que contaba esa historia—"…ella me besó"

"¿Te besó?" —Preguntó Rafael—"Jajá…lo sabía…tú le gustas a esa chica…el amor entre ustedes dos era visible a los lejos…y luego… ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Ella terminó de besarme…extendí mis alas y comencé a volar…en ese momento tome a Perla con mis garras y la lleve a la clínica para que Tulio pueda curarla…pasaron varios días…nos conocimos mejor…luego yo le propuse que fuéramos pareja"

"Y ella… ¿qué dijo?"

"Que sí"

"Pero entonces… ¿qué estás haciendo acá o por ahí durmiendo o desmayado en vez de estar con Perla?"

"Bueno…es que…"

"¿Se pelearon?"

"No, claro que no…verás estaba preparándole una sorpresa en la clínica porque están remodelándola y nos estamos quedando en la casa de Tulio y mañana estará lista la clínica…entonces cuando volvamos justo su ala sanará para mañana y le tengo una sorpresa"

"Jaja…vaya sí que tenías tu lado romántico bien guardado"

"Sí…jeje…oh verdad… ¿qué horas son?... ¿cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?"

"Bueno ya va a anochecer…y estuviste casi 4 horas desmayado"

"¡¿Queee?!" —Exclamó Blu asustado—"¡Oh no!...Perla me va a matar"

"Jeje…tranquilo no te va a pasar nada…solo dile la verdad…estoy seguro que va a estar muy preocupada por ti"

"Sí tienes razón…será mejor que me apure" —dijo Blu preparándose para volar.

"Hey…espera…ya que ya son pareja… ¿ya se acostaron?" —preguntó Rafael.

"¡¿Que?!... ¿Por qué preguntas eso Rafael?" —exclamó Blu incómodo.

"Entonces no lo han hecho…y ¿por qué no amigo?...no te avergüences" —dijo Rafael.

"Pero es que…no es eso…Rafael" —dijo Blu nervioso.

"Ya veo…no han tenido un buen momento" —dijo Rafael.

"Bueno…no exactamente"

"No me digas que lo arruinaste…aunque conociéndote… no me sorprende"

"No fui yo…fue en el día del terremoto"

"Ah ya veo…ustedes estuvieron cerca…pero fueron interrumpidos…a mí me pasó lo mismo"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí…y dime… ¿por qué no siguieron después?"

"Bueno es que Perla estaba muy asustada por el terremoto y yo…"

"¿Qué pasa Blu?"

"No estoy muy seguro de hacerlo"

"¿Por qué?"

"No estaba muy seguro si llevar la relación al siguiente nivel…no sé si estábamos listos…además podía dejar a Perla embarazada"

"¿Acaso dejarás a Perla si ella queda embarazada?"

"No…nada de eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"_¿Qué le digo?...no puede ser la verdad…vamos piensa como una ave normal…vamos…vamos…aah…eso es"_ —pensó Blu rápidamente y luego habló—"Bueno…no estoy seguro de ser padre…no me encuentro capacitado"

"Ay…chico…nadie está capacitado para ser padre…yo no lo estaba cuando deje embarazada por primera vez a Eva" —dijo Rafael.

"Entonces… ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que eras un buen padre?"

"Cuando ya habían nacido, yo tenía las mismas inquietudes que tú, pero uno aprende…no es tarea fácil, pero es hermoso…sobre todo si lo haces con la mujer que amas…además, si ustedes dos se aman…nada debería interferir en que ustedes dos lo hagan"

"Bueno…yo pensé que…"

"Ese es el problema Blu…parece que no aprendes nunca…no debes pensar con la cabeza, sino con el corazón…el apareamiento es muy importante…gracias a eso las parejas se pueden demostrar mutuamente que se aman…y comparte un vínculo…un vínculo especial que hace que los dos estén conectados…sincronizados unidos para toda la vida…es lo que hace que se amen cada vez más…y de a veces tienen una bendición…les llega un hijo…no siempre necesariamente, pero es hermoso…esa experiencia es única…chico, cuando lo experimentes me entenderás"

"Wow…no sabía que implicaba tantas cosas"

"Lo ves…por eso confía en mí… ¿cuántas veces te he fallado?" —preguntó Rafael con orgullo.

"Por ahora…mmm…dos" —respondió Blu.

"¿Dos?"

"Sí…cuando el rescate de Perla falló…y cuando nos abandonaste en el avión"

Ambos se pusieron a reír, Blu se dio cuenta que estaba a unos minutos de que el sol se vaya ocultando, así que salieron del nido.

"Wow…sí que el tiempo se pasa volando" —comentó Blu algo preocupado.

"Tranquilo Blu…no te va a pasar nada…esta vez confía en mí…solo déjate llevar y disfruta de esta linda y futura noche"

"Jeje…gracias…fue un gusto volver a hablar contigo Rafael…nos estamos viendo" —dijo Blu despidiéndose y emprendiendo el vuelo.

"El gusto fue mío…y no te estés desmayando por lugares extraños…jajaja…" —se reía Rafael mientras levantaba su ala para despedirse.

Luego de unos minutos Blu llegó a la casa de Tulio y sin perder el tiempo pasó de frente a la casa y empezó a buscar a Perla por toda la casa y no la pudo encontrar, hasta que escucho unas risas que venían de un cuarto de arriba, entonces de inmediato Blu voló hacia el segundo piso y empezó a seguir esas risas hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, una vez que llegó abrió la puerta y se dio con la terrible y vergonzosa sorpresa que eran Linda y Perla que estaban mirando las fotos de Blu de pequeño en su computadora.

"Ay no" —dijo Blu avergonzado.

"Sí…y aquí está tomando su biberón…no es tierno" —dijo Linda con una voz media chillona, mientras que Perla solo se reía.

"Oh nononono…ya dejen de ver eso por favor" —dijo Blu muy avergonzado volando rápidamente hacia la computadora y tapando su imagen de pequeño.

"Ay…Blu no sea aguafiestas…nos estábamos divirtiendo" —dijo Perla tratando de mover a Blu.

"No pueden divertirse haciendo o mirando otras cosas" —dijo Blu algo molesto.

"Ouuuh…lo siento Blu te hice enfadar y en frente de tu pareja" —agregó Linda en forma irónica, haciendo que Perla se ría y choque su ala con la mano de Linda, provocando que Blu se enfade y se avergüence más y se vaya fastidiado de la habitación.

Después de unas fotos "tiernas" de Blu de pequeño, Linda ayudó a Perla a buscar a Blu hasta que lo encontraron afuera de la casa en el nido, entonces Linda la llevó y la puso encima del nido, luego se fue dejándolos solos.

"Ay…Blu te veías tan tierno de bebé…jeje" —se rio Perla llamando la atención de Blu, pero él solo la ignoró, mientras seguía mirando el sunset.

"En serio Blu…me estás haciendo la ley del hielo…solo porque vi tus fotos de la infancia…vamos no seas inmaduro…me dejaste sola como 12 horas…que querías que haga si ni siquiera puedo volar hasta mañana" —dijo Perla, sin embargo Blu seguía mirando el sol que se ocultaba.

"(Suspiro)…esta bien Blu, lo siento…pero no me ignores…por favor…" —dijo Perla un poco triste.

"No Perla…no te perdono…porque tú tendrás que perdonarme" —dijo Blu serio acercándose a Perla.

"Perdonarte… ¿por qué?" —preguntó Perla confundida.

"Por esto…"—dijo Blu y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Perla.

"Jajaja…Blu…para…jajaja….eres un…jaja" —trataba de hablar Perla, pero no podía.

"Jajaja…eso tienes…por haber visto mis fotos personales" —se reía Blu viendo como sufría Perla por las cosquillas.

"Jajajaja…ya para…lo siento…ahaha…jajaja…aaah" —exhaló Perla y se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados en el suelo.

"Jejeje…Perla… ¿Perla, estas bien?...ohoh" —dijo Blu preocupado viendo que Perla no reaccionaba, mientras la movía de un lado a otro—"Oh no…me sobrepase…Perla por favor despierta…despiertaaaa…"—Perla sorprendió a Blu y lo tumbó en el suelo, poniéndose encima de él.

"Ahora verás lo que se siente que te hagan cosquillas" —dijo Perla con una sonría maliciosa.

"Ja…ja…yo no tengo cosquillas" —negó Blu cantando victoria.

"Bueno eso no es del todo cierto" —dijo Perla y empezó a hacerle cosquillas con su pico en el cuello de Blu.

"Oh no…jajajjaja…maldición…jajaja… ¿cómo?...jajaja…"—se reía descontroladamente Blu.

"Jejeje…no ves lo que se siente…jeje…"—decía Perla.

"Jajajaja…por favor…jajaja…ya para…jajaja"

"No..no lo haré"

"Jajaja…jajaja para…está bien….jajjaa…está bien….jajajaja…haré lo que tú quieres…jajaja pero para"

"¿Lo que quiera?"

"Sí…jajajajaja…pero para…jajaja"

"Ok"

Perla dejó de hacer cosquillas a Blu y se bajó de su encima, dejando a Blu respirar, puesto que estaba cansado por las cosquillas que le habían hecho.

"Ahaha…gracias…"—dijo Blu tratando de respirar, pero Perla se abalanzó a él besándolo apasionadamente.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero Blu…"—Dijo Perla seductoramente al terminar el beso

"Uhh…"—Blu trago saliva y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Perla lo abrazo y comenzó a besarlo, pero noto la actitud tímida de Blu

"¡Hey Blu! ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres ´jugar´ conmigo un rato?" —Pregunto Perla en tono coqueto

"No…No es eso Perla, es solo que…Ehm…"—Blu trataba de buscar alguna respuesta apropiada

"¡Oh vamos! No seas aguafiestas…Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera, ¡y yo quiero tener una noche contigo!" —Perla volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, pero lentamente su actitud cambio al ver que el ánimo de Blu seguía igual o peor

"¿Blu?..." —Perla bajo el nivel de intensidad en ese momento al sentir que algo andaba mal

"Lo siento Perla…E-enserio lo siento…."— Blu camino un poco al exterior del nido, dejando a Perla muy confundida

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos Perla reacciono y se dispuso a que ningún contratiempo arruinase la noche, así que fue hasta donde estaba Blu y se sentó junto con él en la orilla del nido.

"Perla, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en que podría suceder el día de mañana? "— Dijo Blu sin dirigir la mirada, contemplando el cielo estrellado que hacia aquella noche

"Sí, claro que lo he pensado…Bueno, pensado, porque…Desde que te conocí, perdí todo conocimiento de que podría pasar..." —Perla se había tranquilizado y hablaba con un tono suave

"¿De verdad? ¿E-es eso malo?" —Pregunto Blu un tanto incomodo

"No, para nada…Es más…Creo que así me gusta más…Porque, nunca sé que vendrá, solamente sé que no estaré sola para enfrentarlo…Claro, mientras estés a mi lado, ¿Qué más podría yo querer?" —Miro a Blu con una tierna sonrisa, a lo cual Blu se alegró un poco

"Oh Perla…veras…Seré sincero contigo…Es lo menos que te mereces por tanto…Veras, yo te amo demasiado, y me encantaría tener una noche contigo, es solo que…que…"—Blu se ponía cada vez más nervioso

"¿Si Blu? Anda, puedes contarme lo que sea, Somos Pareja, ¿No?" —Perla esperaba pacientemente por una respuesta, Blu no pudo seguir callando más.

"Es solo que no me siento preparado para ser padre..." —Blu no pudo contenerse y volteo la vista hacia otro lugar

"¿En serio es eso?..." —Perla se recostó levemente a un costado de Blu

"Si, e-es eso…"—Dijo Blu sin apartar la vista

"Mira Blu…Para serte sincera, yo tampoco lo estoy…"—Dijo Perla en un tono apenado

"Wow…"—Blu ya no sabía que decir

"Si, pero eso es natural…Nunca nadie está preparado…Pero es algo de lo que aprendes…Además, se lo que puede salir de una noche así, pero no tengo temor a lo que pueda venir, ya que sé que podré contar contigo…"—Dijo mientras con su ala buena levanto suavemente la cara de Blu para que quedase mirándola, lo que no se esperaba Blu era que Perla sonreía con ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Perla…Yo…Yo lamento hacerte esperar tanto, es solo que no encontraba como desahogarme, algo que venía guardándome desde la primera vez que lo intentaste…"—Blu Abrazaba a Perla mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

"Blu, yo también quisiera pedirte disculpas…"—Ciertamente Blu no vio venir aquella respuesta, por lo cual se confundió al igual que Perla hace unos momentos.

"¿Tú porque Perla? No has hecho nada malo, he sido yo, siempre intentando evadir el pasar el que podría ser uno de los mejores momentos como pare…"—Perla retomo la palabra sin aviso

"No Blu…No han sido verdaderos momentos, yo te he forzado…Te había estado presionando y no sabía que podría incomodarte…En verdad Perdóname Blu…"— Sollozo Perla mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Blu.

"Descuida Perla, no pasa nada…Enserio, créeme, todo está bien, no pasa nada…"—Ambos se abrazaron por un largo rato

"Blu…Si, si no quieres…Ya sabes…Puedes decírmelo…Podríamos esperar algún otro día…"—Dijo Perla en un tono deprimente, lo cual hacía sentir mal a Blu

"Perla, no quisiera seguir evadiendo el hecho de que quiero estar contigo…Pe-pero…"—Blu se puso algo nervioso.

"¿Pero?..." —De cierta manera Perla agradaba de ver como Blu se ponía nervioso cuando hablaba con ella

"Es solo que…No, nose como empezar…Jeje…"— Respondió Blu muy sonrojado

"Descuida Blu, no hay guía, no hay que hacer más que dejarse llevar por el momento—dijo Perla besando a Blu apasionadamente y teniendo su primera noche especial.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X (*)**

Al día siguiente, Blu fue el primero que despertó viendo que aun Perla dormía profundamente.

"Vaya que estupenda noche… fue maravillosa…fue increíble... tenía razón Rafael (suspiro)…bueno será mejor que vaya a terminar la sorpresa de Perla…tan solo me faltan algunas flores…con esto y con lo que pasó anoche será la mejor manera para decirle que la amo" —dijo Blu emocionado, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la clínica para aves.

Mientras tanto, un guacamayo celeste con una marca de media gota en su pecho, regresaba a su nido cerca de la clínica para aves de un largo viaje.

"Wow…que tal viaje…estoy completamente agotado…por fin termine mi excursión de tres días…sí que este planeta tiene increíbles sitios para conocer y visitar…en serio me está agradando estar aquí" —dijo el guacamayo celeste llamado Rolling, echándose en su cama.

"Simplemente impresionante…ahora ya puedo entender lo que es ser un 'ave' aquí… (suspiro)…este día no podría ser mejor" —Rolling sonrió y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido.

Volviendo a la clínica, Blu ya había llegado con todas las flores que le faltaba para completar la sorpresa de Perla, por suerte los trabajadores ya habían terminado de reparar todo la clínica, puesto que ya no se encontraba nadie, lo que facilitó a Blu las cosas; así que sin ningún problemas o contratiempos pudo terminar la sorpresa de Perla, pero se quedó un rato más en el hábitat dando los últimos retoques a la sorpresa. No obstante, no se había dado cuenta que alguien o algo lo estaba asechando.

"…98…99…y…100…listo terminé…wow…si que se ve genial y hermoso…ojalá le guste a Perla…bueno creo que es momento de regresar" —dijo Blu mientras hacía los últimos retoques a su sorpresa.

"Ok…ahora a traer a Perla…esto le va a encantar…eso espeee… mghgmadah" —dijo Blu volteando y al instante fue interrumpido por una especie de masa blanca en forma de escorpión que saltó a su cara y lo empezó a ahorcar y tratar de entrar por su pico, aunque Blu no se dejaba, él trataba de quitárselo de su cara con sus alas, corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de sacárselo.

Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, este escorpión se empezó a transformar en masa y luego en un líquido blanco que poco a poco comenzó a meterse por su pico y ojos de Blu. Blu ya no opuso resistencia y solo sintió como este líquido ingresaba a cada parte de su cuerpo y le ocasionaba fuertes dolores que nunca había experimentado, así que comenzó a gritar de dolor. Estuvo gritando sin misericordia hasta que el líquido blanco terminó de entrar toda al cuerpo de Blu. Pasaron unos segundos y Blu trató de levantarse del suelo pero se sentía muy mareado y pesado, entonces de un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar provocando que la luces del hábitat comiencen a apagarse y prenderse bruscamente y empiece a hacer vientos fuertes adentro del lugar. Luego unos rayos empezaron a salir de la nada, era como si una fuerte tormenta eléctrica estuviera desencadenándose en el interior del hábitat.

Después de que pasara la tormenta eléctrica, un aro de luz negra salió del pecho de Blu envolviendo todo su cuerpo, luego como si lo escaneara, el aro recorrió todo su cuerpo desde su patas hasta su cabeza, este aro conforme pasaba por cada parte de su cuerpo, iba alterando su aspecto y su color hasta llegar a la cabeza. Apenas llegó a la cabeza, la pasó y posteriormente desapareció, el líquido blanco había alterado completamente la apariencia de Blu, era como si fuera otro guacamayo, las plumas de sus alas ya no eran de color azul, estas ahora eran negras, su símbolo del rayo, la mitad era negro y la otra era blanco; finalmente el cambio más drástico era lo que tenía en su cara, era una máscara blanca parecida a un cráneo con líneas rojas en la parte izquierda de la máscara, en la derecha solo era blanca, dos huecos en donde estaban sus ojos y en la parte que tapaba su pico, habían como una especie de marcas de dientes que lo rodeaban y en el centro sobresalía una punta con doble filo.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que el líquido alteró el cuerpo de Blu, entonces de un momento a otro Blu despertó, abrió sus ojos que ya no eran de un color marrón claro, sino habían cambiado a unos amarillos profundos. Blu se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, entonces empezó a mirar y a sentir cada parte de su cuerpo y una vez que terminó de inspeccionarse, sonrió y dijo con una voz muy grave y diferente a la suya normalmente.

"_Que interesante huésped"_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Qué pasará con Blu?**

_**(*) Si desean leer la escena de la "noche especial" de Blu y Perla lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil subido como "Escenas adicionales: Sin Límites", no olviden que esta con ranking M, así que tomen sus precauciones.**_

**Yyyy…ese fue el capítulo de hoy, está vez es fue momento de dar un cambio extraordinario**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si fue así, quisiera que dejen un review y si no también para mejorar más la historia que seguirán las sorpresas.**

**Sé que me demore de nuevo en actualizar, pero esta vez fueron por los finales, así que ahora estoy de vacaciones de invierno :D, ahora estaré más libre que nunca hasta agosto actualizando no solo este fic, sino también el que deje en stand by (Feliz Carnaval Pt. 2) y otro que fic nuevo que es obra de 2 increíbles autores de FF y mía.**

**Bueno espero que pasen una buena semana…**

**Se despide disfrutando su primer día de vacaciones xD**

**Dark B-B out**


	8. La metamorfosis (Parte 2)

**Hola, que tal?, what's up?**

**Sé que estoy tarde pero las vacaciones me consumieron xD, además justo cayó para fiestas patrias, así que ni hubo mucho, pero basta de excusas ojala lo disfruten sin más preámbulos…el capítulo 8**

* * *

**La metamorfosis**** (Parte 2)**

* * *

"Qué interesante huésped" —dijo Blu sonriendo maliciosamente, viendo su nuevo aspecto—"Nunca había estado dentro de un cuerpo así, es otra sensación, otro nivel, otra fuente de poder, se siente realmente bien, siempre me contuve a saber o tomar cuerpos de los Dark, pero ahora esto es diferente, aunque aún no lo logro corromper totalmente, puedo lograrlo; sin embargo necesito tiempo y que mi huésped gane más fuerza, porque a pesar de que tiene otro nivel, lo siento débil e insuficiente"

Blu empezó a examinar el área donde estaba y vio el nido en el que Perla y Blu descansaron los días que estuvieron en el hábitat, luego vio el ducto de ventilación, se acercó y cogió uno de los barrotes, rompiéndolo fácilmente y sin ningún esfuerzo.

"Perfecto" —exclamó Blu mirando el barrote, luego se dirigió al nido y se recostó en él—"Pronto me apoderaré completamente de este huésped…jajaja…ahora disfruta de tu libertad" —Blu agarró el barrote y rompió la máscara que llevaba en el rostro.

El haber roto la máscara, ocasionó que el cuerpo de Blu comience a convulsionar, esto duró varios segundos, hasta que se detuvo, en ese momento todo su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, todo empezaba a regresar a la normalidad, sus alas volvieron a ser azules, sus ojos regresaron a su color marrón, su símbolo volvió a ser negro completamente, su pico y su cuerpo que habían crecido varios centímetros, regreso a su mismo tamaño. Cuando terminó la transformación, Blu había regresado a la normalidad y se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Luego de un tiempo, Blu se despertó de golpe, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla muy fuerte e impactante.

"Ahahaha…¿Dónde?¿Cuándo?" —decía Blu jadeante, mirando a su alrededor—"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" —Blu empezó a mirar a su alrededor y se percató de que estaba dentro del nido del hábitat, luego miró a su lado y había un barrote de hierro, cosa que le pareció extraño, después de unos segundos recapacitó de su "sueño" y se levantó.

"Creo que me quedé dormido" —dijo Blu algo preocupado—"Oh no, Perla, se me fue el tiempo, ojalá siga dormida" —Blu salió exaltado del nido y sin perder el tiempo se fue volando a toda velocidad de regreso a la casa de Tulio. —"Espero que no sea tarde"

Después de un largo recorrido para llegar a la de casa Tulio, Blu había llegado demasiado rápido al árbol donde se encontraba Perla, ya que había utilizado después de bastante tiempo de haberlo dejado, su súper velocidad. Blu aterrizó exhausto en una rama al lado del nido y se pudo dar cuenta que Perla aún seguía dormida tranquilamente.

"(Suspiro) Eso estuvo cerca, que bueno que aún no se levanta, mi sorpresa aún sigue en marcha" —dijo Blu aliviado, entrando al nido y poniéndose a un costado de Perla, esto provocó que mueva un poco a ella y por consiguiente que se despierte por el movimiento.

"Buenos días, ¿cómo has dormido?" —preguntó Blu sonriendo.

"Muy bien gracias a ti" —dijo Perla besando a Blu en la mejilla—"Lo que hiciste anoche fue…maravilloso"

"Tú también eres maravillosa" —dijo románticamente Blu—"Eres la mejor"

"No Blu, tú eres el mejor"

"No tú eres la mejor"

"Yo te insisto, Blu eres el mejor de todos"

"Yo te insisto más, de todo el mundo, tú eres la mejor"

"Bueno" —dijo Perla riendo y con una gran sonrisa, luego fue invadida por el orgullo—"¡Tienes razón…soy la mejor!"

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente y se quedaron acostados uno al lado del otro por un buen rato, conversando de sus sentimientos y de lo grandiosa que había sido su noche anterior, ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento acabara.

"Debemos hacerlo más seguido" —propuso Perla muy seductoramente a Blu.

"¿Más seguido dices?" —preguntó un poco nervioso Blu.

"Sí…todas las noches" —dijo Perla muy emocionada.

"¿Todas las noches?" —preguntó Blu mientras se sentía nervioso, incómodo y un poco presionado.

"Sí…pero para eso necesitamos mucha energía"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Que debemos acumulara fuerzas, para que en la noche sea fantástico, cada noche"

"Uuufff no lo sé" —dijo Blu algo indeciso.

"Vamos Blu no te hagas el difícil, yo sé que tú quieres, además un macho siempre debe satisfacer a su hembra, tú deber como macho es ese"

"Eeeemm si, supongo que si, pero tú eres muy caprichosa, creo que me dará un infarto"

"Jajaja no seas exagerado, además eres un dios…es imposible que te mueras, bueno creo que debemos alimentarnos"

"Jajaja, que graciosa, aaah verdad, la clínica ya está reconstruida y podemos ir ahora mismo, además el desayuno ya estará listo" —aconsejó Blu sonriendo.

"No lo sé Blu, me gusta estar acá" —respondió Perla indecisa.

"Vamos Perla, recuerda que hoy te podré quitar las vendas y para eso necesitas que te vea Tulio que ya estas recuperada"

"Aun no estoy segura"

"Y también te tengo una sorpresa esperando" —dijo Blu tratando de convencer a Perla.

"¿En serio?" —dijo Perla emocionándose.

"Si, y si quieres verla tendrás que venir conmigo a la clínica" —dijo Blu en forma seductora.

"Mmm está bien, me convenciste" —dijo Perla sonriendo.

"Excelente, ahora salgamos, vamos Perla no hay que perder el tiempo" —decía Blu ansioso saliendo del nido con todas sus plumas de la espalada desordenadas y despeinadas.

"Ay, espera un momento" —dijo Perla deteniendo a Blu—"Estas todo despeinado, no creerás que te dejaré salir así"

"Bueno tu tampoco estas muy peinada que digamos" —dijo Blu mientras ella lo peinaba suavemente con su pico.

"Es que eres un salvaje" —dijo entre risas Perla—"Como crees que estaré arreglada, si tu ayer te comportaste como todo un semental"

"Bueno…yo…"—dijo Blu un poco nervioso, siempre se ponía asi cuando Perla hablaba sobre el tema.

"Bien, creo que estas listo" —dijo Perla cuando terminó de peinar a Blu.

"Dejame ayudarte a ti"

"Jeje gracias Blu"

"¿Entonces vamos?" —preguntó Blu un poco nervioso, terminando de ayudar a Perla.

"Por supuesto que sí tontito" —se burló Perla.

Blu sonrió y agarró cuidadosamente a Perla y se fue volando con dirección a la clínica. Luego de un vuelo tranquilo y placentero, Blu y Perla llegaron a la clínica, pero antes de entrar por la ventana, Blu se detuvo en un árbol cercano a esta, ya que escucharon unas voces que le eran familiares, entonces miraron para atrás y vieron que se trataba de Nico y Pedro, a quienes no los habían visto después del carnaval.

"Oigan chicos, ¿cómo están?" —saludó Nico.

"Si…no los veía desde el carnaval" —dijo Pedro.

"Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?" —respondió Blu.

"Como siempre hermano" —dijo Pedro— "Después de lo que pasó en el avión, no supimos de ustedes, ¿qué les pasó?"

"Buscamos una forma de salir de ahí" —dijo Perla.

"Oye Pedro, mira" —dijo Nico señalando a Perla—"Al parecer somos los mejores consejeros de amor"

"¿A qué te refieres?" —preguntó Perla incómoda en como la estaba mirando Nico.

"Que nosotros le dimos unos increíbles consejos a Blu" —dijo Pedro—"Y al parecer le han dado resultado"

"Si, ustedes dos ya se han acostado" —dijo Nico poniendo nervioso e incómodos a Blu y Perla—"Como te envidio amigo"

"¿Ustedes porque creen eso?" —preguntó Perla incómoda en como la estaba mirando Nico.

"Ustedes creen que nacimos ayer" —dijo Pedro con una cara irónica.

"Se les nota a la distancia" —dijo Nico observando a Perla—"Mira la cara de Perla, tiene un sonrisa placentera, y mírales los pechos y la cola, están hinchados, suele pasar cuando a una hembra la complacen demasiado.

"Parece que tenemos todo un salvaje aquí" —dijo Pedro señalando a Blu—"Además no les iba a tomar mucho tiempo"

"Creo que nos descubrieron" —le susurró Blu a Perla.

"¿A qué consejos se refieren?" —preguntó de la misma forma Perla.

"Unos malos…muy malos"

"¿Qué tan malos?"

"Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos"

"Eeem ya"

"Recuerdas cuando te besé de sorpresa"

"Oh si, ya veo, así que fue por eso que lo hiciste"

"Si ellos me dijeron que lo hiciera y yo el muy idiota les hice caso"

"Recuerdo tu cara de asustado…jejeje…debiste verla, fue muy graciosa"

"Eres una chica mala" —dijo Blu mientras la besaba en el pico y Perla respondió con un beso más brusco.

"Mira, ya nos olvidaron" —dijo Nico a Pedro mientras observaban a la pareja besándose.

"Déjalos, los enamorados les sucede" —le dijo Pedro a Nico.

"Me siento solo" —dijo triste Nico.

"No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo" —dijo Pedro animándolo.

"Gracias amigo" —dijo Nico abrazando a Pedro.

"Yyy… ¿cómo va el club de samba?" —preguntó Blu después de juguetear con Perla.

"Está destruido" —dijo Nico un poco más triste.

"Estamos haciendo los planes para remodelar" —agregó Pedro.

"Bueno, suerte con eso" —dijo Blu.

"Y a ti suerte con Perla" —dijo Pedro.

"Nosotros los dejamos" —dijo Nico.

"Cuídense muchachos" —dijo Blu.

"Cuídense tórtolos" —dijo Nico mientras se alejaba.

"Cuando quieran vayan al club, quedará estupendo" —dijo Pedro alcanzando a Nico.

Blu y Perla se quedaron solos en la rama mientras la pareja de músicos se alejaban, de repente Perla se inspeccionó un poco y miro seria a Blu.

"¿Crees que me veo hinchada?" —preguntó Perla mientras se veía la cola.

"No te ves preciosa, esos dos están locos" —respondió Blu sin inmutarse.

"Es que de verdad creo que lo estoy" —dijo Perla mirándose cada vez más.

"Nah, no te preocupes, te ves hermosa así"

"Oh gracias Blu" —Perla le dio un beso en la mejilla—"¿Qué te parece si nos vamos"

"De acuerdo, pero antes de entrar quisiera que te pongas esto" —dijo Blu sacando unas vendas del hueco del árbol.

"Ahmm, y ¿por qué? Se podría saber" —dijo Perla coquetamente.

"Es una sorpresa, ya verás, pero primero tápate los ojos" —dijo Blu sonriendo y algo nervioso dándole las vendas.

"Está bien, espero que no me vayas a hacer algo" —bromeó Perla poniéndose la vendas y tapándose completamente los ojos.

"Jajaja, ya verás te va a encantar" —dijo Blu emocionado, agarrando a Perla y llevándola a dentro del hábitat.

Una vez adentro, Blu aterrizo cerca de la sorpresa de Perla, para ser exactos al frente y la dejo a Perla lista para que pueda ver su sorpresa.

"Muy bien prepárate Perla" —dijo Blu nervioso alejándose de Perla.

"Está bien, ya estoy lista" —agregó Perla algo ansiosa.

"Ok, ya puedes quitarte las vendas" —dijo Blu.

Perla se quitó las vendas de los ojos y al ver la sorpresa que le había preparado Blu se quedó totalmente emocionada y demasiado alegre. Lo que Blu le había preparado era un gran arreglo floral con diversos colores y flores de distintos tipos en el cual, en la parte del centro había un mensaje escrito que decía: "Te amo Perla"

"Bueno, sé que no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, pero siento que ya no solo te quiero sino que siento algo más que eso, siento que te a…"—dijo Blu tímidamente pero fue interrumpido por Perla quien le dio un beso sorpresivo y apasionado, hecho por el cual Blu correspondió sin problemas.

"Yo también te amo Blu" —dijo Perla emocionada con lágrimas de felicidad, rompiendo el beso.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado y nunca me separaré de ti" —dijo Blu, volviendo a besar a Perla.

Ambos estaban de lo más felices disfrutando uno del otro, hasta que de un momento al otro, la tierra empezó a temblar, causando que se asuste la pareja azul.

"¿Qué está pasando Blu?" —preguntó Perla algo asustada.

"Al parecer es otro temblor, pero este es más leve que el anterior" —respondió Blu de forma tranquila.

Sin embargo, este no era un temblor natural, a unos metros de la clínica la tierra empezaba a hundirse poco a poco, dejando salir una pequeña cápsula con varias luces del tamaño de una jaula para aves de la tierra, apenas salió comenzó a flotar en el aire moviéndose de un lugar a otro, hasta que se detuvo en una parte y luego en la punta de esta cápsula, se abrió y dejo salir como una especie de lente que escaneaba toda el área. Luego de unos minutos de haber escaneado el área, se detuvo y con una voz computarizada exclamó: "_Objetivo localizado", _entonces en ese instante, cambio de posición a una horizontal y luego en la parte final de la cápsula sacó unos propulsores, los cuales los activó y empezó a volar rápidamente con dirección a la clínica. Sin importar que hubiera enfrente suyo, la cápsula volaba y destruía cualquier obstáculo con el que se interpusiera en su camino, entonces una vez que llegó a la parte posterior de la clínica, no se detuvo y siguió volando rápido sin importar que estuviera la pared, la cápsula atravesó la pared destruyéndola e ingresando bruscamente a la clínica y aterrizando de golpe en el hábitat donde se encontraban Blu y Perla sorprendidos y asustados.

"Bluuu, ¿qué demonios es eso?" —preguntó Perla asustada, viendo la cápsula en el suelo.

"No lo sé" —respondió Blu algo asustado, alejándose con Perla—"Parece una especie de cápsu…"—Blu no terminó de hablar, puesto que la cápsula de levantó de golpe y al instante comenzó a escanear el área, hasta que llegó a donde se encontraban Blu y Perla. La cápsula activó su escáner y escaneó a la pareja de guacamayos, una vez que terminó de escanearlos, esta emitió un sonido provocando que Blu y Perla se asusten y retrocedan más. En ese momento, la cápsula se abrió y desde su interior salieron demasiado rápido unos brazos robóticos que capturaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a Perla y la metieron dentro de la cápsula para luego cerrarse inmediatamente, dejando a Blu sin reaccionar hasta que la vio dentro de la cápsula.

"Perlaaaa…"—gritó Blu corriendo hacia la cápsula donde se encontraba Perla muy asustada.

"Bluuu…ayúdame por favor, sácame de aquí" —gritaba Perla muerta de miedo y muy alterada.

"Ya voy Perla, aguanta" —decía Blu desesperado mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de la cápsula con todas sus fuerzas, luego la empezó a golpear, hasta que en un momento a otro la cápsula se comenzó a elevar poco a poco, cosa que empezó tanto a Perla como a Blu.

"Por favor, Blu…sácame de aquí, no me dejes" —dijo Perla desesperada entre lágrimas.

"Eso intento Perla, aguanta por favor, jamás te dejaré sola" —dijo Blu desesperado mientras seguía tratando de abrir la puerta o romper la luna, mas no lo lograba.

Blu estuvo un buen tiempo tratando de liberar a Perla, hasta que la cápsula dejó de elevarse y se quedó estática un momento, en ese momento la cápsula emitió un mensaje computarizado: "_Próximo destino…Darktown"_, cuando terminó de decir la frase, la cápsula lanzó un pulso electromagnético, provocando que Blu salga expulsado por la fuerza de este provocando que caiga al suelo golpeándose muy fuerte. Luego de lanzar el pulso, en ese instante la cápsula comenzó a crear y a emitir radiaciones y varias chispas de colores a los costados de esta.

"Oh no…no…Perlaaa" —gritaba Blu muy preocupado, mientras se levantaba del suelo y volaba con su súper velocidad hacia la cápsula.

La cápsula siguió emitiendo rayos, cada vez más y más fuertes hasta que de un momento a otro esta comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco. Blu se dio cuenta al instante de eso y voló más rápido para llegar a la cápsula, no obstante justo cuando ya había llegado y estaba al lado de ella, lanza otro pulso con una onda expansiva, golpeando a Blu de nuevo y volviendo a lanzar hacia el suelo, y en ese momento en que lanzó el pulso, la cápsula automáticamente desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno en el cielo, es así que para cuando Blu recuperó la conciencia, no encontró la nave que hace unos instantes estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, esto ocasionó que entre en pánico y empiece desesperadamente a mirar a todos lados y a buscar por todos lados a Perla, estuvo de un lugar a otro recorrió la ciudad entera, pero al final era el mismo resultado nunca la pudo encontrar, así estuvo todo el día en ese plan hasta que anocheció, solo para regresar a clínica con desesperación y depresión, después aterrizó en una rama afuera de la clínica y miró al cielo oscuro en silencio, para después romperlo con un grito desgarradoramente doloroso, llamando a su amada.

"Perlaaaaa…"

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, sé que fue corto pero tenía que serlo porque es la introducción a una parte más amplia e interesante de este fic, así que espero que puedan dejar reviews. Espero que tengan una buena semana**

**Se despide con Felices fiestas Perú!**

**Dark B-B out **


	9. Una lluvia interminable

**What's up? xD**

**Casi lo actualizo a tiempo, pero tuve que hacer unos cambios y otros retoques pero ya está, así que aquí les dejo el capítulo 9:**

* * *

**Una lluvia interminable**

* * *

"Solo quedan pocos días para que el rey me aniquile" —dijo Axion preocupado, caminando de un lugar a otro en su habitación—"Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he recibido nada del capitán, estoy empezando a pensar que lo mataron" —dijo golpeando con cólera su mesa, sin embargo fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias, quien era uno de los que le había estado ayudando con las noticias sobre el capitán que había perseguido al semidios.

"General, hay una…"—dijo el guardia, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por el general.

"¡¿Qué quieres idiota?!" —exclamó Axion, mirando con enojo y desesperación al guardia.

"Ehm…eeh…bueno verá…hay una cosa que…" —respondió el guardia con miedo, sin embargo fue interrumpido por Axion de nuevo.

"¡Solo dilo maldita sea!" —gritó Axion más enfadado que antes.

"¡Ha llegado una cápsula tele transportadora señor!" —respondió rápidamente el guardia.

"Y eso qué importancia tiene" —cuestionó Axion alterado, acercándose al guardia y materializando su espada.

"La cápsula…la cápsula viene de la Tierra, señor" —finalizó el guardia aterrorizado y cubriéndose con sus alas.

"¡¿Qué vino de dónde?!" —preguntó conmocionado Axion y deteniéndose cerca del guardia.

"De la Tierra, señor" —respondió aún asustado el guardia.

"Mmm…ojalá no sea lo que pienso" —Axion se empezó a preocupar por las posibles consecuencias que podría traer lo que hubiera en el interior de la cápsula.

"Iré inmediatamente, preparen todo" —El guardia asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación para preparar todo para la llegada del general.

La cápsula estaba en la misma zona donde Rolling destruyó el computador, esta se encontraba en el medio de toda la habitación, donde estaba rodeada de varios extraños aparatos y objetos nunca antes vistos, además estaba rodeado de varios guardias y científicos que lo observaban con sorpresa y minuciosidad respectivamente. Todos esperaban con ansia la llegada del general para poder ver lo que se encontraba en su interior.

Por mientras en Rio, bajo una lluvia fuerte y tempestuosa, se encontraba un guacamayo azul en el suelo arrodillado y con la cabeza hacia abajo, a este le caían unas cuantas lágrimas de su cara y balbuceaba la misma palabra una y otra vez.

"Perla…Perla…Perla…"

Él decía una y otra vez sin terminar el mismo nombre, parecía para el haberse acabado el mundo, era como si hubiese perdido el sentido de vivir; en ese instante comenzó a mirar lentamente hacia el cielo y luego a sus alrededores, después de haber observado sin ninguna importancia toda la zona en la que estaba, volvió a mirar hacia el suelo y se percató sin ninguna sorpresa o importancia que había un charco de sangre debajo de él que poco a poco iba aumentando, él sonrió ligeramente y tocó con su ala su pecho que estaba cortado y un poco abierto, de donde salía abundante sangre. Él regreso la mirada hacia adelante y se derrumbó en el suelo con los ojos medio cerrados, diciendo sus últimas palabras.

"Lo siento Perla, merezco morir así por abandonarte…"

Cerca de él se escuchaban unos aleteos que se acercaban más hacia donde se encontraba; sin embargo no los sentía o más bien no los escuchaba, él solo vagaba en sus pensamientos sin ninguna presión.

"_Me duele…siento el cuerpo pesado…tengo frío…lo lamento Perla"_

Antes de cerrar sus ojos completamente, miró que alguien había aterrizado frente a él, tan solo vio unas patas plomas y unas plumas de color celeste oscuro, luego ya no vio más y se desmayó esperando su hora. Luego de unos minutos, él sintió que estaba en un mundo oscuro y que caía lentamente, se encontraba como en una especie de trance con los ojos cerrados, y solo meditaba y sentía a través de sus pensamientos.

"_Ya no siento dolor…estoy a punto de morir…tal vez no siento dolor porque estoy en el umbral de la muerte…pero será eso…primero mi cuerpo estaba tan frío y ahora siento calor…_"

Él lo pensó por un momento, ya que le parecía extraño que sintiera calor; así que abrió los ojos y luego se levantó de golpe provocando que se quejé por las heridas que tenía, luego miró de nuevo pero esta vez con más detalle y se dio con la sorpresa que se encontraba en un nido iluminado y con varios objetos humanos y otros que no conocía.

"¿Pero qué?... ¿dónde estoy?...auch…au" —se quejó del dolor al realizar un movimiento brusco mirando el lugar en donde se encontraba, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Oh Blu, necesitas relajarte, fue muy difícil vendarte y sujetarte, si te mueves demasiado vas a morir" —dijo un guacamayo que se encontraba en la entrada del nido y en donde no había una muy buena iluminación ya que era de noche y era muy complicado percibir quien era, además de que tenía una especie de capa ploma que cubría todo su cuerpo.

"Hablas en serio, hey oye extraño sujeto, supongo que esta es tu casa y como es que tienes tantas cosas de humanos y otras cosas que no he visto en mi…"—Blu no terminó de hablar porque se dio cuenta de que había cosas que nunca había visto en su vida o mejor dicho en la Tierra, lo que le pareció extraño por un momento; pero luego recordó algo que lo sorprendió bastante y luego miró de vuelta hacia la entrada viendo de nuevo al guacamayo, diciendo su nombre con inseguridad y a la vez con sorpresa—"¿Rolling?"

"Aha…"—asintió el guacamayo pasando a su nido, dejando ver su identidad y quitándose la capa, sacando de todas las dudas a Blu, pues era cierto lo que había dicho, se trataba de Rolling quien caminó hacia donde se encontraba Blu y se puso al lado de él—"Cuántas veces te van a decir que todas las cosas que no vengan de la Tierra te van a dañar" —replicó Rolling.

"Tú fuiste quien me salvó" —dijo Blu algo serio e indiferente.

"Mmm al parecer por el tono de tu voz, tal vez no querías que te rescatara Blu" —agregó Rolling un poco sorprendido.

Blu declinó su cabeza con tristeza, mientras recordaba lo que le había pasado a Perla.

"Perla…Perla…Perla murió, se…se desintegró" —dijo Blu ahogado y con lágrimas en los ojos—"Yo…yo…(snif)…no la pude salvar….la…la abandoné" —Blu se sentía devastado cada vez más y más, mientras que el clima afuera comenzaba a ponerse oscuro y lluvioso de nuevo—"No merezco vivir…ya no tiene sentido mi…"—Blu antes que terminara de hablar, fue interrumpido por un golpe que le dio Rolling.

"Auch…hey, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!" —reclamó Blu sobándose el pico.

"Porque hablas estupideces y a mí me llegan las estupideces y los cobardes…(suspiro), Perla no está muerta" —agregó Rolling volteando a ver que el clima comenzaba a calmarse.

"¡¿Qué?!" —exclamó Blu confundido.

"Lo que viste cuando querías salvar a Perla, era una capsula tele transportadora, es un contenedor que captura cosas o víctimas para trasladarlos de un lugar a otro, una vez que captura la cápsula ya no se puede recuperar lo que hay en su interior, se guarda y se defiende externamente hasta que se tele transporta a su destino programado" —explicó Rolling sacando una jeringa y un líquido de una caja.

"Entonces Perla está viva" —dijo Blu animándose y recobrando sus esperanzas de nuevo.

"Probablemente, solo hay un problema" —dijo Rolling poniéndose serio e insertando el líquido en la jeringa.

"¿Cuál es?" —preguntó Blu preocupado.

"Que la llevaron a un lugar donde todos te quieren muerto" —dijo Rolling terminando de poner el líquido en la jeringa.

"¡¿Qué?!, pero ¿por qué?, no entiendo" —exclamó Blu muy confundido.

"(Suspiro) Te acuerdas que te dije que eras el dios de Devias, bueno el último"

"Sí claro, pero eso que tiene que ver, además yo no soy un dios, los dioses son inmortales y no pueden ser dañados"

"Jaja, siempre los terrícolas tienen ese pensamiento del 'dios inmortal', es hora de que te abra la mente, lo bueno que traje una historia en video holograma de la historia universal de Devias, pero antes…"—dijo Rolling sujetando a Blu y poniéndolo pico abajo.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" —preguntó Blu molesto y algo asustado, tratando de zafarse de Rolling.

"Tengo que ponerte algo para que no te mueras" —dijo Rolling con la jeringa en el ala, mientras sujetaba sin problemas a Blu.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a poner?" —preguntó Blu empezando a asustarse.

"Como se me acabo el spray, voy a tener que ponerte este líquido, pero no hay tiempo para que lo tomes, tarda mucho, así que te lo inyectare, es una inyección intralumbar, no te muevas" —respondió Rolling quien de una sola le inyectó líquido en su columna.

"Una inyec…¡Aaaaaah….aaaaahh…!" —gritaba Blu del dolor inmenso primero del hincón de la aguja y luego del líquido entrando en su cuerpo—"¡Aaah…duele demasiado…dueleee…aaaah!" —seguía gritando Blu del dolor, se le podía notar que le empezaban a brotar lágrimas de la sensación insoportable que estaba sintiendo, hubo un momento, en el que el dolor ya fue demasiado que Blu ya no resistió más y cayó desmayado al instante"

"Igual que su novia…bueno será mejor que prepare todo, despertará en una horas y creo que por fin querrá conocer sobre su origen" —Rolling sonrió y luego se dispuso a ir hacia su "armario" y empezó a sacar varios mapas y uno que otro aparato.

**En Darktown**

"Señor ya está todo listo" —dijo el guardia ingresando a la habitación de Axion.

"Excelente, no hay que perder más tiempo" —agregó Axion saliendo de su habitación junto al guardia, ambos volaron rápidamente hacia el laboratorio donde se encontraban varias aves esperando que habrán la cápsula.

"Todos los que están acá háganse a un lado, va a pasar el general Axion" —alertó el guardia que llegó junto con Axion.

Todos los guardias y científicos se movieron dejando un camino libre con dirección hacia la cápsula, para que Axion pueda desplazarse hacia ella.

"Muy bien, ¿de qué se trata?" —preguntó Axion caminando hacia la cápsula.

"General, hace una hora recibimos esta cápsula que al parecer viene del planeta Tierra y se encuentra con una forma de vida en su interior, como usted sabe, la cápsula solo podía atrapar a la especie extinta que son los devianos y al parecer atrapó a uno" —explicó uno de los científicos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con "al parecer"?" —preguntó Axion con curiosidad.

"Bueno verá, porque las lecturas no son claras, como si algo lo escondiera o lo tapara"

"Entiendo, bien no esperemos más y abramos esta cápsula, si es el deviano que quiere Lord Kotler lo mataré" —dijo Axion con decisión, materializando su espada—"…Y si no es, bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo, ahora ábranla"

Los científicos acataron las ordenas de Axion e hicieron todo un procedimiento extenso para poder abrirla, una vez que terminaron, accionaron un interruptor y la cápsula se empezó a abrir lentamente.

"Muy pronto veremos que hay dentro de esa…"—dijo el guardia pero fue interrumpido por uno de los científicos.

"Teniente, tenemos un problema" —agregó el científico algo complicado.

"¿Qué pasa?" —preguntó el teniente confundido.

"Según las lecturas hay 4 formas de vida en la cápsula" —informó el científico con duda.

"¡¿Qué?!" —exclamó el teniente preocupado, viendo como la cápsula estaba totalmente abierta y salía una especie de humo de ella que no dejaba ver con claridad a quien se encontraba en su interior.

"Muy bien semidios o dios o lo que sea que seas, sal de ahí" —dijo Axion en un tono amenazante, mas nadie respondía— "Voy a entrar si no me respondes y te aniquilaré"

"Señor espere, al parecer hay más de…"—interrumpió el teniente, pero se quedó sin palabras al igual que el general quienes veían ahora que el humo de la cápsula se había disipado dejando mostrar a una joven y hermosa guacamaya celeste temblando de miedo.

"Por favor…por favor…no me hagan daño" —decía la guacamaya aterrada ante la presencia de varios guacamayos rojos oscuros mirándola y sobre todo asustada por Axion quien sostenía una espada extraña.

"Wow que hermosa" —dijo el teniente sin pensar lo que decía.

"¿Qué dijiste?" —preguntó exaltado y confundido Axion.

"Lo siento señor" —se disculpó avergonzado el teniente y se puso más atrás del general.

"Como sea ¡¿quién eres?!" —preguntó algo alterado Axion, sacando a la guacamaya de la cápsula.

"Por favor…no…no me lastimen" —dijo la guacamaya empezando a llorar del pánico.

"¡Que me respondas maldita sea!" — exclamó Axion comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"Soy…soy Perla" —respondió Perla aterrada y luego volvió a suplicar, pero fue interrumpida—"…por favor…no me maten…se los su…"

"Ya cállate, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Esta…esta cosa me capturó y me…"

"NO!, hablo que haces allí, se suponía que tenía que capturar a un dios o semidios, pero tú no eres uno de los dos"

"Yo…yo…no entiendo, solo estaba con mi novio y luego esta máquina entró y me capturó"

"Espera… ¿novio?"

Perla vio el cambio de expresión de Axion que hizo al escuchar la palabra 'novio', esto causo que se angustiara un poco casi por el hecho de mencionar a Blu.

"Ehm…bueno"

"¿Quién es tu novio?"

"Novio…jeje…quise decir…"

"No me vengas con juegos, dime quien es tu novio o mueres"

Axion le dio un ultimátum a Perla que la dejo sin opciones y más aún que estaba cerca de la muerte, sin más remedio u otra alternativa, tuvo que confesar todo sobre Blu.

"Mmm, así que tu novio es el último dios de Devias y además está con el semidios…jajajajaja, esto es perfecto, se acaba de armar un plan que llevará la destrucción de esos dos, efectuemos la primera etapa de ese plan" —indicó Axion sonriendo maliciosamente y ordenando a los guardias.

"Sí señor" —asintieron los guardias, sin embargo empezaron a mirarse confundidos unos a otros—"Pero señor, ¿cuál es la primera etapa del plan?"

"Lleven a la terrícola al calabozo y tráiganme un MVIE (Mensaje de Viaje Interestelar)" —explicó Axion—"Es hora de enviarles un 'lindo' mensaje a los devianos"

Los guardias tomaron a Perla y se la llevaron hacia los calabozos del castillo que se encontraban por debajo de este, exactamente de donde Rolling había escapado, pero este estaba más reforzado que antes.

"Pónganla acá" —ordenó el teniente, abriendo la puerta del calabozo. Los guardias entraron al calabozo con Perla y la lanzaron al suelo.

"No porfa…aaah…auch mi ala" —se quejó Perla sobándose su ala recuperada, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y vio como las aves oscuras la cerraban—"Oh Blu lo lamento…Nunca volveré verte" —dijo ella empezando a llorar, recordando a su amado.

**De vuelta a Rio**

Rolling estaba acomodando todo en su nido y dejando todo listo para cuando Blu despertara, una vez que terminó se sentó en una "silla" y dirigió su mirada a Blu quien se estaba moviendo.

"_Es igual, totalmente igual a su padre, las mismas características salvo por el color de las puntas de sus primarias, y lo que sacó de madre, sus ojos…(suspiro) eres nuestra última esperanza"_ —pensó Rolling mientras veía como trataba de levantarse.

"Auuu…mi columna, pero ¿Qué pasó?" —preguntó Blu levantándose de golpe adolorido.

"Vaya sí que dormiste bastante" —respondió Rolling acercándose a Blu—"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Algo adolorido por ese medicamento, pero mucho mejor, es como si ya no tuviera esa herida en mi pecho" —decía Blu mientras tocaba su pecho y veía que era cierto ya no tenía ninguna herida profunda en su pecho o alguna marca o rasguño—"Pero, ¿cómo?"

"Jeje…es un medicamento fuerte que ayuda a la regeneración automática de los tejidos, es algo similar a lo que te di cuanto te hirieron mortalmente, pero esta tuve que usarla al modo antiguo"

"Oh ya veo, es algo extraño y doloroso pero sorprendente"

"Sí lo es, ahora, dime… ¿estás listo para conocer tú origen?"

"En realidad no, pero escucharé y haré todo lo posible para poder recuperar a Perla" —dijo Blu decidido.

"Entonces, comencemos…esto no va a ser fácil de procesar"—Rolling activó un aparato de video donde le proyecto toda la historia sobre sus padres, el origen de su planeta, pueblo, raza, costumbres, actividades, poderes, guerras y entre otros hechos más hasta llegar al momento donde fue que lo enviaron antes que el agujero negro tragara todo el planeta y además le contó la parte en que lo capturaron y escapó para ir a buscarlo.

"Entonces mis verdaderos padres murieron…soy un dios extraterrestre…mi raza fue aniquilada…hay alguien que se quiere apoderar del universo matando a todos los dioses…yyy..." —dijo Blu ansioso y empezando alterarse.

"Blu, Blu, tranquilo, te dije que no iba a ser fácil procesarlo" —Rolling interrumpió—"Solo cálmate"

"¡Calmarme!, cómo dices eso, sí todos ellos están detrás de mí y tratan de matarme, con sus poderes y todas esas cosas…" —exclamó Blu alterado y entrando en pánico ante el hecho de que lo estaban cazando.

"¡Ya cállate!" —gritó Rolling molesto interrumpiendo a Blu quien inmediatamente se calló y no hablo ni una sola palabra más—"Acaso no has entendido, dime, ¿por qué crees que en primer lugar vine hasta acá buscándote?¿por qué crees que no me he ido hasta ahora?, piensas que solo vine a buscarte y a decirte la verdad de tu origen y luego me iba…pues no es así, mi propósito no fue solo eso, mi objetivo era enseñarte todo lo que sé y convertirte en un 'Dios fénix', ese era mi única misión que me encomendó tu padre y cuando vino esta guerra y no pude hacer nada para solucionarla por más de 15 años. Entonces yo pienso y creo que él único que puede derrotar a los enemigos que quieren matarte y tener una oportunidad para derrotar a los Darktown, no seré yo quien pueda hacerlo, eso ya lo pude notar…" —dijo Rolling impotente recordando su última batalla con Axion, pero luego miró a Blu y empezó a hablar con decisión—"…solo tú puedes salvarnos, sólo tú puedes derrotar a los Darktown, sólo tú puedes salvar a…Perla"

Blu, al escuchar lo último, sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir, sentía ganas de salvarla y traerla a casa, pero luego se sintió impotente, totalmente confundido y asustado; sin embargo por alguna extraña razón sabía que Rolling tenía razón, aunque sus esperanzas aún tenían algo de negativismo.

"Sólo yo, ¿eh?...¿qué se supone que haré?" —se preguntó Blu incrédulo e irónico, sin embargo de un momento a otro volvió alterarse de nuevo gritándose así mismo con unas cuántas lágrimas en los ojos—" ¡Se la llevaron a otro mundo, ¿cómo se supone que voy a ir tras ella? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salvarla? Apenas pude sobrevivir a ese ave que casi me mata…yo no puedo…NO PUEDO!"

Blu luego se quedó callado e impotente y mirando hacia el suelo, ante el hecho de creer que no habría forma de salvar a Perla, sentía que la había decepcionado, que no la merecía, quería que su mundo se acabara, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una extraña frase para él que dijo Rolling.

"¿Realmente crees que no hay forma?" —preguntó respondiendo Rolling, haciendo que Blu lo mirara con sorpresa y confusión—"¿No hay forma de viajar y entrar a Darktown? ¿No hay forma de recuperar a Perla?"

"¿La hay?" —preguntó Blu aún incrédulo.

Luego de esa respuesta de Rolling, Blu se puso a pensar y meditar las cosas que había dicho, hasta que en un momento clave pudo recapacitar, sabía que él estaba mal, sabía que aún habría esperanzas de recuperar a Perla, no importa cómo o que haría, sabía que Rolling tenía algo que lo ayudaría a recuperarla, además sabía que era su única opción. En ese momento sin pensar lo que iba a decir, se levantó del suelo inmediatamente y agarró a Rolling con sus alas.

"¡¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo voy allá? ¡Dime por favor!" —dijo Blu desesperado.

"Jeje, claro que te lo diré" —se rio un poco Rolling viendo la reacción de Blu—"Pero hay una condición"

"¿Condición?" —preguntó Blu confundido y soltando a Rolling.

"Sí, durante diez días empezando desde mañana aprenderás a pelear conmigo"

"¿Qué…Qué demonios? ¿Me está diciendo que entrene? ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡No sabemos cuánto tiempo seguirá viva Perla en ese lugar! Olvida eso, tenemos que ir a Darktown y salvar a Per…"—cuestionó alterado y desesperado Blu, no obstante fue interrumpido por Rolling.

"Simplemente no me entendiste" —respondió Rolling corriendo con su súper velocidad hacia Blu agarrándolo y presionándolo contra el suelo—"Trato de decirte que…en las condiciones que te encuentras morirás allá"

Blu solo lo miraba inmóvil y algo asustado.

"¿Puedes ganarles en la forma en que te encuentras ahora? Pensé que habías entendido la situación cuando te enfrentaste contra ese capitán de Darktown que por poco te mata, imagina si te hubieras encontrado contra un general o contra uno de los ángeles de la muerte, con tu fuerza actual no serías útil en lo más mínimo en Darktown…Eres débil…cuando a un debilucho entra a un territorio enemigo, le llaman 'suicidio'. ¿Para salvar a Perla? Tienes que madurar, no uses a otros sujetos como excusa para morir" —explicó seriamente Rolling, dejando a Blu aún en una especie de shock y yéndose a mirar la luna a través de la entrada de su nido.

"Si no me equivoco, esa cápsula te debía capturar a ti, pero por alguna razón capturó a Perla y creo saber por qué, pero ahora eso no es importante. Volviendo al tema, como Perla está allá y tú estás acá, entonces el general pedirá explicaciones, lo cual estoy seguro que Perla confesará, entonces se dará cuenta que tú estás y además adivinará que yo también, o tal vez ya lo sabía por lo que paso con el capitán, así que mandara un nota de rescate que llegara en una semana a más tardar, dándonos un plazo entr semanas como máximo para ir a Darktown por Perla, donde nos estarán esperando para matarnos, entonces tendríamos aproximadamente un mes como tiempo antes de que la ejecuten"

"¡¿Qué la ejecuten?!"

"Sí este proceso es diferente al de la muerte de los seres vivos aquí"

Blu se levantó muy preocupado y alarmado por la situación que se le venía y todas las cosas que a partir de ese momento se le iban a presentar.

"Empezando desde mañana diez días para intimidarte y volverte un Dios Fenix, tres días para mejorar la nave y repararla, siete días de viaje y entrenamiento y finalmente diez días para encontrar a Perla y salvar el universo" —explicó Rolling acercándose a Blu mirándolo de frente a sus ojos—"Bastante tiempo"

Blu bajo la mirada resignado, pensando en la situación y lo que iba a cambiar de nuevo su vida, esta iba a dar un completo giro nuevamente, sin más que pensar, abrió los ojos y expresando las palabras que modificarían de ahora en adelante su vida completamente.

"¿En diez días…puedo hacerme más fuerte?" —preguntó Blu aún con la mirada al suelo.

"Por supuesto…si deseas desde el fondo de tú corazón salvar a Perla" —respondió sonriendo Rolling.

"Por supuesto que sí, ella es todo para mi" —dijo Blu con bastante determinación.

"Huh…El poder del amor es más fuerte que el acero"—opinó Rolling y luego continuó—"…deja guardadas tus dudas e indecisiones… ¿Puedes manejar una situación de vida o muerte conmigo durante diez días?" —preguntó con seriedad Rolling.

"¿Tienes que preguntar?..." —respondió Blu sin ningún miedo y preocupación.

Rolling no dijo nada más, solo sonrío y se rio un poco y luego escuchó a Blu lo que iba a decir.

"Siento como si…la lluvia se hubiera detenido"

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Así que está a punto de dar un giro completo otra vez, la vida de Blu, ¿Podrá sobrevivir a lo que le espera?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado o aunque sea entretenido, esto de actualizar a tiempo no es lo mío xD.**

**Nos veremos pronto…**

**Se despide con ganas de ir al cine**

**Dark B-B out**


	10. ¿Éxito?

**What's up? xD**

**Hola gente, lo siento por la demora, pero disfruto de mis últimos días de vacaciones, bueno ya no perdamos más tiempo en mí y sin más preámbulos aquí les traigo el capítulo 10:**

* * *

**¿Éxito?**

* * *

En uno de los árboles cerca de la clínica, se veía a un guacamayo azul mirar hacia el horizonte viendo un nuevo amanecer, pero este era un amanecer opaco, sombrío, sin un sol que pueda proporcionar calor a la selva de Rio, en otras palabras era un amanecer nublado. Él solo veía como la luz del nuevo día se apreciaba más esparciéndose por toda la selva, dando aunque sea la iluminación necesaria para comenzar el día. Él solo apreciaba ni triste ni feliz el lugar donde se encontraba, no miraba a las aves que salían para comenzar su día, al igual que los demás animales, él solo se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"_Ahora no siento…como si estuviera en Rio…el haber sido vencido por ese ave extraña de Darktown…hasta casi morir…el hecho que ella no esté aquí ahora…(suspiro)…como…como la extraño…mi mundo ya no es el mismo…desapareciste de este mundo…de mi mundo…(suspiro)…mmm…que raro…no me siento inquieto…incluso sino estas aquí mi linda ángel…el mundo continua girando…"_—pensaba el guacamayo azul, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro guacamayo que lo llamo tocando su hombro.

"Es hora de comenzar, Blu" —dijo el guacamayo quien era Rolling, mostrándole una capsula el doble de tamaño de los dos.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" —preguntó Blu confundido viendo la cápsula.

"Eso es una cápsula de transporte, nos ayudará a transportarnos hacia un escenario donde nadie nos moleste y podamos entrenar con libertad sin temor a ser descubiertos" —explicó Rolling activando la capsula y abriéndola.

"Impresionante, la tecnología es mucho más avanzada de la que tenemos aquí en la Tierra, siempre supuse que así sería" —dijo Blu viendo la cápsula y tocándola.

"Ya te acostumbraras, nuestra especie siempre estuvo a la vanguardia de la tecnología, estuvimos primeros en avances tecnológicos hasta bueno, la destrucción de Devias con esa arma" —dijo algo triste Rolling recordando los sucesos del día oscuro de su mundo.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a entrenar?" —preguntó Blu.

"Eso lo va a decidir la computadora de la cápsula…ahora métete rápido" —Rolling se metió en la cápsula y jaló a Blu a adentro para que no se quede.

"Wow, ¿cómo sabe la cápsula el lugar perfecto para entrenar?" —dijo Blu nervioso mientras veía como se cerraba la cápsula.

"Porque puse la descripción para que buscara un lugar perfecto para entrenar, ahora prepárate esto se pondrá movido" —añadió Rolling encendiendo el computador y la cápsula.

"Eeehm no confío mucho en esto"

"Tranquilo no va a pasar nada, creo"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Jajaja, tranquilo solo bromeo, no es como la seguridad aquí en este mundo, recuerda que la tecnología que tengo nos proporciona más seguridad que la de los terrícolas, ahora prepárate"

La cápsula emitió un mensaje en el computador dando a conocer la ubicación a donde Blu y Rolling iban a ir, luego de unos segundos que salieron los resultados del lugar donde entrenarían, repentinamente la cápsula salió volando de golpe hacia el cielo, provocando que Blu se maree. Una vez que había llegado al cielo, lanzó una onda supersónica y desapareció de Rio sin dejar un rastro alrededor de la zona. Luego de unos minutos de viaje la cápsula apareció en un desierto grande, sin civilización o algún árbol o laguna siquiera. La cápsula bajo inmediatamente a la arena y se abrió automáticamente una vez que aterrizó, haciendo que Blu caiga y vomite en ese instante, luego salió detrás de él muy relajado y riéndose Rolling.

"(Suspiro)…jajaja…huh, principiante, ok Blu, una vez que te hayas recuperado, quiero darte la bienvenida a…a…¿Qué lugar es este?" —se preguntó Rolling mirando el desconocido desierto en el que se encontraba.

"Cof…cof…aaaj…nunca, nunca hagamos eso de nuevo" —dijo Blu medio mareado, levantándose del suelo—"Ok, según lo que pude aunque sea ver en el computador, fue que nos dirigimos al continente africano, así que como estamos en un desierto, este deber ser el Sahara, el desierto más grande del mundo"

"Así que el más grande de este planeta, simplemente perfecto, este lugar es el más indicado para prepararte"

"Pero si estamos en medio de la nada, sin comida y sin agua"

"En serio pensaste que no vendría preparado" —Rolling se fue a la capsula, presionó varios botones e ingreso varios dígitos, luego se alejó de la cápsula y espero unos segundos. Después de ese tiempo, la cápsula comenzó a cambiar de forma, se abrieron sus paredes convirtiéndose en una caseta pequeña, dejando sorprendido a Blu—"Listo, ya está lista la tienda para descansar"

"Pero, ¿cómo?" —preguntó Blu sorprendido de nuevo por la avanzada tecnología.

"Ah bueno verás es muy simple, solo consiste en un material deoxtrificable con el cual las pantallas de la…"—respondió Rolling explicando el proceso de transformación de la cápsula, sin embargo fue interrumpido por Blu.

"¡Rolling! Fue una pregunta retórica" —dijo Blu algo molesto aclarando su pregunta sin respuesta.

"Okay" —agregó Rolling algo confundido.

"Bueno terminemos con esto de una vez…este entrenamiento o lo que sea" —dijo Blu algo indiferente al entrenamiento rascándose la cabeza y más preocupado por la situación de Perla.

"Como lo desees" —dijo Rolling, sacando una varilla con una pequeña hoz en la punta, luego rápidamente se acercó a Blu y le hincó en el pecho con la punta de la varilla donde estaba esa pequeña hoz.

Al hacerlo, Blu sintió primero una extraña sensación y un pequeño malestar al instante, luego después de enojarse por unos segundos con Rolling por lo que había hecho, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y emitir una especie de energía, esto le pareció preocupante a Blu, hasta que sintió como si alguien lo empujara, en ese momento él salió expulsándolo unos metros lejos de Rolling; en ese instante que estaba en el aire por el impacto, se percató que había una copia exacta de sí mismo en frente de él, lo cual lo sorprendió y asustó bastante al mismo tiempo y después se percató que había una cadena que tenía en su pecho que lo ataba junto a su cuerpo. Unos segundos después, Blu cayó en el suelo muy preocupado y asustado.

"Auch, ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Qué…qué me has hecho?" —preguntó Blu sorprendido y molesto, levantándose del suelo y mirando a la cadena que tenía en su pecho y a su copia exacta de él que estaba a unos metros echada en el piso.

"Jeje…sorprendido, bueno creo que más que sorprendido, te explico" —dijo Rolling acercándose a Blu y mostrándole la vara con la cual lo había apuñalado—"Esta vara que tengo aquí es un 'separador de materia' "

"¿Separador de materia?"

"Sí, sirve para separar el cuerpo material, que tienes desde hace ya bastante tiempo y que debiste abandonarlo hace mucho, de tu alma, del cual perdiste tu poder espiritual"

"No entiendo porque no…ahahah…porque no…porque no puedo respirar bien" —Blu se desplomó en suelo y empezó a agitarse bastante, ya que sentía que no podía respirar bien.

"Es difícil respirar cuando eres un alma"

"¡¿Soy un alma?!"

"Sí, bueno para explicarte mejor, cuando uno quiere alcanzar o llegar a ser un caballero fénix, se desarrolla un ritual deviano a los 5 años, donde se les despoja de su cuerpo material y se hace evolucionar el espíritu del deviano otorgándole al final un poder espiritual, es una fase muy sencilla, porque es solo una transición rápida y sin riesgos; sin embargo cuando el deviano pasa los 10 años, se crea un riesgo mortal, porque el deviano está casi desarrollado y es complicado evolucionar el espíritu, puesto que ambos están casi maduros y entonces se empieza a perder el poder espiritual. Así que en tu caso, tú tienes 15 años, entonces el riesgo mortal pasa a ser muerte súbita, ya que si bien el cuerpo ya se desarrolló completamente, el espíritu también ya se consolido en tu ser; por lo tanto será muy difícil por no decir imposible que puedas evolucionar tu espíritu al siguiente nivel y recuperar el poder espiritual que perdiste, pero aun así creo en ti" —explicó Rolling finalizando con una sonrisa.

"Vaya eso…eso…eso no es muy reconfortante" —dijo Blu irónicamente, pero a la vez muy débil.

"Bueno sigamos con el entrenamiento, no vaya a ser que te desmayes o mueras…(suspiro)… en este momento tu alma dormida, la fuente de tu poder espiritual, y su amplificador, tu cadena de enlace que tienes, son destruidos; en otras palabras, solo eres un alma deviana normal, sin poder espiritual" —dijo Rolling de forma muy seria paseándose alrededor de Blu quien aún seguía consternado por los hechos—"No podemos ni empezar hasta que el poder espiritual que perdiste sea restaurado"

"Entonces…ahah… ¿qué es lo que…ahaha… tengo que hacer?" —preguntó Blu agitado.

"Sí, bueno mejor que explicarlo, es hacerlo de una vez" —respondió Rolling acercándose a Blu—"Lección 1: pelea conmigo, trata de darme un golpe si es que puedes"

"¿Qué?, pero tú eres más fuerte que yo"

"Tranquilo no voy a usar toda mi fuerza contigo, aún"

"Ja-ja, que gracioso, está bien acáuugh…"

Blu no terminó de hablar, porque fue golpeado repentinamente por Rolling quien lo mandó a volar unos metros bien lejos.

"Te dije que no iba a usar toda mi fuerza, pero nunca dije que esto sería fácil" —dijo Rolling.

"Auch…eso sí que dolió, pero ¡¿no estaba listo?! Casi me matas" —exclamó Blu alterado.

"Bueno ahora, ¿estás listo?" —preguntó Rolling sonriendo.

"Aah, eehm si claro ahora si" —respondió Blu levantándose lentamente, pero se percató que Rolling ya no se encontraba en su lugar, hasta que miró delicadamente a su izquierda y vio que estaba parado a su lado, listo para darle un nuevo golpe; sin embargo Blu pudo darse cuenta a tiempo y justo cuando Rolling lanzaba un zurdazo contra él, Blu pudo esquivarlo con su súper velocidad a tiempo, cosa que Rolling le sorprendió bastante, al instante Blu aprovechó para darle un derechazo, pero solo llegó a rasparlo sorprendiendo de nuevo a Rolling, mas no vio que Rolling reaccionó, dándole una patada, mandándolo a volar de nuevo y estrellándose en el suelo.

"Agh…ahah…te estas divirtiendo, ¿no es así?" —dijo Blu adolorido levantándose del suelo.

"Algo" —respondió Rolling sonriendo y acercándose.

"Pues que siga la diversión, otra vez" —dijo Blu poniéndose en posición de combate.

"Jajaja, felicitaciones" —agregó Rolling deteniéndose en frente de Blu.

"¿Qué?" —preguntó Blu confundido.

"Lección uno, aprobada"

"¡¿Por qué?! Estaba perdiendo"

"¿Eh? Bueno no dije que solo aprobarías si me vencías"

"¿Pero?"

"Jeje…Para empezar tengo un nivel de pelea muy superior al tuyo, fui entrenado por tu padre, me especialicé y logré convertirme en un caballero fénix y posteriormente tu madre me ayudó a convertirme en un semi-dios fénix, así que no importa cuánto un alma normal pelee, nunca podrías vencerme...a propósito, ¿aún te cuesta respirar?"

"¿Eh? Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…"— dijo Blu moviendo con facilidad su cuerpo y sin problemas para respirar.

"Sencillamente eso significa que lograste restaurar tu poder espiritual. El objetivo de esta lección era un solo ataque…si podías o no esquivar el primer ataque. El poder espiritual incrementa más fácilmente cuando el alma está en peligro de exterminación. Si tu poder espiritual incrementó de acuerdo al plan, evitaste el golpe" —explicó Rolling.

"¿Y si no lo hacía?"

"Es posible que hubieras muerto"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldición dime las cosas con anterioridad!" —cuestionó Blu con enojo.

"Pensé que…podrías esquivarlo" —agregó Rolling sonriendo y con mucha seguridad. Hecho por el cual Blu se sorprendió un poco y se empezó a inquietar.

"Bueno, ya que recuperaste tu poder espiritual hermosamente, ¿Qué te parece si…celebramos tu éxito? Vayamos…"—Rolling en ese momento materializó su espada y rápidamente cortó la cadena que unía el alma de Blu con su cuerpo, Blu al ver eso se quedó en shock sin creer lo que había pasado o porque lo había hecho—"…a la lección dos"

Blu cayó al suelo por el shock ocasionado por Rolling e intentó levantarse, pero sentía que su 'cuerpo' no respondía.

"Agh…creo que…me muero" —dijo Blu con complicaciones, incrédulo y confundido.

"Precisamente, como tu cadena del destino fue cortada, ya no puede volver a tu cuerpo…solo te queda morir" —dijo Rolling de forma irónica y algo indiferente.

"¡Lo dices como si no tuvieras la culpa!" —cuestionó Blu con problemas.

"Una cosa más…la cadena comenzará a desaparecer desde donde fue cortada. Si alcanza tu pecho será El Fin, te convertirás en un espectro de la muerte y tendré que… que matarte" —agregó Rolling.

"¡¿Qué?!" —exclamó Blu consternado—¡¿Qué es un espectro de la muerte?!

"Bueno un espectro de la muerte es la transformación de un dios devino cuando muere, es una completa metamorfosis, lo primero es que tu cuerpo comienza a echar un líquido negro por tus ojos y boca, bañando todo el cuerpo de ese color, de su pecho saldrán como unos tentáculos negros que comenzaran a quitar toda fuente de vida del alma y al final todo el cuerpo será de color negro intenso como si fueras una sombra y tu cabeza se deformará y solo se verán tus ojos rojos y en vez de pico un hoyo negro que succiona todo a su paso" —explicó Rolling con detalle.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" —exclamó Blu mucho más consternado.

"¡Si no quieres ser un espectro de la muerte, debes convertirte en un Caballero Fenix!" —decía Rolling mientras Blu aún lo miraba confundido—"Si puedes al menos completar la lección dos, serás capaz de convertirte en ya sabes, claro que eres libre de escoger entre las dos"

"Huh… ¡No es obvio!" —dijo Blu agitado y con una ligera sonrisa.

"Ok" —sonrió Rolling apuntando sus alas hacia el lugar donde estaba Blu postrado —"Entonces aquí vamos… Truco número 53: Foso destruido"

En el momento que Rolling terminó de decir su conjuro, un hoyo gigante de 30 metros de profundidad se abrió debajo de Blu haciendo que caiga hasta el fondo.

"Aaaaaah" —gritó Blu mientras veía que cada vez se acercaba al suelo. Luego de unos segundos Blu impactó contra el suelo, levantándose bastante adolorido. —"Auch…eso dolio…mmghm…pero, ¿qué demonios tengo en las alas?" —dijo Blu al ver que sus alas estaban encadenadas con una especie de artilugio.

"Esos son ataduras de hierro, vienen junto después de invocar el truco número 53, son para la lección que vas a realizar, para que no puedas volar o utilizar por ningún motivo, son necesarias si por si acaso ya sabes lo que pasaría si te conviertes en ya sabes que" —explicó Rolling.

"¡Maldición! Eres un desgraciado y…" —maldijo Blu muy molesto, pero fue interrumpido por Rolling.

"¡Blu!" —gritó Rolling llamando la atención de Blu—"Has el favor de escalar hasta arriba así, esa es la lección actual. Su nombre es foso destruido"

"¡Hey imbécil, no puedo hacer eso!"

"Recuerda que no tienes tiempo para discutir si puedes hacerlo o no"

Blu al escuchar eso de Rolling, sintió una especie de ruido que venía del extremo de su cadena, y al verlo con más detención se percató que la cadena empezaba a carcomerse o desgastarse poco a poco, provocando que se asuste y grite bastante.

"En el fondo del Foso Destruido, el desgaste toma 72 horas en completarse, es decir son tres días. Para entonces, conviértete en un caballero Fénix y escala hasta aquí, si eres amable. De lo contrario, te convertirás en un espectro de la muerte" —explicó Rolling con mucha seriedad, a lo que Blu solo lo miraba desde lo profundo del pozo con pánico y confusión.

"¡¿Hijo de puta, estas tratando de matarme?!" —dijo Blu alterado, tratando de zafarse de las cadenas.

"Es la única forma Blu" —aclaró Rolling sonriendo ligeramente.

Blu estuvo en ese agujero durante bastante tiempo tratando de encontrar una solución muy apresuradamente pero a pesar de que intentaba y trataba de hallar la opción, no podía y cada vez más sentía que su tiempo se acababa y tan solo miraba como su cadena se iba desintegrando.

"Ahaha, ahora…la quinta desintegración terminó, parece que esto repite como un ciclo de desintegración y se desactiva algunos minutos" —decía Blu casi sin energías—"No…no puedo moverme por el dolor, es tan intenso que siento que mis plumas se fueran a caer. Así que lo intentaré…cuando estén desactivadas"

Blu fue corriendo hacia las paredes del pozo y trató de escalar por ellas con sus patas, no obstante cuando estuvo en la mitad se resbaló y cayó hacia el fondo del suelo, empezando de nuevo en donde estaba otra vez.

"Oh vaya sí que es persistente" —opinó Rolling mirando desde arriba a Blu como fallaba una y otra vez.

"_Maldición"_ —pensaba Blu una y otra vez las horribles cosas que tenía que soportar para poder salir del hoyo sin morir, hasta que fue interrumpido por Rolling quien lo llamaba.

"¡Hey! ¿Tienes hambre?" —gritó Rolling llamando la atención de Blu.

"No, no lo estoy ¡Soy una maldita alma! ¡¿Cómo podría estar hambriento?!" —exclamó Blu fastidiado.

"Eso es bueno, jeje. Te diré algo interesante, si sientes hambre mientras eres un alma…es una señal de peligro de que estas a un paso de convertirte en un espectro de la muerte muy pronto" —agregó Rolling.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Bueno, cuando estas solamente sediento, todavía estas bien"

"Y eso en que me ayuda!"

"(Suspiro) y ya está anocheciendo" —dijo Rolling viendo como el sol desaparecía por el horizonte y se recostaba en la arena.

"Ahah…ahahah…Maldición, no puedo llegar allá…cuanto tiempo habrá pasado…No lo sé, ¿cómo diablos puedo escalar esta pared? —se preguntó Blu viendo que ya había amanecido y luego de un instante escuchó la voz de Rolling.

"Hey, ¿ahora ya tienes hambre? Porque estoy seguro que pronto te estará dando hambre" —agregó Rolling bajando hacia donde se encontraba Blu echado en el piso.

"¿De que estas hablando? Hasta ahora nada, imbécil…Fíjate bien, todavía queda bastante de mi cadena del destino" —dijo Blu muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Mmm…es entendible que no puedes percibir el tiempo en un hoyo como este" —dijo Rolling poniéndose serio.

"¿Este?" —preguntó Blu confundido.

"Han pasado como setenta horas desde que entraste al hoyo. Los devianos con menos aguante ya estarían convulsionando, siendo agarrados por los brazos de la muerte y convirtiéndose en un espectro de la muerte. Oh y una cosa más…la última desintegración…no se compara con las otras" —terminó Rolling y empezó a ver que la cadena de Blu comenzaba a desintegrarse más rápido y a brillar.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" —exclamó Blu muy asustado viendo que lo único que le quedaba de su cadena empezaba a desaparecer— "Todas las partes…noo…¡detente!...¡Paraaa!...ahahaha"

En ese momento, la cadena siguió desintegrándose poco a poco hasta no quedar nada, entonces una vez que ya no había nada, Blu miró con miedo a su pecho de donde salía la cadena y en ese mismo instante salieron unos tentáculos negros y rojos de su pecho y a continuación empezó a salir agua de negra de sus ojos y su pico a montones como si fuera caño cada parte mencionada, haciendo que entre en pánico y grite de dolor.

"Aaaaaaah!" —Blu gritaba del dolor y sufrimiento.

"Oh no, realmente está en proceso de conversión a espectro de la muerte…pero hay algo extraño… cuando un ritual de conversión a caballero fénix no se logra y el deviano está a punto de convertirse en un espectro de la muerte, primero la forma del espíritu se destruye y se constituye de forma diferente, pero él está fuera de serie, su espíritu no se está destruyendo y aún su cuerpo está intacto, eso es signo de…resistencia, eso es Blu, vamos. Todavía hay posibilidades de que se convierta en Caballero Fénix, el problema es que hay esperar…vamos Blu no te rindas…hazlo por Perla…"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_¿Blu me puedes escuchar?"_

Blu al escuchar la voz, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que ya no estaba en ese hoyo atrapado y encadenado; sino que estaba echado en al parecer una especie de lugar que ya había visto antes, era similar, habían varias casas y estructuras de piedra, era como una ciudadela y además todo era verde, las montañas eran verdes al igual que sus alrededores, este lugar se parecía bastante a uno que soñó una vez hace varios días, luego de sorprenderse vio que el paisaje estaba en una posición vertical, casi de cabeza, sin embargo él no se caía por la gravedad, lo que concluyó que no había, era como si estuviera pegado a una pared vertical.

"Wow, ¿dónde estoy?" —se preguntó Blu aún inseguro sobre si fuera el lugar que soñó esa vez.

"_Por acá"_ —dijo una voz desconocida que venía detrás de Blu llamándolo, así que sin perder el tiempo, Blu volteó a ver quién estaba llamándolo y se dio con la sorpresa que detrás de él había un ave bicolor adulta, cabeza y pecho rojo y de su pecho para abajo era negro, no obstante aunque su apariencia era desconocida para Blu, su voz le resultaba algo conocida.

"Esa voz…esa voz era la de mi sueño, tú eras esa voz…tú… ¿quién eres?" —preguntó Blu sorprendido ante esta ave roja y negra.

"_¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando? Soy yo ******"—_respondió el ave roja y negra, aunque al final Blu lo oyó distorsionado.

"No puedo oírlo" —pensó Blu viéndolo bastante serio.

"_Ya veo. Así que todavía no te he alcanzado. Qué triste ¿Cuántas veces debo forzar mi voz para que la oigas? Y todavía, no hay nadie en este mundo que me conozca mejor que tú"_ —dijo el ave con un tono serio e intenso y que se acercó a Blu parándose en una de las rocas de la ciudadela.

"¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? Lo siento, pero no conozco a nadie tan depresivo como tú" —dijo Blu mirando con indiferencia hacia otro lado y luego cuando volvió a verlo, estaba al frente suyo, sorprendiéndolo y además de recordar algo profundo e intenso—"¿Tú…cómo lo hiciste?"

"_Me sorprendes ¿Cómo te puedes sentar en un lugar como ese_?" —preguntó el ave mirando cómo Blu estaba sentado en un lugar casi de cabeza, en posición vertical. Blu al escucharlo se percató de eso y echó una mirada a lo que decía y no podía creer que estuviera así, no obstante al pensar en eso, su cuerpo se desplomó y fue como si la gravedad volviera a activarse, él empezó a caer hacia el vacío.

"Aaaaah!" —gritaba Blu mientras caía hacia el vacío, a pesar de agitar sus alas para volar, no podía era como si no pudiera volar en ese lugar, luego observó a su derecha y vio que la ave lo seguía en picada.

"_Si estas gritando, deberías relajarte. Eso es prometedor, no te preocupes. Un caballero fénix es quien controla el futuro del universo. El domina sobre una cantidad de seres"_

"A-Ahora mismo, no soy un caballero fénix"

"_Recuerda…Los poderes de caballero fénix que pudiste haber tenido hace tiempo quedo en el pasado, hay que volver a comenzar. Es tiempo de encontrar y abrir esa cápsula que hace muchísimo tiempo se escondió y cerró"_

"¿Volver a encontrar la cápsula?"

"_Correcto, es tiempo que lo abras…Ahora, ¡Encuéntralos!"_ —exclamó el ave deteniéndose en una parte y viendo como Blu seguía cayendo—"_Aún hay tiempo para encontrar tus poderes de caballero fénix, es solo ahora que este mundo ha comenzado a desmoronarse_"

Al terminar la misteriosa ave, la ciudadela en la que se encontraban estaba empezando a temblar como si hubiera un terremoto en ella y comenzaba a destruirse y hundirse poco a poco, las piedras de los escombros de lo que se destruía la ciudadela se transformaban en pequeñas cápsulas blancas con símbolos diferentes que caían junto con Blu.

"_Entre las incontables cápsulas con símbolos que están cayendo, tus poderes se encuentran ocultos en solo una. Encuentra esa cápsula"_ —le explicó el ave misteriosa viendo a Blu alejarse cada vez más.

"_¡No sea ridículo!"_ —cuestionó Blu viendo que las cápsulas eran numerosas y hasta se podría decir infinitas.

"_No escucharé excusas. No hay tiempo. Si no la encuentras antes que este mundo se desmorone completamente…te convertirás en un espectro de la muerte"_

Blu solo veía las cápsulas caerse junto con él, hasta que llegó al final del vacío que al parecer a hacer contacto con él se rasgó y se abrió cayendo en al parecer un pozo de agua, a pesar de eso, aunque ilógico, él seguía cayendo junto con las cápsulas. Blu entró en una parte de su vida en la que tendría que decidir su futuro y sino elegía bien todo lo que había logrado, conseguido y por conseguir se vendría abajo y sobre todo el rescate de Perla que era su única razón de existencia.

"Como lo hago…para encontrar la cápsula con mis poderes de Caballero fénix, entre todas estas…como demonios la voy a encontrar…primero que todo, yo…nunca aprendí a percibir o ver poderes espirituales, ¿cómo identifico mi poder?¿cómo saber quién soy?¿cómo saber que símbolo es?¿cómo tener…espera, el símbolo" —pensaba Blu hasta que repentinamente dio con la que creía que era la respuesta, se le abrieron sus ojos como si la solución estaba cerca, miró hacia las cápsulas con satisfacción.

"Eso es" —dijo Blu con alegría buscando entre todas la cápsulas hasta que una de ellas vio el símbolo de un rayo algo diferente al que tenía en su pecho pero era lo más parecido al que tenía—"Este es"— Sin perder el tiempo nadó hacia la cápsula que creía que era, la tomó y la abrió, apenas la abrió miró con sorpresa y confusión lo que había en su interior.

"¿Qué? Una empuñadura de…espada…"—dijo Blu incrédulo ante lo que había en aquella cápsula, entonces de la nada sintió que algo estaba detrás suyo y cuando volteó se percató con sorpresa de que se trataba de la misma ave misteriosa roja y negra con la que había estado hablando.

"_Hiciste bien en encontrarme. Espero que la próxima vez, mi nombre alcance tus oídos"_ —dijo el ave sin ninguna emoción.

"Tú…podrías ser…"—agregó Blu pero fue interrumpido por los fuertes terremotos que aún continuaban destruyendo la ciudadela y las montañas.

"_¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Se está desmoronando! ¡Sácame ya!"_ —exclamó el ave con preocupación viendo la ciudadela a punto de colapsar. Blu reaccionó tomó rápidamente el mango de la espada y lo sacó.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Blu seguía gritando de dolor más y más fuerte, mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de color de azul a negro, poco a poco, este se estaba convirtiendo en un espectro de la muerte. Mientras tanto, desde arriba, Rolling solo lo miraba con ansiedad y algo de tristeza, sin embargo su cara cambio a una de preocupación al ver que las cadenas que encadenaban sus alas se empezaban a romper poco a poco.

"Oh no, está a su límite, se está convirtiendo en una espectro de la muerte será mejor que incremente la supresión" —dijo Rolling empezando a entrar en pánico—"Truco número 53 nivel 2…¡Bankin!"

En ese momento aparecieron varias vendas blancas momificando a Blu dejándolo sin movimiento, luego apareciendo unos cuchillos clavándolos en todo su cuerpo, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente, ya que poco a poco se empezaba a librar de todas la ataduras que le había puesto, Rolling al ver eso entro en alerta máxima y miró a Blu con depresión y enojo.

"Lo siento mi rey, acabo de matar a su hijo, lo siento Blu no te ayude a recuperar a Perla, he fracasado, lo lamento…truco número 53, nivel 3: Conjuro final-Sello fatal" —dijo Rolling mirando a Blu con tristeza y observando como su conjuro se llevaba a cabo, en el cielo oscuro se materializo un bloque gigantesco negro con símbolos y marcas extrañas, cayendo en dirección al hoyo, listo para aplastar a Blu y matarlo.

Justo cuando el bloque estaba a pocos metros de Blu, listo para matarlo, este se libró inmediatamente de las vendas y los cuchillos que lo ataban y sin más tiempo, un resplandor blanco salió de las últimas vendas que se quitaban y salió con dirección hacia arriba, traspasó el bloque haciéndolo que se parta y explote; esto asustó a Rolling pensando que era su fin o el del planeta, entonces empezó a retroceder bastante y materializó su espada y su escudo, poniéndose en posición de defensa ante cualquier cosa que venga. El resplandor siguió su camino y salió del hoyó hacia el cielo, como si una estrella fugaz hubiera atravesado la Tierra y salido por ese extremo continuando su recorrido. El resplandor llegó hasta las nubes y luego dio vuelta y empezó a regresar hacia el suelo, Rolling solo veía con sorpresa y pánico lo que pasaba, seguía con detenimiento a lo que parecía una estrella fugaz, hasta que se estrelló a unos pocos metros cerca de él, levantando bastante arena y creando bastante viento. Rolling solo miraba como el viento se esparcía y dejaba ver a una figura aun imperceptible. Él solo miraba con miedo a esa figura, hasta que poco a poco la arena se fue esparciendo y se pudo ver con más claridad. En el momento que se pudo ver mejor, Rolling no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus plumas se erizaron y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, cada segundo su miedo y desesperación crecía al ver a esa figura claramente.

El destello que cayó del cielo era un ser totalmente extraño y espantoso, parecía un guacamayo pero todas sus plumas y su color eran negras profundas que parecía igual a una sombra y en su cabeza llevaba algo que tapaba su cara, una especie de máscara blanca con marcas rojas y negras, y unos huecos ojos negros oscuros que veían a Rolling sin ninguna sensación. Rolling comenzó a temblar de miedo e impacto por la cosa que estaba al frente suyo, aunque tenía una idea sobre que sería, la máscara lo confundía más y más, sin embargo tenía una vaga idea en su mente, pero no era del todo probable, aunque no perdía nada intentándolo, así que se puso firme y solo exclamó tres palabras.

"_Blu… ¿eres tú?"_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Yyy ese fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, pronto se pondrá mucho más interesante. Se terminan mis vacaciones y comienzan las clases, así que volvemos con la rutina de antes xD**

**Nos estamos viendo, que tengan una buena semana**

**Se despide con nuevo nombre y desde mi último paseo…**

**BlueBlaz out**


	11. El caballero fénix

**Hey, what's up?**

**Sé que paso de nuevo 2 semanas pero he estado muy ocupado, pero no lo iba dejar sin una nueva actualización, sin más preámbulos…el capítulo 11:**

* * *

**El caballero fénix**

* * *

"Quiero…quiero irme a casa" —dijo Perla llorando, observando el tétrico y oscuro lugar donde se encontraba— "Tengo miedo…ayúdame mamá, ayúdame papá…por favor…quiero mi casa"

Perla estuvo llorando, suplicando y pidiendo por sus padres, en ese momento estaba con miedo que le impedía pensar en alguien más, solo quería a su familia. Luego de unos minutos, un ave roja y negra abrió la puerta del calabozo y sonrió al ver a Perla en el suelo y llorando.

"Al parecer ya te estas encariñando con este lugar" —dijo el ave entrando al calabozo—"Bienvenida a Darktown, yo soy Axion quien te trajo acá"

"Quiero irme a…"—dijo Perla desesperadamente parándose y corriendo hacia el ave, pero esta la detuvo antes de llegar a él con su súper velocidad, agarrándola del cuello.

"¡Ya cállate!" —exclamó Axion furioso sujetando a Perla —"No te mato aún porque te necesito para los planes del señor" —Perla se calló al momento que el ave le gritó, dejándola muy asustada, el ave la soltó bruscamente y la dejó caer al piso.

"Huh, es increíble que la cápsula te haya atrapado a ti en vez de al dios, supongo que hubo un mal funcionamiento o por algo que llevas adentro y eso me va a servir más adelante, ahora disfruta de tu estadía, porque va a ser un largo tiempo aquí atrapada y estoy seguro que la semana que viene tendrás hambre" —dijo Axion saliendo del calabozo y cerrando la puerta.

Perla se quedó confundida con lo que dijo el ave, sabía que hubo una equivocación, pero no entendía aún la parte de "por algo que llevas adentro"; sin embargo ya no siguió pensando en ese tema y solo se recostó en la esquina a seguir llorando y suplicando que la dejaran ir.

**De vuelta a Sahara**

"Blu… ¿eres tú?" —preguntó Rolling algo asustado viendo a 'Blu' con esa forma negra y su máscara blanca, todo eso ponía muy intranquilo a Rolling.

'Blu' lo miraba a Rolling con unos ojos rojos como la sangre que hacían temblar en parte a Rolling, luego de verlo detenidamente vio que Blu sacó una especie de mango con un poco de fragmento de espada, al parecer estaba rota y solo tenía el mango y lo sobresalido. Rolling al notar eso se alertó y materializó su espada dispuesto a atacar si 'Blu' intentara algo.

"No me importa si eres un espectro o una cosa extraña, si intentas algo te…"—amenazó Rolling a 'Blu', haciendo todo lo posible por sobrevivir; no obstante vio que 'Blu' levantó el mango, alarmando a Rolling preparándose para atacar, pero luego lo que vio, lo sorprendió, ya que ese mango que él tenía, lo volteó y rompió con el su máscara que llevaba en la cara.

Al romper su máscara, esta se partió en añicos y se desvaneció poco a poco, luego su cuerpo negro oscuro y su símbolo blanco, comenzaban a perder color y a pintarse de nuevo en el azul característico que es de Blu, poco a poco todo el cuerpo negro y sombrío de Blu se transformó en azul y su símbolo del trueno pasó a ser blanco de nuevo, al igual que sus ojos rojos pasaron de ser amarillos y luego rojos a los marrones claros que eran. Sin embargo había unas cuantas características nuevas que Blu no tenía antes y que ahora las tenía. Él tenía ahora su tres plumas de su cabeza habían aumentado a seis y eran un poco más grandes, su símbolo cambió de forma pero no de imagen, es decir era el mismo trueno, mas con diferente forma (ver en la imagen del primer fic y luego con el segundo), el color azul de sus plumas eran ahora más oscuras, sus ojos marrones eran ahora oscuros y además había crecido unos cuantos centímetros.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!" —exclamó Rolling incrédulo, desvaneciendo su espada—"No te transformaste en…espectro, pero sintiendo su poder espiritual, no es el de un espectro"

Blu no le hizo caso a Rolling y empezó a ver cada parte de su cuerpo, que era ahora lo nuevo que tenía, luego empezó a mover su ala, cerrándola y abriéndola, retrayéndola constantemente, pero fui interrumpido por unos aplausos que se incrementaban cada vez que se acercaban más a él, así que miró para ver quién era y vio que Rolling estaba aplaudiendo.

"¡Felicitaciones!" —comentó alegre Rolling acercándose a Blu—"Has vuelto como caballero fénix a tiempo…Excelente, lección 2 finalizada"

"¡Ah, ya cállate tramposo!" —dijo Blu molesto golpeando a Rolling con el mango en la cara, provocando que se caiga al suelo, sobándose su pico del dolor.

"En el momento que regrese a la vida fue cuanto tu suerte cambio Rolling, mi objetivo aún es claro, rescatar a Perla cueste lo que cueste, pero esto que me hiciste casi me mata, ahora voy a matarte" —dijo Blu decidido mostrando su mango y muy molesto por Rolling, por el haber sufrido y puesto su vida en riesgo.

"Bueno, perfecto" —dijo Rolling levantándose del suelo y sonriendo sin ningún dolor—"Aprovechemos esa energía y… vayamos a la lección tres…"

"Aaah?" —dijo Blu molestó y sin capaz de creer lo que decía Rolling.

"La lección tres no tiene límite de tiempo" —aclaró Rolling y luego dirigió agarró un pequeño papel que tenía por ahí y le mostró a Blu—"Quítame este pedazo de papel con tu espada y la lección tres habrá terminado.

Apenas terminó decir Rolling, él vio que Blu de la nada apareció en frente suyo, y con su mango cortó en un segundo, sin ni siquiera tocarlo con su espada, el papel en dos. Luego saltó varios pasos atrás y se puso en guardia.

"Impresionante, vaya ataque, y eso con una espada rota y aún sin materialización" —opinó Rolling sin inmutarse.

"¡Por supuesto!¡Sí me pongo como estoy ahora, puedo dar muchos más como ese!" —exclamó Blu aún molesto y decidido—"Olvídate de eso de sin límite de tiempo…acabaremos esto en cinco minutos"

"Sí, pues. Bien, en cinco minutos…"—dijo Rolling poniéndose serio y materializando su espada lentamente—"…terminemos esto"

Rolling se impulsó con su súper velocidad hacia Blu listo para atacarlo, entonces movió su espada justo para cortar a Blu, pero este se movió justo a tiempo, antes que fuera herido por Rolling, en vez de cortar a Blu, Rolling cortó una piedra y esta instantáneamente se hizo polvo como si estallara y la arena que estaba ahí se levantó, era como si hubiera habido una explosión cerca.

"Nada mal, para esa espada que tienes" —dijo Blu cambiando su expresión a una de rebeldía, mientras esquivaba el ataque de Rolling.

"Vaya me han hecho un cumplido…"—agregó Rolling sonriendo, volando hacia Blu y persiguiéndolo—"Pero eso no hará que me contenga"

"Eso es lo que quiero, estúpido" —dijo Blu agitado mientras escapa de Rolling, pero luego se puso a pensar; sin embargo en una de esas se distrajo y bajo la guardia, Rolling sin parpadear, trató de cortar a Blu con su espada, mas solo destruyó el resto de la máscara que tenía en la cabeza.

"Bajaste la guardia, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con eso" —dijo Rolling poniéndose serio—"Es ahora de ponerse serios, activaré mi espada llamándola, despierta _Coldest"_ —al decir el nombre de su espada, esta empezó a transformarse en una espada rectangular negra y plateada, la cual salía una llama celeste que la cubría.

"¿El nombre…de la espada?" —se preguntó así mismo Blu sorprendido, viendo la nueva espada de Rolling.

"Sí, todas las espadas tienen su nombre y éste es…su nombre" —respondió Rolling apuntando su espada a Blu quien aún estaba sorprendido. —"Vamos _Coldest_"

Rolling lanzó un ataque hacia a Blu que sin ni siquiera tocarlo, salió un resplandor de energía atacándolo, pero él reaccionó a tiempo y logró evadir el ataque de energía lanzado por la espada, sin embargo el ataque no terminó allí, puesto que Rolling utilizó su súper velocidad para llegar a Blu, apenas llegó, se impulsó y esta vez lanzó un ataque con su espada para cortarlo, pero en ese instante, Blu puso su espada al último segundo y se defendió con la pequeña porción de filo que le quedaba a la espada.

"Me impresiona que hayas detenido mi golpe con tu espada rota y no te hayas ido corriendo" —dijo Rolling poniendo cada vez más fuerza contra la espada de Blu—"Tienes agallas, pero Coldest no es tan considerada como para que puedas bloquearla completamente con esa espada rota…"—Rolling puso más presión en la espada de Blu, ocasionando que se parta en dos, cortando la porción filosa de la espada.

"Oh, mierda" —comentó Blu preocupado, viendo como la porción filosa de sus espada caía al piso y después empezaba a volar asustado, escapando de Rolling—"¡Tiene que estar bromeando! ¡Ha partido en dos mi espada!"

"¿Acaso no te lo dije ya?" —preguntó Rolling apareciendo arriba de Blu—"No tienes energía espiritual como para controlar tu espada"

Blu quiso cortar a Rolling, pero este lo esquivó sin ningún problema.

"No hay energía espiritual concentrada en ella…Es solo un juguete en forma de espada…" —dijo Rolling golpeando a Blu haciendo que caiga al suelo por el impacto, pero logró recuperarse y aterrizó bien, así que se puso en guardia mirando hacia el cielo, esperando a Rolling, pero ya no estaba en el cielo; así que siguió buscando preocupadamente sin bajar el mango de su espada a Rolling en el cielo, sin embargo no lo encontró. Entonces bajó la mirada y vio que estaba al frente de él, haciendo que se asuste y poniéndose desesperadamente en posición de ataque con el mango de su espada—"…lo que me ayuda a hacer esto…" —terminó Rolling cortando su mango de nuevo, separando la unión de la hoja de la espada con la del mango, quedando tan solo el mango de la espada, un palo, provocando que Blu se sorprendiera—"…haciendo que se rompa fácilmente"

"Y ahora, te has quedado sin espada" —le decía Rolling a Blu quien miraba el mango de la espada y que no comprendía aun lo que pasaba—"¿Aún quieres atacarme con eso? No te preocupes, sólo tienes que quitarme esta hoja blanca que tengo aún en mi otra ala"

"No es complicado aunque solo tengas el mango, pero…ya no es sólo una cuestión de coraje y agallas" —Blu seguía viendo su espada sin comprender, hasta que lo distrajo lo último que iba a decir Rolling. —"Supongo que es mejor que te lo diga ahora" —dijo Rolling empezando a brillar su cuerpo con una especie de aura celeste—"Si sigues intentando pelear conmigo con ese juguete…te mataré" —amenazó Rolling, provocando que Blu se asustara y vuele de nuevo escapando de Rolling.

"¡Voy a morir!" —exclamó Blu alterado escapando a toda velocidad de Rolling—"¡Seré asesinado de verdad! —Blu siguió volando, pero vio a su izquierda que Rolling ya lo había alcanzado preparándose para cortarlo, Blu por reflejo se defendió en ese momento con el mango mientras gritaba por el miedo a morir, pero luego meditó al instante.

"_Esto es patético"_ —pensó Blu recibiendo una cortada de Rolling en su ala—_"¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¿Por qué estoy corriendo? ¿Es todo lo que puedo hacer? ¿Ésta es mi decisión?"_ —Rolling lo agarró de una sus alas, evitando que siga escapando y luego lo lanzó hacia el suelo, ocasionando una explosión de arena—"_Patético, ¡Patético!"_ —Rolling fue hacia Blu y lo pateó mandándolo muy lejos—"_Maldita sea… ¡Soy un cobarde incurable!"_ —Blu trató de seguir escapando hasta que hoyó una voz conocida en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ —preguntó la voz a Blu quien se sorprendió al ver en su mente que esa voz era del ave roja y negra que le había ayudado a no convertirse en espectro.

"_Tú"_ —dijo Blu incrédulo al ver al ave de su mente.

"_¿Por qué corres, Blu?"_ —preguntó sin expresión alguna el ave—"_Aún no me has llamado…Mira adelante, Blu…Deberías poder escucharlo ahora…Eso que bloque tus oídos es ese inútil miedo"_

**_ watch?v=rRQlrIkj3GY_**

Blu se detuvo en un lugar y aterrizó en el suelo sin dudar un segundo, mirando hacia abajo y siguiendo escuchando a la voz de su pensamiento.

"_El enemigo es uno, tú eres uno"_ —dijo el ave poniéndose detrás de Blu—"_¿Qué es lo que hay que temer?"_

Rolling vio algo diferente en Blu, entonces se detuvo y aterrizó a unos metros detrás de Blu y se puso a pensar seriamente, pero luego se puso en posición de combate, puesto que sintió que el poder espiritual de Blu estaba incrementándose.

"¡_Quítate el miedo!"_

Escuchando lo que decía el ave, Blu levantó el mango de su espada, sin pensar ni decir nada.

"_¡Mira al frente!"_

Blu levantó la mirada hacia adelante sin bajar el mango, entonces una fuerte vibración de energía empezó a salir debajo de él, haciendo que la tierra tiemble y la arena se levante.

"Nunca te detengas. Retrocede y morirás. Duda y morirás… ¡Grita... mi nombre es…!"

Blu empezó a voltear y mirar de frente con decisión y furia a Rolling, gritando fuerte el nombre…

"¡BOLTKER!" —grito Blu con gran fuerza, provocando que desde su mango de su espada salga un resplandor azul tan grande que llegó hasta el cielo y que iba en dirección a Rolling, ocasionado que la tierra se parta en dos, el cielo comience a nublarse y salgan relámpagos.

Rolling llegó a esquivar por poco ese resplandor azul que venía hacia él y miraba sin ninguna expresión, con dificultad por la arena y el viento, a donde se encontraba Blu. Una vez que la arena se esparció, Rolling vio algo sorprendido a Blu quien sujetaba una espada un poco más alta que él, de color negro por una mitad y plateada por la otra y sin guarda o empuñadura.

Blu vio sorprendido la espada que tenía en su ala, esta era bastante grande e impresionantemente filosa, él estuvo contemplándola hasta que Rolling lo interrumpió.

"Y bien…Ahora que tu espada salió…empecemos realmente la lección tres" —dijo Rolling sonriendo y complacido, pero fue interrumpido por Blu.

"Lo lamento, Rolling…"—se disculpó Blu mirando con detenimiento a Rolling.

"Ah?" —dijo Rolling confundido.

"Asegúrate de esquivarlo" —dijo Blu poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"¿Disculpa?" —dijo Rolling aún más confundido que antes.

"Seguramente…"—dijo Blu mirando con determinación a Rolling y luego exclamó levantando su nueva espada que empezaba a emanar una luz azul—"…¡no pueda contenerme!"

"¿Qué demonios?…oh no…truco número 34…Buckler nivel 2!" —gritó Rolling preocupado y desesperado, activando un escudo más grande que el anterior, ya que sintió que el poder de Blu se incrementó monstruosamente e iba lanzar un ataque contra él.

En ese instante, Blu levantó su espada que ya emanaba una llama azul en su contorno, entonces miró con decisión a Rolling y llevó su espada hacia abajo como si estuviera cortando, en ese momento salió un resplandor azul de su espada y se disparó contra Rolling en forma de luna cuarto menguante y se dirigió instantáneamente hacia Rolling que apenas pudo ver el ataque, en ese momento el ataque de Blu chocó contra su escudo y empezó a partirlo hasta que llego a romperlo, Rolling puso su espada para poder soportar el disparo, pero vio que el resplandor o disparo tenía un poder sorprendente que era imposible detenerlo, así que decidió moverse aún lado y dejar seguir el resplandor, aunque llegó a desintegrar el papel que tenía en su mano, entonces el disparo siguió su camino partiendo la tierra en dos hasta que se desvió al cielo y explotó.

"_Ahaha…era que ponga el escudo en nivel tres…ahah…aunque creo que hubiera pasado lo mismo… ahah…aunque sino lo hubiera puesto o lo hubiera esquivado…me habría arrancado por lo menos un ala"_ —pensó Rolling muy preocupado, pero luego sintió que ya no tenía su papel en su ala—"Vaya el papel se desintegró, pero…no me espera tanto potencial de un mandoble…¿Blu?" —Rolling regresó la mirada a Blu quien se encontraba en el piso inconsciente. Entonces se acercó y miró fijamente a Blu quien se encontraba en suelo durmiendo y babeando.

"Das miedo, chico…Lección tres, completada" —dijo Rolling sujetando a Blu y llevándolo a la cápsula para que descanse, una vez que lo dejo en la cama, vio que la espada de Blu se desvaneció y su cuerpo material también se desvanecía—"El proceso de transformación esta completado"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Aaaahmghr" —Blu bostezó levantándose de su cama y dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba Rolling afuera preparando el desayuno y al parecer estaba hablando con alguien con una especie de teléfono.

"Entonces ahí nos vemos…Hey buenos días Blu" —saludó Rolling dejando el 'teléfono' a un costado y luego se dio cuenta que Blu se había levantado.

"Hola…ahm, ¿con quién hablabas?" —preguntó Blu curioso.

"Con alguien, aah ya era hora que te levantaras" —respondió Rolling cambiando el tema.

"¿Ya era hora?" —preguntó Blu confundido caminando hacia donde se encontraba Rolling,

"Si son las nueve de la mañana" —respondió Rolling.

"No entiendo, solo es apenas un poco tarde"

"Son las nueve de la mañana del día martes"

"¿Martes? ¿Qué no fue martes hace tres…Espera"

"Por fin te diste cuenta"

"¡Estuve dormido tres días!"

"Así es, tu transformación, la materialización de tu espada y el lanzar ese ataque te desgastaron totalmente y te desmayaste"

"Wow fue tanto"

"Sí, ahora Blu, hoy regresaremos a Rio"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Ya terminamos tu entrenamiento y solo queda reparar la nave en la que iremos a rescatar a Perla, así que necesito que continúes con tu vida y hagas que no ha pasado nada contigo y con Perla, tenemos que ser discretos con esto, tienes que cortarte esas plumas demás que tienes y verte como antes de que vinieras acá, también debes controlar ahora tu poder espiritual que lo siento bastante fuerte, eso te enseñaré apenas terminemos nuestro desayuno"

"Wow como si nada hubiera pasado, eso va a ser difícil y cómo diablos se supone que voy a poder controlar mi poder espiritual"

"Tranquilo eso lo veremos ahora"

Rolling terminó de desayunar y comenzó a enseñarle a Blu como controlar su poder espiritual y como materializar su espada, aunque al principio no le salía nada bien y siempre terminaba adolorido Blu, al final del día pudo logar controlar su poder espiritual para que lo demás lo vieran sin necesidad de hacerle preguntas y a materializar su espada. Una vez finalizado completamente el entrenamiento, Blu y Rolling entraron a la cápsula y se dirigieron automáticamente a Rio llegando en un solo minuto, esta vez Blu no vomitó ya que sentía que esta vez ya estaba preparado y se sentía mucho más fuerte que antes. Ambos aterrizaron en la clínica y Rolling antes que irse le dio algunas instrucciones.

"Muy bien Blu aquí te dejo en la clínica…ah y no te preocupes por el ornitólogo y la chica que ya lo solucioné, ahora como Perla no está contigo y no queremos que nadie sospeche aquí tengo un aparato que ayuda a olvidar a la persona sobre algún tema tratado y tú solo lo cambias" —dijoj Rolling dándole el aparato y subiendo a su nave

"Ok, gracias" —dijo Blu algo triste.

"Tranquilo Blu" —dijo Rolling consolando a Blu—"Ella está bien y pronto la rescataremos"

Blu asintió y fue volando a la ventana de la clínica y justo cuando iba a entrar lo detuvo llamándolo.

"Hey Blu antes que me olvide… en una semana a la una de la mañana espera con la ventana de la clínica abierta" —dijo Rolling y se fue volando con la cápsula hasta desaparecer.

"Ahm ok" —respondió Blu confundido viendo como desaparecía Rolling. Luego él entró a la clínica y vio el hábitat vació y oscuro, haciendo que le vengan varios recuerdos sobre Perla a la mente provocando que se deprima bastante y bote unas cuantas lágrimas.

Blu se paseó por todo el hábitat melancólico recordando cada aventura y experiencia que tuvo con Perla, ella había hecho que su vida de un giro completo y con lo que había pasado toda su vida se había invertido y complicado, él solo pensaba cuanto extrañaba a Perla y que haría todo lo posible por rescatar, en esas dos cosas divagaba su pensamiento, hasta que se recostó en el suelo y miró las estrellas de cielo, exclamado tres palabras.

"Te extraño Perla" —dijo Blu derramando una última lágrima y quedándose dormido.

**En Darktown**

"El tiempo pasa y la esperanza de volver a casa se termina" —decía Perla mientras miraba por la ventana del calabozo las tres lunas que rodeaban el planeta.

"_Por otro lado no se porque siento que he subido de peso, antes no tenía barriga, pero ahora no se pero siento que cada día crece más y eso que como lo mismo todos los días, tal vez la comida de aca es diferente a la de mi planeta, debe ser por eso" —_pensaba Perla preocupada—_"Tengo náuseas y mi apetito ha aumentado en los últimos días…me siento más enferma creo que moriré acá"_

Perla se recostó en lo que era un camarote y se pusó a pensar en que en algunos minutos moriría, pero algo le vino a la mente, algo que resolvería sus dudas, pero también incremente sus preocupaciones.

"_Cuando dijo que era por algo que llevo dentro…eso significaría…no…es imposible porque yo no tuve…un momento si lo hice…Blu…eso quiere decir entonces…podría ser una alternativa…explicaría todo lo que me pasa…pero en este lugar…no me gustaría… no quisiera, pero hay algo que debo tener presente…si cabe la posibilidad de que sea eso…nunca me rendiré…me mantendré fuerte…solo falta alguien a mi lado" —_pensó Perla derramando una cuantas lágrimas.

"Te extraño…Blu"

**Continuará**

* * *

**Yyy ese fue el final del capítulo, espero que le haya gustado y puedan dejar un review, bueno como ya saben ingrese a la prepa y estoy muy ocupado así que es por eso que no pude actualizar rápido, entonces a partir de ahora voy a actualizar irregularmente, pero no se preocupen no dejaré de escribir**

**Bueno que tengan una gran semana…**

**Se despide con muchas tareas**

**BB out**


	12. La intrusión (Parte 1)

**Hola, Que hay?, what's up? xD…. Feliz año 2016!**

**Vaya después de la cena, fiesta y otras cosas personales xD, me di un tiempo en esta semana para seguir con mi secuela de 6 meses de retraso, lo siento pero estuve a full todos esos meses, espero que no se hayan olvidado, bueno sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el capítulo 12:**

**La intrusión****(Parte1)**

Ya habían pasado un poco más de dos semanas desde que habían capturado a Perla, las noches de Darktown donde siempre se presentaban, las tres lunas que la iluminaban todas esas oscuras noches y que la acompañaban siempre en su mártir y su pesadilla de estar encerrada y aprisionada. Los días, las horas y los minutos que iban pasando, le pasaban factura a Perla, ya no tenía esas hermosas y brillantes plumas celestes, todas ellas estaban opacas y desarregladas; sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar o sufrir el martirio que estaba pasando, por un momento quiso darse por vencida, pero luego recordó que tenía una meta ahora, un futuro y era que estaba embarazada; ya tenía algo porque vivir, porque luchar y seguir adelante. Sin embargo tan solo faltaba unos días o en el peor de los casos horas para que dé a luz. En ese instante, cuando miraba las lunas del planeta, Perla escuchó que venía alguien, así que se levantó de su cama y esperó a quien venía, por experiencias anteriores, pensó que venía el general Axion; mas no fue así, porque entró un ave diferente. Este llevaba una especie de corona y un símbolo diferente en el pecho, resultaba que él era el príncipe de Darktown.

"Así que aún sigues viva"—dijo Twister de manera no muy amigable, abriendo la puerta del calabozo y cerrándola con fuerza; sin embargo Perla no respondió, solo lo miraba con miedo.

"(Suspiro), no sé porque aún sigues tan esperanzada con que ese deviano venga…" —pausó Twister, acercándose a Perla lentamente.

Perla al escuchar eso, se angustió un poco y sintió que debía decir algo, pero no lo dejaba el miedo; así que solo se mantuvo en silencio y veía como el príncipe se detenía a su costado.

"…yo creo que está muerto" —susurró Twister en el oído de Perla, de manera maliciosa.

"No es cierto" —respondió Perla negando el hecho que Blu estuviera muerto.

"Jajajajaja" —se rio Twister ante el exabrupto de Perla—"Pobres ustedes los terrestres o simples formas existenciales, nunca saben aceptar la realidad"

"Él está vivo y estoy segura que ya viene a rescatarme" —dijo Perla de forma convincente.

"Vaya suenas muy segura de eso, pero dime dónde está él, ya pasaron dos semanas desde que te capturamos erróneamente y el dios no aparece"

Perla al escucharlo sentía que perdía la poca fe que le quedaba de esperar a Blu, puesto que era cierto, siempre estuvo esperando cada día por la ventana mirando que algún día de esos, pueda rescatarla de la horrible celda en la que la habían aprisionado.

"Ahora si te callas no, jejejeje, sabiendo que digo la verd…"—dijo Twister, pero fue interrumpido por Perla.

"Blu vendrá" —dijo Perla con la voz un poco quebrada.

"¿Ah?"

"No importa lo que digas o pienses, no importa cuánto tiempo espere o este en esta horrible habitación, él vendrá y te hará pagar por todo lo que hiciste"

Perla miró con determinación a Twister y esta vez sin miedo, pero con algunas lágrimas, pero estas no eran de tristeza, sino de esperanza. Esto hizo que retrocediera un poco Twister, sin embargo no se inmutó, simplemente le dio la espalda a Perla y cerró la puerta con seguro, lo que provocó que Perla se empiece a preocupar.

"Que testaruda" —murmuró Twister—"Sabes, no solo vine acá para hablar sobre el deviano o entablar una conversación 'amistosa'" —Twister se empezó a acercar a Perla, de nuevo, lentamente y con una mirada amenazadora.

"A no, entonces ¿para qué más viniste?" —respondió Perla empezando a asustarse y alejarse de Twister. Por cada movimiento que el príncipe hacía, Perla retrocedía y se acercaba más a la puerta, se podía sentir la tensión del ambiente y los nervios de Perla.

Luego de avanzar unos pasos más, Twister utilizó su súper velocidad y agarró a Perla del cuello estrellándola contra la pared.

"Como dije no vine solo para hablar sobre tu novio, sé la razón por la cual te capturó la cápsula a ti y no al deviano, es muy evidente" —dijo Twister levantando a Perla y estrellándola contra el suelo.

"Aucgh, ¿qué? No entiendo" —se quejó Perla tratando de aguantar el dolor y zafarse de las garras de Twister, pero era algo imposible.

"Verás tienes algo de ese deviano en tu interior, al parecer se aparearon ¿no?"

Perla no sabía que decir, estaba muy asustada por ella y por sus futuros hijos y ahora mucho más que Twister había adivinado que sí se había apareado con Blu y estaba embarazada de él.

"Huh, al aparecer he dado en el clavo, pero para estar seguro" —Twister sacó de su traje una especie de aparato escáner con una cámara, luego lo dirigió hacia Perla y empezó a escanear todo su abdomen. Al terminar este, emitió sus resultados, dejando estupefacto a Twister.

"Vaya, vaya, tenía razón después de todo, son tres pequeños futuros semidioses" —dijo Twister dejando a Perla a un lado, para poder agarrar mejor su escaner.

"¿Tres?" —murmuró Perla sorprendida y algo alegre, hasta que Twister la volvió a agarrar fuerte contra la pared.

"Felicitaciones tienes 3 devianos adentro tuyo, pero no estarán allí por mucho tiempo"

"¿Qu…que...que…qué planeas hacer?"

"Lo siento pero no puedo correr riesgos, no quiero más devianos en este universo, muy pronto estarán muertos los otros dos, ahora…despídete de tus hijos y tu miserable vida" —dijo Twister agarrando con sus alas a Perla y alzando su pata de donde salieron garras cada vez más filosas y grandes, poniéndose a la altura del abdomen de Perla.

"¡Noooo! ¡Por favor! ¡No los mates!¡No me mates!¡Te lo suplico!" —decía Perla gritando y llorando, mientras trataba de zafarse de las alas de Twister, pero la tenía agarrada muy fuerte.

"Jajaja, esto dolerá mucho, jajajaj"

"¡Noooaaaah!"

Twister levantó su garra para darle impulso y justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de clavarle a Perla, las alarmas del palacio empezaron a sonar, haciendo que Perla se desmaye del susto fuerte. Twister soltó a Perla y salió rápidamente del calabozo, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al centro de control muy molesto.

"¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!" —preguntó molestó Twister al jefe de seguridad.

"Mi lord las defensas del castillo han sido destruidas" —respondió preocupado el jefe de seguridad.

"¡¿Qué?! Es imposible se necesita de un gran poder de impacto para destruirlas"

"Lo sabemos señor, pero aún no podemos ver que o quien lo hizo, el humo no nos deja ver"

"Entonces activen la visión infrarroja, que esperan idiotas"

"Sí señor" —contestaron los encargados del centro de control, revisando las cámaras con la visión infrarrojas.

"Señor tenía razón, hemos detectado seis seres que acaban de entrar al castillo" —respondió uno de los encargados.

"¡¿Seis?! ¡Rápido identifiquen quienes son y donde se encuentran! Y llamen al general" —exclamó Twister revisando las cámaras de seguridad.

"Entendido mi lord" —dijo el encargado volviendo a investigar y contactando al general Axion.

"Los intrusos se encuentran en el pabellón B del castillo, a cinco áreas del palacio, señor" —uno de los encargados agregó.

"Bien ahora averigüen que especies son"

Luego de unos minutos, Axion llegó al centro del control con un grupo de respaldo, esperando órdenes de Twister.

"Me mandó a llamar mi lord" —dijo Axion entrando al centro de control y dando una reverencia.

"Sí general, quiero que…"—dijo Twister, pero fue interrumpido por los encargados.

"Señor, hemos identificado a 5 especies de los 6 seres"

"Excelente, ¿Quiénes son?"

"Son un Strengh, una Healtcure, un Agility, una Trainert y un Coldbeat"

"¡¿Un coldbeat dijiste?!" —exclamó el general exaltado.

"Sí señor, pero es algo confuso, solo una parte de él es coldbeat, la otra es desconocida, al igual que el sexto, me aparece como especie desconocida señor"

"¡¿Qué?! Es imposible" —dijo Twister sorprendido que no encontraran la especie del sexto.

"A menos que…" —agregó el general mirando fijamente a la pantalla que empezaba a mostrar a los seis intrusos.

"Como que no hay registros, debe haber algo mal…"—dijo Twister enojado, ahorcando al encargado, hasta que se detuvo al escuchar al general llamarlo.

"Señor…"—lo interrumpió Axion, mientras Twister lo miraba algo alterado—"El deviano" —Axion señaló la pantalla para que Twister lo vea. En ese momento, él dejo al encargado y miró con incomodidad y cólera la pantalla, donde se mostraba al humo desvaneciéndose y mostrando a un guacamayo azul con la marca de un trueno en su pecho.

Mientras tanto en el pabellón B del castillo, los intrusos empezaron a correr con dirección al palacio, destruyendo cada puerta y obstáculo que se le interponía. El guacamayo azul oscuro corría en la delantera con determinación y con su espada materializada, cortando a los enemigos que se le cruzaban.

"Te rescataré Perla"

* * *

**2 semanas antes**

"Ahmm…creo que ya amaneció" —dijo Blu levantándose de su nido y viendo como la selva estaba totalmente iluminada—"Bueno creo que son las ocho de la mañana, ¿dónde estará mi reloj?" —Blu empezó a buscar por todo el nido, el reloj que le había regalado Linda la navidad pasada. Luego de un momento de búsqueda, Blu encontró su reloj.

"Aquí estas, ahora son las...¡Nueve de la mañana!" —dijo Blu impactado y luego se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada del nido—"Demonios, sino llego a mi entrenamiento en un segundo, Rolling me va a …aaaaaahhh"

Antes de que Blu pudiera despegar hacia su destino, recibió una especie de disparo violeta, haciendo que saliera expulsado muy lejos y se estrelle contra un árbol no muy cerca de su nido. En ese momento, Rolling aterrizó en el nido de Blu tranquilamente, viendo algo serio y sonriente a la vez a Blu, estrellado en un árbol.

"Muy tarde Blu, te he dicho mil veces que si no llegas a tiempo a tu entrenamiento, que te voy a castigar con cualquier método mágico y ahora tocó el disparo de distancia" —dijo Rolling viendo como Blu trataba de sacar su cabeza del árbol en el que estaba atorado.

"Sabes que estamos a tan solo una semana de que esté listo la nave y partir Darktown, pero tu avance aún sigue lento, aún solo has aprendido a materializar tu espada y dominarla con estoques y desvaines" —Rolling voló hacia donde se encontraba Blu y lo ayudó a sacar su cabeza—"A ver tres, dos, uno…jalo…mmmaa….ahahahah"

Rolling jaló fuerte y logró sacar a Blu, quien se encontraba muy enojado por lo que le había hecho.

"Odio, odio que hagas eso, en serio…" —se quejaba Blu muy enfadado, sacudiéndose toda la tierra y las ramas de su cuerpo, pero luego de un rato se puso serio respecto a lo que había dicho anteriormente el semidios—"Pero tienes razón, ya no queda mucho tiempo, tenemos que apurarnos, así que donde es el siguiente lugar de entrenamiento"

Rolling se sorprendió ante las palabras que Blu había dicho, presentía que realmente quería avanzar y madurar más en lo personal y en lo emocional.

"Huh, bien, el siguiente lugar va a ser un poco lejos, ya que va a venir uno de los amigos que llamé a ayudarnos en nuestra misión y para ayudarme a entrenarte" —dijo Rolling presionando algunos botones del reloj que tenía en su pata.

"¿Amigos?" —preguntó Blu confundido, a lo que Rolling asintió.

"¡¿Tienes amigos en la Tierra?!"

"¿Qué? No, son amigos de otras galaxias, los conocí hace décadas, también son amigos de tu padre, él solía enseñarles varias cosas para defenderse y uno que otros trucos, son un poco más jóvenes que yo pero mayores que tú"

"Ouh ya veo, y dime ¿cómo son?"

"Bueno, eso lo descubrirás luego cuando los veas, pero no te preocupes son muy parecidos a nosotros"

"Eso es grandioso, ya quisiera conocerlos"

"Lo harás, pero primero es hora de irnos al punto de reunión donde primero entrenaremos un rato y después mientras descansamos, esperaremos a mi amigo"

"Ok"

"Bien hora de irnos"

En ese momento, una nave pequeña empezó a descender en el centro de ambos guacamayos, una vez que aterrizó, ellos abordaron y al instante despegaron hacia su destino.

"Y ¿a dónde vamos?" —preguntó Blu curiosamente.

"A un lugar llamado México" —respondió Rolling, digitando las coordenadas.

"¿México?"

"Sep, ahí me dio las coordenadas mi amigo, me dijo que hay una especie de edificación donde pondré el satélite para que pueda aterrizar"

"_Esa edificación debe ser el Chichén Ytzá, en Yucatán"_ —pensó Blu viendo por la ventana que ya estaban llegando.

"Ya falta poco para llegar a las coordenadas" —dijo Rolling viendo que se acercaba cada vez más a la ciudad.

Una vez llegado al sitio, ellos aterrizaron a varios metros más allá del templo arqueológico, donde activaron la protección de la nave y sacaron las cosas que necesitaban para poder entrenar y/o esperar al amigo de Rolling.

"Y entonces ¿cuál es el entrenamiento de hoy?" —preguntó Blu viendo los alrededores.

"Hoy te voy a enseñar a dominar uno de tus poderes" —respondió Rolling acercándose a Blu.

"¿Uno de mis poderes? ¿Cuántos tengo?"

"Verás cada dios, presenta tres poderes fundamentales, cada uno con un nivel superior al anterior"

"Oh ya entiendo, entonces el poder que te lancé el día que me convertí fue uno de…"

"Nivel 1"

"¿Nivel 1? Tan poco"

"Sí ese poder fue el más 'corriente' o de nivel, ese te voy a enseñar a utilizarlo"

"No sé si reírme o enojarme, pero mejor comencemos a entrenar" —agregó Blu con convicción.

"Perfecto" —Rolling sonrío y comenzó a explicar—"Muy bien según lo que vi en tu conversión, tienes un ataque similar al de tu madre"

"¿Un ataque similar?" —preguntó Blu algo confundido.

"Sí ella tenía un ataque de resplandor blanco, muy poderoso y sobretodo realmente asombroso" —respondió Rolling con nostalgia—"(Suspiro), bueno el tuyo es algo similar solo que es azul y tiene la forma de una media luna"

"Vaya que interesante"

"Sí, entonces estás listo" —dijo Rolling poniéndose bastante lejos de Blu.

"Espera, ¿para qué?" —dijo Blu inseguro por lo que debía hacer.

"Atácame con tu poder de primer nivel con todo lo que más puedas"

"Pero ¿cómo?"

"Tú sabes cómo, ahora atácame o tendré que atacarte" —dijo Rolling activando su espada y lanzando un ataque rápido celeste contra Blu.

"Espera aun no estoy…aaah" —no alcanzó a decir Blu, puesto que un rayo celeste impactó contra él, haciendo que saliera expulsado y congelado varios metros de distancia.

"Te dije listo como hace 10 segundos, pero siempre eres lent…"—al igual que Blu, Rolling no terminó de hablar, ya que un resplandor azul venía contra él muy rápido y ya estaba casi al frente suyo, así que sin perder un milisegundo más, activo su escudo justo en ese instante para repeler el ataque—"¡Buckler!"

"Sabes odio que me digan lento" —dijo Blu sonriendo saliendo con su espada azul materializada, de la cantidad de tierra que había ocasionado el impacto del ataque.

"Vaya aprendes rápido" —dijo Rolling desactivando su escudo—"Nada mal, ese resplandor lunar te quedo casi bien"

"Huh, bueno respecto al poder, lo primero lo mande sin precisión, pero ahora prepárate porque además le tengo un gran nombre…" —Blu se impulsó fuertemente llegando más y más alto hacia el cielo; justo cuando estaba en una altura perfecta, él dio un giro y concentrando toda su energía en su espada y pronunciando—"_Moonlight"_

Blu lanzó un resplandor grande y luminoso con la forma de media luna contra Rolling. El ataque era demasiado fuerte y rápido, por lo que Rolling sabía que no iba poder reflejarlo o esquivarlo.

"Diablos…Buckler nivel 2" —Rolling activó un escudo justo a tiempo, este era mucho más grande y grueso que el anterior. Apenas el Moonlight llegó a chocar contra el escudo, hubo una gran explosión, destruyendo el escudo, provocando que Rolling saliera expulsado por el impacto y ocasionando que luego caiga en el suelo algo mareado.

"Mierda eso fue…"—comentó Rolling, pero fue interrumpido por la espada de Blu que se encontraba al lado de su garganta.

"¿Asombroso?" —dijo Blu sonriendo al lado de Rolling, mientras sostenía muy cerca su espada de él. Rolling vio a Blu y luego sonrío, para luego reírse junto a él por lo que había logrado.

Después del sorpresivo ataque de Blu, Rolling y él estuvieron practicando por varias horas, perfeccionando su primer ataque y otros ataques secundarios como su ataque eléctrico, su onda expansiva y su velocidad. Luego de un tiempo, ambos terminaron exhaustos, puesto que habían practicado varias horas y casi sin descanso, así que se pusieron a descansar y a comer para recuperar sus energías, por mientras iban almorzando, estuvieron platicando.

"Y entonces dime, ¿cómo eran mis padres?...Siempre hablas de ellos, pero nunca supe cómo eran y que función tenían" —preguntó Blu curiosamente, comiendo un trozo de pan.

"Bueno como te había mencionado anteriormente, ellos fueron los reyes de Devias, ambos gobernaban a toda la ciudad, la protegían, eran muy poderosos" —respondió Rolling tomando un sorbo de jugo—"Tu padre se llamaba Altec, él era exactamente igual a ti, tenía todas tus características; salvo la puntas de la alas que eran rojas, su símbolo de su pecho y los ojos que eran de color azul. El color de tus ojos Blu, son los de tu madre, la bella reina Skyland y bastante poderosa"

"Vaya, como hubiera querido estar con ellos, pero parece que el destino tenían otros planes"

"No digas eso, tus padres te salvaron del apocalipsis universal Blu, ellos dieron su vida por ti"

"Sí lo sé, siempre me lo dices"

"Ellos estarían orgullosos de ti, lograste bastante, has vivido una vida sin preocupación y normal aquí en este planeta…Eso era lo que querían tus padres para ti"

"Pero no se pudo evitar y ahora estamos metidos en su guerra"

"Lo sé, pero lo podemos solucionar, hay que terminar esto de una vez por todas"

"Sí, tienes razón y sobre todo quiero vivir feliz al lado de mi hermosa Perla"

"Por supuesto"

"Bueno, tiempo de…"

Blu no terminó de hablar, ya que el transmisor de Rolling comenzó a sonar.

"Excelente ya está aquí" —dijo Rolling sonriendo.

"¿Qué? Ya llegó tu amigo" —agregó Blu.

"Sí, Blu" —dijo Rolling señalando con su ala al cielo—"Mira allá"

"¿Dónde? Oh, wow" —Blu se percató que venía una nave pequeña hacia ellos, la cual poco a poco se iba acercando. Luego de un momento, una vez que estuvo al costado de ellos, inmediatamente aterrizó, consiguientemente la nave abrió sus puertas mostrando dos aves aún imperceptibles por el humo.

Cuando la tierra se esparció, dejó ver a dos aves de diferentes clases, una era más alta que la otra. La primera ave era parecida a un guacamayo severo, totalmente verde, a excepción de la parte inferior de sus alas y cola que eran rojo y azul respectivamente. La segunda era parecida a un guacamayo extinto de Dominica, con plumaje verde y amarilla y una "máscara escarlata desde los oídos hasta el nacimiento del pico". Ellos bajaron de la nave saltando y se ubicaron delante de Blu y Rolling.

"Ya era hora que vinieran Ritter y Zelig, bienvenidos a la Tierra" —dijo Rolling saludando a sus amigos muy amigablemente—"Pero pensé que Zelig iba a venir después"

"Jeje, si yo iba a venir más temprano, pero Zelig me llamó y me dijo que si podía ir con él, así que yo accedí y lo recogí… además ya sabes la Conexxion está todo un caos desde que los Darktown tomaron el control" —dijo Ritter explicando su inconveniente.

"Sí, fue una inexplicable forma de atravesar los delirios y confusos parajes que nos desviaron de la trota avanzada" —dijo Zelig de una forma inteligente acomodándose las gafas que llevaba.

"Tú y tu forma extraña de decir las cosas Zelig" —opinó Rolling riéndose.

"Sí este sabelotodo a veces me hacía reír y otras veces me aburría en la nave" —agregó Ritter.

"Ehm disculpen" —interfirió Blu algo incómodo.

"Ups me olvidé jeje" —dijo Rolling algo avergonzado—"Ritter, Zelig, les presento a Blu, hijo de Altec y Skyland"

"Hola, es un placer" —saludó Blu algo inseguro.

"Vaya, vaya, pero sí que eres igualito a Altec" —dijo Ritter observando a Blu de patas a cabeza—"Que tal, soy Ritter, soy un Strenght que es mi especie de donde provengo, si no sabes"

"Oh wow eso es genial" —comentó Blu saludando con su ala a Ritter, luego dirigió su mirada a Zelig—"¿Y tú eres…?"

"Yo soy Zelig, soy un Agility y tengo una capacidad intelectual de…"—dijo Zelig, pero fue interrumpido por Ritter.

"Ya webón tranquilo, deja de lucirte" —bromeó Ritter.

"Oye idiota, así es como me presento, tú ya me has visto" —dijo Zelig molesto.

"Ustedes sí que nunca cambian, siempre han sido un par de…"

Los tres estuvieron discutiendo como cualquier grupo de amigos que se reencuentran o están en una fiesta, mientras que Blu observaba y reflexionaba desde un poco lejos la conversación.

"_Este ambiente sí que es agradable, vaya que Rolling me está ayudando mucho con el rescate, nunca vi a nadie tan comprometido…la ayuda de sus amigo, la confianza que se tienen, me dan mucho valor y esperanza, esto me hace reflexionar que tengo un nuevo comienzo, algo que no me pueda parar para rescatar a Perla, sin barreras, sin límites, es un nuevo año…"_

**Continuará…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ojalá me dejen un review por el primero del año xD**

**Jejeje apartando lo anterior, les deseo un genial año nuevo, que se cumplan sus metas y objetivos y bueno que sea mejor que el anterior**

**Se despide desde el Día 1 03:15 am**

**B-B out**


	13. La intrusión (Parte 2)

**Hola, que hay?, what's up? xD**

**Luego de un mes de estar ausente, les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic que ya empezó con los capítulos finales**

**La intrusión (Parte 2)**

"¡No, no, no!" —dijo Rolling con impaciencia, mientras miraba como Blu fallaba una vez más.

"Pero es que no entiendo, ya llevo haciendo lo mismo todo el maldito día" —se quejó Blu, levantándose del suelo adolorido.

"Es que no lo estás haciendo bien, tienes que concentrarte más, liberar tu potencial" — Rolling comenzó a acercarse más a Blu.

"Ya lo he hecho, pero siempre pasa lo mismo, porque no me quedo con el primer poder" —dijo Blu caminando de un lado al otro.

"No puedes, cuando estés allá, necesitaras de todas tu habilidades y poderes para vencer al enemigo y poder rescatar a Perla" —agregó Rolling, a lo que Blu no tuvo más que decir que solo asentir—"Bien, de nuevo"

Rolling voló hacia una roca grande a una pequeña distancia lejos de Blu. Blu vio a donde se dirigía y movió su cabeza hacia las olas que venían y volvían, empezó a mirar su movimiento de las olas, entonces cerró los ojos, dio un respiro y materializó su espada agarrándola con sus dos alas. Estuvo en esa posición durante varios minutos, hasta que empezó a emanar una energía azul clara desde su cuerpo.

"_Bien volvemos a donde estábamos, ahora siguiente paso, libera el poder_" —pensó Rolling viendo el aura de Blu.

Blu seguía en la misma posición, con su concentración al máximo; en ese instante su espada empezó a dividirse y partirse en varias partes, pero de forma muy lenta se iba dividiendo. Al hacerlo, Blu trataba de pronunciar una palabra, pero tenía dificultades.

"Guet…guet… (Suspiro)…guetzz…"—decía Blu algo complicado, tratando de no perder la concentración; sin embargo la espada que se estaba dividiendo, comenzó a restaurarse, pero de una forma desordenada, que al final comenzó a emitir una luz blanca.

"Oh no de nuevo" —Blu abrió los ojos mirando que su espada estaba blanca y deformada, entonces, de un momento a otro, esta explotó haciendo volar a Blu unos metros lejos. Rolling solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con algo de decepción.

"Vamos Blu, no te estas concentrando" —gritó Rolling viendo a Blu tirado en la arena.

"Tal vez necesite algo de impulso" —agregó Ritter aterrizando al lado de Rolling.

"Puede que tengas razón, hay que provocarlo, que este cara a cara con el peligro o el dolor" —opinó Rolling.

"Bueno, la mayoría de individuos tienden a reaccionar frente a un impulso, sobre todo si este va contra la vida del otro, lo cual genera la reacción" —dijo Zelig aterrizando a un costado de ellos mientras sostenía un aparato—"Apartando el entrenamiento, en 24 horas llegarán"

"¿En serio? Muy bien, pronto estaremos completos"

"Bueno, entonces puedo darle una lección al chico" —interrumpió Ritter algo ansioso.

"No veo porque no, ya se me acabaron las opciones de hacerlo que lo logre, además quedan tan solo pocas horas para partir"

"Genial hora de jugar" —Ritter voló rápidamente en dirección a donde se encontraba Blu, quien se estaba levantando algo adolorido.

"Aaaaagh, ¿cuántas veces tengo que hacer lo mismo para que me salga?" —se preguntó así mismo Blu, bastante enojado.

"Las veces que necesites para poder defenderte" —respondió Ritter aterrizando embusteramente y dándole un puñetazo fuerte a Blu, haciendo que salga expulsado varios metros lejos de él.

"Auuugh… ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!" —exclamó Blu muy molesto y sobándose la mejilla.

"Estoy provocándote para que te defiendas, porque si no lo haces…"—Ritter levantó su ala derecha, mientras esta se convertía poco a poco en metal—"… la vas a pasar muy mal"

"Oh por dios, ¿qué le hiciste a tu ala?" —dijo Blu sorprendido.

"Esto es uno de mis poderes que tengo, Iron-wing, convierte mi ala en completo metal indestructible y además posee un disparo interesante" —respondió Ritter empuñando su ala, y apuntando rápidamente hacia Blu, lanzó un disparo blanco en forma de puño hacia él. Blu pudo reaccionar a tiempo, materializando su espada y se defendió con ella tratando de reflejar el ataque, pero apenas entró en contacto con ella; hubo una especie impacto que provocó que Blu saliera expedido varios metros más allá, por el contacto de su espada y el disparo.

"Y eso que es mi poder menos doloroso" —comentó Ritter acercándose a Blu, quien aún estaba mareado por el disparo—"Vamos tienes que defenderte azulito, sino vas a morir, disculpa si estoy siendo cruel, pero esa es la verdad, actúa o…"

"Moonlight…"—Blu efectuó su ataque de media luna azul contra Ritter, quien logró esquivarlo a tiempo, mientras el ataque seguía en dirección "cortando" el océano en dos.

"_Impresionante_" —pensó Ritter, levantándose del suelo—"Nada mal chicooo…"

Ritter vio a Blu venir a una velocidad rapidísima que tan solo tuvo un segundo para poner su ala de acero y para defenderse de la estocada fuertísima con la que Blu había atacado. El impacto de las armas provocó que haya una fuerte onda expansiva, haciendo que la arena se levante y el mar se aleje bastante.

"_Eso estuvo cerca… sino hubiera puesto mi ala de acero me hubiera cortado, no debí subestimarlo y…"_—pensó Ritter preocupado, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Blu.

"Gracias" —susurró Blu con la mirada hacia abajo.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste?" —preguntó Ritter confundido.

"Que gracias por ayudarme a sacar mi potencial…ahora prepárate" —dijo Blu aun mirando a la arena, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a emanar una energía azul hacia su espada.

"¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?" —Ritter aún no sabía de qué hablaba Blu, hasta que se percató del fenómeno que le estaba pasando en su espada.

"Para esto… _¡Guetze!"_ —exclamó Blu, mientras que en el instante, su espada se dividió en pequeñas partes del tamaño de un chip, los cuales en ese momento empezaron a cambiar de forma. Estas se comenzaban a transformar en pequeñas cadenas con una luz transparente anaranjada que se unían al mango de la espada con un látigo con varias hileras de cadenas anaranjadas fosforescentes.

"¡Pero qué demonios!" —dijo Ritter abrumado por el poder de Blu que no podía creerlo.

"No puede ser lo logró" —dijo Rolling sorprendido, levantándose de la roca.

"Si crees que tu poder nuevo me va impedir no golpearte, pues estas muy equivocado" —dijo Ritter preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

Apenas, Ritter retrocedió un poco, se puso en posición rápidamente preparándose para golpear. Una vez estuvo listo, Ritter atacó a Blu con su ala de acero con toda la fuerza posible; sin embargo algo lo detuvo, cuando Ritter se percató su ala de acero había sido detenido por las minicadenas de la espada de Blu.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?" —dijo Ritter incrédulo, mientras veía su ala de acero atrapada.

Posteriormente las minicadenas empezaron a moverse rápidamente y avanzar como pequeñas serpientes hacia el cuerpo de Ritter, hecho que lo asustó y trató de quitarse de encima todas las cadenas, pero no podía, era como si estuvieran incrustadas en su cuerpo.

"¡Demonios, pero porque no puedo quitarme estas cosas de encima!" —se quejó Ritter alterado cada vez más.

Al final las minicadenas atraparon todo su cuerpo, tal como una anaconda atraparía a su presa, dejando a Ritter sin opciones de moverse.

"No puedo moverme… nada mal chico, pero eso es lo único que hace tu poder" —dijo Ritter bromeando, a lo que Blu sonrió, mientras las minicadenas empezaron a brillar—"Y brillan vaya que boni…boni… ¿qué me…qué me…" —Ritter no terminó de hablar, puesto que se desmayó en unos segundos.

"No sólo atrapa y brilla" —dijo Blu—"Sino que te empieza a quitar la energía vital de tu cuerpo, hasta matarte" —le decía soltándolo y dejándolo en el suelo, aunque parecía muerto, no lo estaba, solo estaba inconsciente.

"Lo lograste" —dijo Rolling aterrizando junto con Zelig, al frente de él.

"Si, tenías razón, solo tenía que liberar mi potencial" —agregó Blu, haciendo desvanecer su espada.

"Huh y eso que no has liberado al 100% todo tu potencial" —dijo Zelig, mientras levantaba a Ritter.

"¿Qué? No entiendo" —dijo Blu confundido por lo expresado por el guacamayo sobre inteligente.

"No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo" —respondió Rolling ayudando a Zelig a llevar a Ritter. Ambos empezaron a volar, alejándose de Blu y dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

"_(Suspiro)…Vaya todo en la vida es cuestión de experiencias. Para nadar hay que lanzarse al agua. No se aprende con libros. La experiencia es oro en el crecimiento de uno mismo. Por eso el tiempo también va de la mano con la experiencia. Por eso uno se enriquece con los recuerdos y las nuevas habilidades"_ —pensó Blu viendo como el sol empezaba a esconderse detrás del mar y dejando ver a las estrellas y un espectáculo hermoso de las playas de Cancún—"Cuando termine esto, algún día llevaré a Perla acá"—decía Blu volando en camino a su refugio.

**Al día siguiente**

Blu se levantó temprano del refugio donde aún estaban descansando los demás, sin hacer ruido se fue directo a la puerta y la abrió muy despacio y del mismo modo la cerró. Sin esperar un segundo más, alzó las alas y despegó con toda potencia hacia el cielo azul y despejado, en camino hacia la selva de México, Yum Balam. Luego de varios minutos de vuelo tranquilo, llegó a la reserva y aterrizó en una de las ramas de un árbol, para respirar y meditar un rato.

"_Vaya este es uno de los lugares más increíbles que he visto en toda mi vida… es fascinante que esté haciendo esta aventura alrededor del mundo, ya he cruzado al otro lado del mundo, he visto muchas cosas, pero… es diferente cuando lo haces solo, no tiene o no hay un sentimiento de por medio que te acompañe, solo entrenar, ganar experiencia, para poder rescatar al único sentimiento que llena y hace feliz tu corazón_" —pensó Blu dejando escapar una lágrima entre sus ojos—"… o Perla como te extraño"

Blu se quedó un rato más respirando y viendo el paisaje de la reserva, las aves de diferentes especies volar y pasear con sus familias, algo que le creaba nostalgia y un poco de tristeza, pero esas emociones fueron interrumpidas, por lo que podría ser un ataque de luz resplandeciente, que hizo reaccionar a Blu en el último momento, activando su espada a tiempo y reflejando el ataque hacia las nubes, pero la potencia fue demasiada que salió volando hacia el árbol, estrellándose contra él.

"Demonios, pero ¿qué fue eso?" —se preguntó así mismo Blu adolorido por el golpe, mientras veía a todos lados de donde venía el ataque, hasta que vio inmediatamente una ráfaga pasar por uno de los árboles, lo cual presintió que algo estaba observándolo y a punto de atacarlo, así que no perdió de vista ningún detalle de la zona. Blu estuvo atento a cada movimiento de los árboles cerca de la zona, no se movía de donde se encontraba, ya que podía poner en peligro su posición si se desplazaba.

"Parece que solo fue un colibrí"—murmuró Blu viendo a un pequeño colibrí al frente suyo, así que se dio la vuelta hacia el tronco del árbol; sin embargo al instante que volteó sintió una ventisca atrás suyo, así que sin esperar un segundo más, desvainó su espada y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para chocar contra una espada que estuvo cerca de cortarlo.

"No eres tan lento como pensaba, machito" —dijo la águila de especie Nicobar Serpent, que sostenía una espada un poco más grande que la de Blu y más cerca de él.

"Tenía el presentimiento que algo venía a matarme" —respondió Blu.

"Pues no estás tan equivocado" —dijo el águila sonriendo en un primer instante, para luego desaparecer instantáneamente.

"Pero ¡¿Qué?!" —exclamó Blu sorprendido por la velocidad de desplazamiento de la águila.

"Al final no me equivoque, sí que eres lento minideviano, jajaja" —decía la águila volando por todas partes, alrededor de Blu haciendo que sus voces suenen en partes, por la velocidad a la que iba.

"_Maldición apenas puedo verla, es demasiado rápida"_ —pensó Blu fastidiado, tratando de seguirle el rastro, pero por más que quería, no podía su velocidad sobrepasaba a la suya.

"Tiempo de acabar con esto Chivato" —respondió la águila, apareciendo de la nada atrás de Blu, lista para cortarlo.

"No lo creo" —agregó Blu y lanzó su onda expansiva, provocando que la águila se desorientada, lo cual aprovechó Blu para atacarla de inmediato. El águila logró evadir a tiempo el ataque y empezó el combate espada con espada. Blu comenzó a defenderse a todos los estoques que le mandaba el águila, se mantenía por cada ataque fuerte y rápido que le daba. El águila dio un tajo con su espada hacia la pata de Blu a punto de cortarla, no obstante Blu estaba siguiendo de cerca el movimiento y logró voltear su espada en dirección al suelo, logrando detener el ataque.

"Nada mal chiquillo, sí que eres bueno con el sable" —opinó irónicamente la águila.

"No me lograrás vencer…Moonlight" —pronunció Blu su poder de nivel uno, haciendo que su espada brille y empiece a salir el resplandor automáticamente.

"Huh, juego terminado novato" —dijo el águila detrás de Blu.

"¡¿Qué?!" —exclamó Blu asustado, viendo que su ataque salió hacia los árboles cortando todo a su paso más no a su objetivo, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba atrás de él.

Así que con la guardia baja, el águila levantó su espada rápidamente hacia el cielo y volvió a estar a unos metros al frente de Blu.

"Pero, ¿cómo?, bueno cometiste una…"—dijo Blu confundido mirando a la águila, hasta se escuchó un ruido fuerte de un corte detrás de Blu—"Aaaaaaaah…."—gritaba Blu de dolor, cayendo al suelo muy fuerte, mientras seguía quejándose del dolor.

"Mi espaldaaaaaa…aaaaaghhh" —Blu empezó a sangrar por espalda, al parecer el águila le había cortado la espalda en ese ataque de 3 segundos.

"Siempre son tan lentos" —agregó la águila viendo a Blu revolcarse del dolor, hasta que su visión fue interrumpida por unas aves que venían de atrás.

"Maldición Thais, porque siempre tienes que ser así" —dijo Rolling algo molesto aterrizando al lado de la águila.

"Oye es mi forma de ser, además quería ver que tal era su potencial" —respondió Thais.

"Sí, está bien que seas así, pero no trates de matar a los demás" —criticó una ave del paraíso mayor volando en medio de los dos, para luego dirigirse hacia Blu y aterrizar al lado de él—"Oh pobrecillo, debes estar sufriendo con el tremendo corte que te hizo"

La ave se acercó a Blu, quien la miraba con algo de dificultad y un poco de desconfianza.

"¿Quién eres?" —preguntó Blu inseguro.

"Tranquilo me llamo Leidi, soy una Healthcure, recién he venido a este planeta para ayudarte con tu misión, al igual que mi 'agradable' amiga que te causó este corte" —respondió Leidi cordialmente.

"¡Tú vienes con ella!" —dijo Blu exaltado.

"Tranquilo no soy como ella, ahora quédate quieto para poder sanarte" —dijo Leidi, tratando de tranquilizar a Blu.

"Está bien" —respondió Blu aun inseguro.

"Muy bien" —dijo Leidi respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos, luego puso sus alas encima de la herida de Blu—"_Treat"_

Apenas Leidi pronunció esas palabras, sus alas empezaron a brillar sobre la herida de Blu, que poco a poco ese conjuro comenzaba a tener efecto y el corte se iba desvaneciendo segundo a segundo, hasta que no quedó ninguna herida, solo sus plumas nuevas que habían crecido producto de la regeneración de tejido.

"Wow impresionante, gracias" —dijo Blu agradecido, mirando su espalda y luego levantándose del suelo.

"No te preocupes, como te dije me llamo Leidi y venimos a ayudarte" —dijo Leidi presentándose de nuevo.

"Eso es genial muchas…"—dijo Blu, pero vio al águila que lo había atacado aterrizando atrás de Leidi, así que sin perder el tiempo, materializó su espada y se fue rápidamente a atacar a su agresora, pero antes que llegase lo detuvo Rolling.

"Wow, tranquilo Blu, cálmate, sé que estas molesto por lo que hizo Thais, pero su intención no fue matarte" —explicó Rolling agarrando a Blu.

"Oh claro, sólo me hizo un corte a toda mi espalda" —respondió Blu sarcásticamente, tratando de zafarse de las alas de Rolling.

"Sí chico mi intención no fue matarte, sólo quería ver tu potencial" —agregó Thais creídamente.

"Y entonces ¿Por qué me heriste?" —preguntó Blu aún alterado.

"Bueno porque así me gusta entrenar y evaluar, por lo cual estas debajo de mis expectativas" —respondió Thais con gracia.

"Eso no justifica nada, vas a ver que te voy a matar" —decía Blu intranquilo y alterado, aún en las alas de Rolling que lo mantenían lejos de Thais.

"Eso espero, tu actitud me gusta"

"Ya es suficiente dejen de comportarse como niños" —dijo Zelig aterrizando en medio de todos junto con Ritter.

"Sí guarden la diversión para cuando estemos en Darktown" —agregó Ritter.

"Así es, y hablando de eso, ya tenemos los planos de Darktown, chicas un gusto volver a verlas" —saludó Zelig a las aves que habían llegado.

"Sí hacía tiempo que no nos encontrábamos o nos juntábamos" —respondió Leidi emocionada.

Luego de varios minutos de saludos y experiencias, todos se tranquilizaron, sobre todo Blu y Zelig comenzó a hablar.

"Bien según los reportes de mi agente encubierto, tenemos los planos del castillo y cómo penetrar la defensa del planeta"

"Eso es grandioso" —comentó Leidi.

"Sí, ahora tenemos un poco de ventaja" —agregó Ritter.

"Ya quiero comenzar con el juego" —dijo Thais

"Yo no más quiero encontrar a Perla y regresar a laTierra" —dijo Blu

"Lo sé Blu, ahora prosigue Zelig" —ordenó Rolling.

"Ok. Verán el planeta está compuesto por un campo de fuerza gravitacional que solo lo pueden atravesar las naves darks, por suerte mi agente, pudo localizar el aparato que activa el campo de fuerza y lo podrá desactivar a tiempo para entrar con facilidad al planeta"

"Excelente"

"Sí pero ese es la parte fácil" —agregó Zelig.

"Y ¿cuál es la difícil?" —preguntó curiosa Leidi.

"El castillo DarkLord"

"¿Cuál es el reto?"

"Sobrevivir y llegar al quinto piso"

"No entiendo" —dijo Blu confundido.

"Pues deja que termine" —interrumpió Rolling

Zelig abrió su maleta y sacó un cubo que consiguientemente activó y mostró un holograma de un castillo grande y majestuoso, tenía una fortaleza que lo protegía de todo el exterior como un castillo de la Edad media, presentaba 4 torres la del medio era mucho más grande que las demás y contenía cinco niveles.

"Vaya eso sí que es grande" —comentó Blu

"Sí, ahora escuchen, el castillo contiene 5 pisos, con 4 torres y un sótano profundo, tú novia de seguro estará en el sótano, pero cuando suene la alarma enemiga y nos vean por sus cámaras de vigilancia, la trasladarán automáticamente a la torre del medio, donde estará a máxima seguridad, de seguro estará protegido por el príncipe Twister en el quinto piso, donde es la única zona para ingresar a la torre" —explicó Zelig

"Esto se pone complicado cada vez más" —opinó Ritter.

"No importa cuán complicado sea, lograré como sea entrar a esa habitación, no hay misión imposible" —dijo Blu impulsivamente

"Tranquilo Hunt, tenemos que idear un plan" —bromeó Ritter.

"Bueno volviendo al plan, primero tenemos que traspasar la fortaleza, que es una estructura muy difícil de quebrar y estará vigilada por uno de los ángeles de la muerte"

"¿Ángeles de la muerte?" —preguntó Blu.

"Sí son seres entrenados para matar y cazar, también son caza recompensas" —respondió Thais seriamente.

"Seguro que Kotler los contrató para acabarte"

"Ya veo"

"Bueno, una vez entrado en la fortaleza, tenemos que entrar al castillo, que estará resguardado por más de 1000 soldados, tendremos que abrirnos paso y ayudar a Blu para entrar al castillo, además que estará activada la modalidad no vuelo" —continuó Zelig.

"Sí tienes que tener cuidado en el primer piso, cuando las trampas están activadas, pueden volverte loco y hasta matarte, tiene que usar la lógica y no tener miedo para pasarlas, es una trampa diferente para cada nivel" —agregó Rolling.

"Así es, sobre todo que la dificultad aumenta cada vez que sube por cada nivel, tienes que tener cuidado, cuando llegues al nivel 2, habrá un ángel de la muerte resguardando la entrada del portal hacia el otro nivel y todos tendrán el mismo objetivo" —prosiguió Zelig.

"¿Cuál?" —preguntó Blu.

"Asesinarte" —respondió Thais.

"Típico, todos quieren asesinarme" —dijo Blu irónicamente.

"No es una broma, sobre todo cuando llegues al portal que te llevará a Perla, tendrás que enfrentarte al hijo Kotler, el monstruo de las mil navajas, Twister" —agregó Rolling.

"Lo siento, tienen razón, es que lo único que me importa es rescatar a Perla" —se disculpó Blu.

"Lo sabemos y esa será tu misión, no te preocupes por nosotros, nuestra misión es apoyarte en todo, sacrificarnos si es necesario, nuestro objetivo es la paz universal, tenemos que derrotar de una vez por todas a los Darktown"

"Entiendo y gracias por todo muchachos, no sé si pueda agradecerles por todo lo que están haciendo por mí"

"Blu no solo es por ti, es por el universo"

"Sí"

"Bien entonces estamos listo"

"Sí el plan ya está diseñado y estamos listos para partir" —terminó Zelig

"Excelente, entonces que estamos esperando" —dijo Rolling ansioso.

"Vamos" —dijo Ritter preparado para volar.

"Siiii" —dijo Blu ansioso.

"Eeeeh hay un problema" —interrumpió Thais.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuál?" —preguntó Rolling.

"La nave está recargando por el viaje a la Tierra" —respondió Leidi.

"¿Qué? Es en serio" —dijo Blu algo molesto

"Sí, tardará unas 72 horas" —agregó Thais.

"¡3 días!" —exclamó Blu.

"Bueno es eso, o vamos en la nave de Rolling y nos demoramos 1 semana en llegar" —dijo Zelig.

"Tiene razón no hay tiempo con la nave de Rolling" —agregó Ritter.

"Sí tiene razón, la nave de Thais solo se demora 12 horas en llegar a nuestro destino" —comentó Rolling

"Diablos, habrá que esperar" —dijo Blu fastidiado por tener que esperar por rescatar a Perla.

"Sí, pero podemos sacar provecho de este tiempo" —agregó Rolling.

"Sí tiene razón" —asintió Leidi.

"Tienes que mejorar tus habilidades y técnicas de la espada, volverte más fuerte, principiante" —dijo Thais.

"No me digas principiante" —dijo Blu enojado.

"Tranquilo y tiene razón, hay que entrenar" —Rolling lo tranquilizó.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" —asintió Blu incómodo. — "Aún necesito aprender más cosas"

"Perfecto, ahora vamos a entrenar todos, sin descanso las 24 horas, podremos descansar en camino a Darktown" —ordenó Rolling y todos instantáneamente se fueron volando hacia el refugio para viajar a una zona y poder entrenar mejor.

Blu y sus amigos extraterrestres estuvieron entrenando duro durante tres días enteros, cada uno mejoraba su habilidad y aumentaba su experiencia, sobre todo Blu que cada día se volvía más fuerte y empezaba a tener superioridad sobre varios de sus amigos, pero aún no le ganaba a Thais en velocidad, necesitaba de algo más. Y así pasaron los tres días de recarga de la nave, y apenas estuvo al cien por ciento, todos ingresaron y se pusieron en posición para partir en dirección a Darktown. Luego de varios minutos, la nave despegó saliendo del planeta Tierra rápidamente, por mientras Blu miraba por la ventana y se quedaba asombrado por la vista, ya que era la primera vez que viajaba en el espacio.

"Hermoso, ¿no?" —preguntó Leidi interrumpiendo a Blu su vista.

"Ah…sí, es algo que nunca pensé que haría, esto es algo que sobrepasa mis límites, fuera de lo normal, fuera de lo que entiendo" —respondió Blu

"Lo sé es complicado comprender esto, pero poco a poco te acostumbrarás, recuerda no eres terrestre"

"Pero nací y crecí en la Tierra"

"Sí, pero eso no te hace terrestre, lo que a uno le hace de un lugar es su herencia anterior, o sea tus padres, tu pueblo, tu sangre deviana"

"Aún no lo entiendo y eso que descubrí que no era una ave hace tiempo"

"Jejeje, lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a tu especie de origen, cuando mi especie fue destruida por los Darktown, tuve que acostumbrarme a vivir en un planeta diferente y adaptarme, pero nunca me olvidé de quien era, así que lo único que tienes que hacer es recordar quien eras"

"¿Quién soy?"

"Sí, pero ahora hay que ir a descansar a las cámaras de hibernación se viene una batalla difícil" —dijo Leidi yéndose a su cámara y abriéndola.

"Lo sé" —asintió Blu preocupado, siguiendo a Leidi

"Bueno, buenas noches Blu" —dijo Leidi cerrando su cápsula y quedándose dormida.

"Buenas noches" —Blu se acostó y cerró su cápsula quedándose dormido.

Una vez que todos se acostaron, la nave siguió su recorrido hacia su destino, pasando segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto y hora por hora.

Después de once horas y cincuenta minutos de recorrido, la nave activó las cámaras de hibernación y se abrieron una por una, despertando a cada uno de los tripulantes, en ese momento comenzó a sonar una pequeña alarma.

"Aaaahmm…ya estamos cerca, levántense todos" —dijo Zelig somnoliento yendo hacia la cabina.

"Ya vamos, ¿qué es esa alarma?" —dijo Rolling confundido y cansado, mientras se acercaba a Zelig.

"Es un mensaje de mi agente, dice que ya estamos cerca de hacer contacto con el campo de fuerza" — respondió Zelig.

"Entonces es hora de prepararnos" —agregó Rolling, yéndose a despertar a los demás.

"Sí, ya es hora" —respondió Zelig.

Poco a poco los demás que faltaban despertarse se fueron levantando y alistándose para el aterrizaje. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a unos metros del campo de fuerza gigantesco que rodeaba el planeta rojo.

"Creo que estamos demasiado cerca" —dijo Ritter algo preocupado.

"Sí, lo sé…muy bien desactiva el escudo" —dijo Zelig a través de su dispositivo de comunicación.

"_Desactivando el escudo…tienen 5 segundos y buena suerte"_ —dijo el agente por el parlante.

"Muy bien, gracias y aquí vamos" —dijo Zelig manejando la nave hacia el escudo que se desvaneció durante cinco segundos, mientras que la nave pasaba hacia la zona del planeta, sin ninguna dificultad.

"Perfecto logramos pasar, la parte fácil, ahora nos toca sangrar muchachos" —dijo Rolling motivado.

"Aquí vamos" —dijo Zelig entrando a la atmósfera del planeta con algo de dificultad.

"Tenemos problemas con el motor derecho, se está recalentando" —advirtió Rolling mirando la pantalla.

"Vamos tenemos que lograr aterrizar" —dijo Blu preocupado.

Mientras tanto en la cabina de control de la fortaleza del palacio, los guardianes estaban monitoreando el lugar y las casas o residencias que estaban a sus alrededores, todo andaba normal hasta que empezó a sonar la alarma.

"Señor, tenemos un problema" —dijo uno de los guardias.

"¿Cuál es?" —preguntó el jefe de los guardias.

"Hay una nave no identificada acercándose a nuestra área señor" —respondió el guardia.

"Eso es imposible, ¿cómo logró atravesar nuestro escudo sin solicitarlo?" —dijo el jefe estupefacto.

"No lo sabemos, pero creemos que para hacer eso o es el príncipe o rey, o se trata de una nave hostil"

"Es imposible que sea el príncipe, está acá, el rey tampoco, me dijo que regresaría en 2 años, lo que nos deja a un intruso"

"Entonces señor liberamos a los drones para destruirlo"

"No, solo es una, sería una pérdida de energía y tiempo"

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?"

"Manda al ángel de la muerte"

"Entendido señor"

"Activar código 1534, liberar al ángel de la muerte, Azrael"

A varios metros de la fortaleza, se empezó a abrir del suelo una plataforma grande que poco a poco dejaba en libertad al ángel de la muerte, una vez abierto, el ángel de la muerte saltó de ese compartimiento, aterrizando al frente de la fortaleza, este tenía la apariencia de un cóndor grande con la altura de un edificio de cinco pisos, y tenía 2 martillos dorados y rojos en sus dos alas.

"Ángel de la muerte Azrael, eliminar objetivo hostil en el cielo" —ordenó el jefe de guardias al cóndor.

"Comprendido" —confirmó con una voz profunda.

El cóndor levantó la mirada hacia su objetivo y utilizando su ultra visión, localizó su objetivo. Luego preparó sus martillos y los puso en posición de lanzamiento. Una vez listo, con toda su fuerza los lanzó con efecto cada uno en dirección hacia la nave.

Mientras tanto en la nave seguían intentando traspasar las atmosferas del planeta, hasta llegar a la de la ciudad.

"Solo una más yyyyy listo, perfecto llegamos a la atmosfera estable" —dijo exhausto Zelig, pero feliz.

"Excelente, ahora solo falta aterrizar lejos de la fortaleza y encontrar un refugio, para salir listos hacia ella" —dijo Rolling buscando un lugar.

"Muy bien, por mientras nos vamos preparando para el…"—dijo Leidi, pero fue interrumpida por la alarma de la nave.

"¿Qué está pasando?" —preguntó Thais preocupada.

"Tenemos un problema" —respondió Rolling del mismo modo.

"¿Cuál?" —dijo Zelig sentándose al lado de Rolling.

"Se acercan dos misteriosos objetos hacia nosotros" —respondió Rolling.

"¿Qué?" —exclamaron todos, excepto Blu y Rolling.

"Ya no son misteriosos" —interrumpió Blu incrédulo, mirando por la ventana.

"¿Cómo? —preguntaron todos menos Blu.

"¡Es un martillo gigantesco!" —exclamó Blu alterado.

"No, son dos y vienen hacia nosotros" —dijo Zelig mirando al otro lado.

"Vamos sácanos de aquí" —le gritó Thais a Zelig.

"Eso es lo que hago" —dijo Zelig presionado, pero a la vez algo aliviado— "Dos no son problema"

Los martillos que se dirigían hacia la nave empezaron a dividirse uno por uno, creando miles y encerrando a la nave como en una burbuja, sin salida.

"Mierda, estamos perdidos" —dijo Ritter viendo todos los martillos a su alrededor.

Una vez que se terminaron de dividir los martillos, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la nave al mismo tiempo, todos iban a un mismo objetivo y su objetivo era el mismo; apenas llegaron a la nave, hubo una explosión enorme, dejando en cenizas la nave.

"_Tan sencillo, como destruir un planeta_"

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ojala dejen un review, y sin más que decir disfruten del inicio del mes**

**Tengo nuevos fics que se van a publicar en la semana, esten atentos**

**R4**


End file.
